Dulce Problema
by annymuffin
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke viven una serie de situaciones dramaticas en su ultimo año de secundaria: un embarazo a temprana edad. Juntos deben lidiar cualquier obstaculo que se les presente, especialmente las consecuencias por ser padres muy jovenes. MAL SUMMARY LO SE! pero es mi primer Fanfic! en verdad denle una oportunidad!
1. Prologo

**Muffin Comments:**

**Hola! Espero que disfruten mi historia. Es mi primer Fanfic asi que den me una oportunidad T.T. La verdad fue una historia que hice hace mucho con diferentes personajes pero cambie los nombres para hacerlo un sasusaku y la verdad creo que quedo bien porque la personalidad de los personajes le sirven a cado uno XD (bueno eso es a tu decisión) menos Hinata..la hice un poco menos…timida…porque bueno la verdad me desespera su timides hehe. ESTO ES UN SASUSAKU asi que me centrare mas en Sakura x Sasuke pero quien sabe puede que agregue otras parajes XD heheh.**

**-esto-**significa que están hablando

"_esto"_-son los pensamientos de los personajes

mmm…como era esto… Naruto es creado por Masashi Kishimoto que si fuera por mi Sasuke ya hubiera vuelto e Itachi seguiría con vida T_T.

AQUI VA DISFRUTEN:

**Prologo:**

Vaya que la vida es impresionante, especialmente para aquellas personas en la que el mundo va en contra de ellas, y el único apoyo a tus decisiones es simplemente tu mismo. Las situaciones nunca son difíciles, pues eso depende di ti, tú marcas aquellas decisiones y una vez que las haces no puedes volver atrás. Sin embargo puedes solucionarlas con seguir adelante. Mi vida tuvo uno de esos cambios drásticos en el que cualquier paso hacia delante era caer o sobrevivir. Como esas personas que se encuentran en una soga, tratando de tener equilibrio y no caer en el precipicio. En esas situaciones donde el pasado es lo mejor, el presente es una mierda y el futuro es incierto. Así de directo les puedo decir que era, sin pudor y ni anestesia.

Situaciones como esta ocurren porque uno se equivoca, sin embargo hay gente que se equivoca, pero tristemente su castigo es leve y lgunos tienen que cargar con ello. ¿Nunca has pensado en descubrir o construir una máquina del tiempo, o no sé, robársela a un científico loco que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida, y volver en el tiempo? ¿llegar a ese pasado y darle una cachetada a esa persona que solía ser tu? yo si. Maldita sea que mal que esas cosas no existen.

Nunca creí que mi vida cambiaria con una simples palabras…y, bueno…ermmm….con algunas pruebas….

14 de agosto, 2006.

**-Sasuke, ¿has pensado en practicar la canción que te di?...pues por los exámenes no hemos practicado nada…-**decía un rubio con sus brazos en su cabeza, un poco aflojerado, llevaba una chaqueta con un lince, siendo el logo del colegio. Sasuke lo mira con sus ojos color azabache y sonriendo arrogante de lado, su cabello era de un color negro. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio que consistía en un pantalón azul marino, una camisa blanca con el logo del colegio y una chaqueta de botones abierta negra (la cual no se permitía) (Muffin: sasukito sexy siempre portándose mal ).

**-cuantas veces tengo que decirte Dobe, que tu canción apesta-**dice tranquilo con su mano en sus bolsillos, recibiendo una mirada asesina del oji azul, sasuke sube sus hombros como diciendo "me da igual lo que pienses", pero sin embargo agregando- **es decir, admito que todas las canciones que hemos tocado son hechas por ti…pero esta es mas melosa que la pasada…te estás volviendo un bobalicón…**

**-¡¿Qué?! Bobalicón tus pendejadas**-dice molesto pero luego ve a su querida novia de lejos y grita**- ¡HINATA!.**

Un suspiro sale de los labios del pelinegro- **Tsk…Bobalicón…-y sigue a su amigo sin interés.**

Hinata era una chica de cabello negro y largo, con mechones azules y oscures. Sus ojos eran blancos, como perlas que resaltaban su inocencia. A diferencia de Naruto, sus pies siempre estaban sobre la tierra.

**-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!-**dice ella con una sonrisa, pero un aura maligna se apodera de ella y dirige su mirada a Naruto**-hola…N-a-r-u-t-o-**dice arisca, la cual los dos chicos notan con facilidad.

**-¿Qué hice aho…?-**pero recibe un golpe de la ojiperla.

**-¡acabo de ver tus notas!...ashhh eres un cabeza huecaaa!..¡te quedan dos meses para subirla!...y si no lo haces, no vamos a ir al viaje del club de Francés…**-sus ojos se vuelven oscuros y asesinos**- y tu sabes cuánto me gustaría ir…-**dice lo ultimo con un murmuro agarrando el cuello de su novio, literalmente.

**-si….si..Prometo estudiar…-**dice con dificultad, su novia lo suelta y le toma la mano.

**-vamos…seré tu tutora durante estos meses…Naruto-kun-**dice ella más tranquila con una sonrisa tierna. La chica podía ser muy demandante a veces, pero el hiperactivo rubio la amaba por ser así, no por nada es que tienen 7 meses juntos.

**-no te preocupes Hinata, hare que este idiota estudie cada vez que venga a mi casa-**dice Sasuke apuntado a su amigo con su pulgar mientras recibia un sonrisa de Hinata.

**-ustedes son malos…T_T-**dice el rubio triste, sin embargo nadie le toma atención.

Los dos se iban a ir pero una mano detiene a Hinata, siendo Sasuke que no la miraba pues lo que le quería preguntar no era de su tipo.

La peli azul/negro sonríe sabiendo la pregunta**- está en el patio…o eso fue que lo me dijo…tu sabes, bajo el árbol de cerezo…-**y se va, cruzando para otro pasillo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, con su novio casi siendo arrastrado.

Sasuke sonríe para sí mismo, dejando a unas cuantas que se encontraban en él pasillo sonrojadas, ellos deseaban ser aquella _persona_ que lo hacia sonreír así. Y ¿Quién no? El chico era sexy. Pero arrogante, molesto, insensible, malo y bueno…se darán cuenta después.

Sasuke manda una mirada de furia a esas chicas que lo miraban enamoradas, asustándolas, mientras caminaba dirigiéndose al patio. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, su sonrisa arrogante y su ego hasta los cielos. Exacto, este chico era el más popular del colegio y al cual las chicas querian. Además era jugador estrella del equipo de futbol americano de su colegio, y junto a su mejor amigo Naruto (Muffin: alias: dobe, el idiota, el sin cerebro…etc) formaban una banda, siendo él el guieltarrista, dos amigos más el bajistas y baterista. Y el rubio como el líder, cantante, guitarrista y compositor.

Al salir del patio vio algunos chicos platicando, otras mirándolo indiscretamente y a lo lejos, debajo de un árbol, se encontraba _ella. _Sus cabellos rosados (los cuales eran naturales. Muffin: como?…no se U_U) que caían como cascadas, su cuerpo pequeño, blanquecino y delgado brillaba con la luz del sol. Y sus ojos, lo cual le gustaba más a sasuke, eran de color verdes jade, se encontraban mojados... ¿Qué? ¿Mojados? _Ella estaba LLORANDO._

El de ojos azabache corre a verla y levanta su cara para verla mejor. Si, la chica estaba llorando, y era evidente que desde hace mucho, pues sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con lagrimas por toda su cara. Sasuke no pregunto nada, solo la abrazo y poco a poco la acomodo entre sus piernas, repartiendo pequeños besitos en su cuello y acariciando su cabello. Sabía que él no debía preguntar, conocía muy bien a su novia, ella hablaría cuando dejara de gimotear.

Luego de unos segundos, él voltea su cara hacia la de él para mirarla a los ojos.

**Oh…Sasuke-**dice ella acostando su cabeza en su pecho, no aguantando la vista de los ojos de su azabache.

**-Sakura…te juro que le partiré la cara aquel que…-**pero es interrumpido.

**-no…no…Nadie hizo nada…-**dice triste la peli rosa**-esto es algo…que tiene que ver entre tú y…Yo…**

El corazón de sasuke comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, no sabiendo porque…¿sabía lo que se avecinaba?...o…¿solo era intuición?

**-oh sasuke…-**Sakura lo mira a los ojos**- ¡creo que estoy embarazada!-** y el corazón de Sasuke deja de latir.

**Ya Saben si quieren mas! SOLO ESCRIBAN REVIEWS! Y lo hare..si no tengo nada no continuare la verdad hehe..tratare de actualizar rápido…mmm que tal cada viernes? Si..cada viernes XD nunca hago nada los viernes hahahhaha soy floja**

**MUFFIN SE VA A MUFFINLAND.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HOLA! AQUI MUFFIN OTRA VEZ! sii siii subi el capi muy rapido hehe pero es algo bueno (?). Bueno es que tuve un review, 2 followers y UN FAVORITO de un dia a otro...la verdad me emocione!...queria subir el otro capi lo mas rapido posible!.**

**Puede que un review, 2 followers y un favorito no es nada pero para ser mi primaera historia me emociona y mucho!. ven? si sigo recibiendo Reviews pondre la historia y la continuare porque la verdad es que ya esta completa hehe XD pero uno debe asegurarce si ponerla o no dependiendo del publico no?.**

**Le agradezco a **

**diana95 (nada mas pude ver tu review una vez pero no lo puedo ver otra vez por que? :() y a Ladyrose23 por ser los primeros en comentar! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!.  
**

**-Muffin: Anna deja el drama y dejen que lean el fic ¬¬**

**-Yo: wtf? se supone que tu eres yo y yo eres tu!**

**-Muffin: eso te pasa por comer muchos dulces en la mañana ¬¬.**

**-Yo: ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬...well..disfruten el capitulo 1!**

**Capitulo 1: .**

**-¡AWWW que hermosa te vez con ese uniforme Saku!-**grita mi madre al verme entrar con este _diminuta _falda de cuadros, mi camisa azul oscuro, y mi suéter de mangas larga blanca con el logo de mi colegio. Así es, era mi primer día en una escuela completamente nueva. Mi madre siempre se la pasaba soñando con verme con muchos amigos, lástima que no cumplía sus expectativas.

-¿**no crees que esa falda esta…**_**pequeña**_**?-**gruña mi padre desde la mesa, tomando su café, mirándome expectante. Sí, yo y mi padre éramos iguales. Ninguno le gustaba los problemas, no éramos sociables del todo y nos gustaba usar ropa cómoda. El era uno de los empleados de una compañía de autos muy conocido en la ciudad.

**-oh Nozomi, limítate a tomar tu café, mi niña esta hermosa-**mi madre era diferente, como podrían notar, ella era sociable y soñadora. Siempre con la esperanza de que yo sea como ella. Trabajaba como vendedoras de casa cerca de la pueblo.

Me limito a sentar en la mesa junto a mi padre y agarra una tostada ya embutida con mermelada. Mi madre tomo su café y se sentó junto a mi sonriente.

**-¿te imaginas que consigas un novio? Ya tienes 15 y eso-**un gruñido de mi padre la interrumpe pero la mirada asesina lo calla.

Yo casi me atraganto por su pregunta, es decir ¿novio?, JA claro, yo solo tenía que limitarme en mis estudios, después de todo es todo lo que pueda hacer. ¡Por favor! ¡Ni si quiera consigo tener amigos!. Me acuerdo que mi antigua escuela, antes de entrar a secundaria, entre a los baños de los hombres y desde ese entonces me llamaron rarita y pervertida. La verdad era que alguien me había empujado ahí.

Me sonrojo notablemente al recordar eso. _"debo dejar de pensar en eso"_ me reprimí a misma. (Muffin: si la escuela media todo pasa…U_U).

**-Hana…ella no va a tener novio hasta que yo muera, así que baja de esa nube-**dice mi padre, y concorde con él. _"posiblemente nunca"_ pensé para mí misma.

-**ay Nozomi ya estas viejo, ya…me recuerdas a mi padre cuando no nos dejaba estar junto…-**dice ella suspirando, mi padre abre los ojos sorprendidos.

**-eso era otra cosa…YO te amo, merecía casarme contigo, no tenia malas intenciones.**

**-bueno posiblemente su futuro novio tampoco…**

-**Hama**** ¿Quién sabe? La puede dejar embara…-**ya esta, tenía que interrumpir ahí, antes de que mis padres discutieran algo en la que _mi opinión_ era lo que importaba.

**-oh papa…no pasara eso JAMAS-**dije levantándome de la mesa y tomando mi bolso- y mamá, papá tiene razón, baja de esa nube…enserio- y salgo de la casa dirigiéndome al colegio.

Cuando abri la puerta de la casa para salir, escuche a mi padre y a mi madre discutiendo

**-¿vez? la asustaste…mi rosadita ya no va a querer tener novio T_T**

**-mejor así…-**escucho un golpe de sartén dentro de la casa. Suspiro cansada, padres.

Si, el colegio estaba a unas cuadras de aquí, pues esto era como una villa gigante, puras casas, una escuela cerca y un mini supermercado donde vendía dulces y malteadas y en la que, a mi parecer, todos los estudiantes paraban para conversar cosas triviales.

En el camino, me encontré con otros estudiantes, uno en bicicleta, otros juntos riendo y conversando, y otros buenos, tomados de las manos. De lejos podía ver el colegio, era grande, tenía tres pisos y sus paredes azul marino. Un montón de ventanas y dentro, cuando entre, un gran comedor donde todos tomaban su almuerzo y a lo lejos un patio con un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Ese árbol fue el que más me llamo la atención, me hacía sentir segura de cerca.

**-es hermoso…-**susurre mirando anidada el árbol, pero choco con una chica sin darme cuenta- ¡oh lo siento!-dije sobándome la nariz.

Una chica de cabellos negros, con mechones azules, me miro sonriente, llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo e incluso…más pequeño- ¡discúlpame a mí!...supongo que me distraje con las estupideces que decía Ino -dice ella señalando a su amiga de ojos azules y cabello rubio y largo hasta su cintura.

Ino frunce el seño**-vale…ya no te cuento nada Hinata-chan…-**dice de brazos cruzado fingiendo ser dolida.

Me limite a mirarlas, todavía con mis manos en mi nariz, no sabiendo que hacer después. ¿Largarme? O ¿establezco una conversación?

**-BTW…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga-**dice la de ojos perla alzando su mano para que yo la estrechara, el cual hice temerosa**- y esta chica es mi amiga Ino Yamanaka-**dice señalando a su amiga que me sonríe con dulzura.

**-yo…soy Sakura Haruno-**dije, odie como sonó mi voz. Débil, horrible y débil, esto de socializar no se me daba.

**-¿Eres nueva? O pss Claro…nunca te había visto, Hinata y yo podemos darte un tour sobre todo, sin pagar y rápido antes de que suene el timbre-**dice Ino tomándome por los hombros y antes de que dijera que si, ya me estaban llevando a otros pasillos.

A lejos una pelirroja de ojos rojizos y un poco cerca a marrón, rodeada por otras dos chicas, caminaba con confidencia. Cada paso lo daba como si fuera una supermodelo, como si supiera que todos la miraban. Era de esas típicas chicas que pensaban que era la última Pepsi de un desierto. La ultima cerveza de una fiesta aburrida. El único órgano cardiovascular usable. Si, una chica prescindible.

**-ushh…ella es Karin…-**dice la rubia que se llamaba Ino-**te iba a enseñar la sección de porristas después, pero se adelanto-** claro, porristas, algo obvio por sus sonrisas de animadoras y bueno, su uniforme.

Hinata se pone a mi lado y con sus brazos cruzados comenta**- es la chica más deseada de todo el colegio…**

**-también la más perra-**completa Ino con una ceja levantada**- tu sabes esa que se acuesta con todos y.**

**-entiendo la definición-**dije sonriendo nerviosa, luego la vi, hablando con sus amigas en su casillero, sus ojos eran de color rojizos y su cabello era de un rojo, pelirrojo, pintado. O eso creí. Su cabello era largo y enrulado, más que el mío por supuesto. Era uno de esos cabellos que tenían un friz salvaje y rebelde. El cuerpo de la chica era delgado y a diferencia de mi, tenia torneada piernas y…pechos grandes.

**-vaya…como no la soporto…y a su grupo de sanguijuelas que no se pueden defender ni por si solas, la perra mayor tiene que estar con ellas-** me reí por el comentario venenoso de Hinata (Muffin: si bueno XD ya sé que Hinata no es tan tímida pero me gusta así hehe), pero tampoco es que agregue una opinión, después de todo no conocía esa chica, y digamos que no es muy lindo juzgar del todo.

En el pasillo, donde estaba yo con Hinata e Ino, pasaban alumnos, riendo, otros molesto y algunos solos. Pero mi vista se poso en un chico de cabellos negros, con un piercing en su oreja izquierda, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos en los bolsillo. Sin mirar a nadie se recuesta en el casillero al lado de la de la que se llamaba Karin, su aire era despreocupado, algunos chicos lo miraban recelosos, y la mayoría de las chicas lo miraban sonrojados.

**-¡Sasuke amor!-**dice Karin emocionada, tomando el brazo del chico que, sin abrir sus ojos, chita molesto por la acción de la pelirroja.

**-ese chico….-**comenta Ino a mi lado, con sus brazos cruzados**-es su novio…e inevitablemente el chico más deseado.**

**-es un arrogante, idolatra…un maldito con las chicas- **dice Hinata molesta**-ushh…no se como las chicas caen por él. No ha durado ni mes y medio con nadie, vaya, recuerdo que duro con una por 1 hora, nadie podía parar las lagrimas de aquella chica….**

**-¡bueno Hinata-chan acepta que el chico es terriblemente sexy!-**dice emocionada la rubia.

Mi vista no se despegaba del chico, que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando la chica cierra su casillero, sin mirarla, camina hacia delante y Karin corre hacia él para tomar su brazo, sonriendo. Parecía que el chico no le importaba lo más mínimo la chica, sin embargo su acción de esperarla mientras ella terminaba con su casillero decía algo. ¿Por qué me quedaba viéndolo tan detenidamente?, sus facciones de las caras eran hermosa, debo admitirlo y como su uniforme se apegaba a su cuerpo se podía ver que hacía mucho ejercicio. (Muffin: baba…*_* heheh bueno imagínense encontrarse alguien así en cole hehe)

Con lo desconcentrada que estaba, no me di cuenta que había chocado con alguien, mi trasero callo de golpe al piso, dándome en una punzada de dolor en mi parte trasera. Abrí mis ojos para ver quién era, y me sorprendí que era el mismo chico.

El chico abrió los ojos mostrando unos hermosos ojos oscuros, frios y negros, una sonrisa, muy leve, pero de lado se mostro en su rostro y me dio su mano para ayudarme. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, y luego recordé las palabras de Hinata. _Un maldito con las chicas_.

Me levante sin tomar su mano, y comencé a recoger mis libros. Cuando al fin me limite a verlo, él ya no estaba. Voltea a mis espaldas. Y ahí estaba, caminando tranquilo, sin dirigirme ni una palabra. Karin me miro detenidamente con sus cejas fruncidas y sin dirigirme la palabra se va.

**-vaya, te mando una de esas miradas recelosa-**dijo Hinata poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Deduje que hablaba de Karin. Pero no le tome importancia, sin embargo, una pregunta estaba flotando por mi mente. Así que decidí acabar con aquella duda.

**-¿Quién…es él?-**pregunte no segura de mis palabras. Ino miro de reojo Hinata y luego me mira a mí con un poco de confusión en sus ojos.

**-Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…novio de Karin…**

Y hasta entonces me di cuenta que este chico era el hijo del fundador de la empresa de carros Uchiha. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, es que al escuchar su nombre, mi corazón latió rápidamente

**hehehe y bueno les gusto? me merezco un reviewsito? OwO?...no? tomates? haha acepto criticas tambien..pero easy please XD soy nueva!..ok...si recibo por lo menos...Muffin: 50 COMENTARIOS yo: ya te pasastes pedazo de torta ¬¬..3 reviews mas continuo con la historia..y si no recibo eso...XD bueno...lo pensare porque me gusta postear fics hehehehhehe**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAHAHAHHAHAHA! *riendo como maniatica***

**Muffin: O.o...ok...Hola...hoy sere yo la que present el fic...Anna se sobre emociono al leer todos sus lindos comentarios...y nosotras y que esperabamos no se...3 (?) pero hehe son 5 y tenemos mas seguidores! haha literalmente Anna corrio por todo la casa (casi se cae de la escalera debo agregar) gritando hehe y riendo..bueno lo pueden notar arriba XD**

**No las conosco pero las amo! espero no decepcionarlas nunca T-T...me suicido si lo hago..bueno no XD pero me deprimiria.**

**alguien le gusta twilight? XD quiero ver breaking down part 2! hehe puede que en sus paises ya estreno pero como vivo aqui en nigeria tengo que esperar años para que venga T_T...la mayoria de las veces tengo que viajar a otro pais para verla porque a veces no le dan la gana de ponerla en el cine ¬¬U. PERO lo pusieron y la quiero veeeeeer!**

**Anna: ya...:) mucha emocion por hoy..Muffin se que te gusta hablar de twilight..pero PRESENTA EL FIC! todas queremos ver a nuestro sasuke y a sakura juntos *_* (ojala pasara en el manga)**

**bueno...mhm se me olvido decirlo en el fic pasado pero: este manga de Naruto es de Masashi kishimoto ...que si fuera por mi..bueno ITACHI SEGUIRIA VIVO MI ITACHI LINDO! Sasori seria bueno XD...Sakura seria mas fuerte...Sasuke dejaria de pensar en venganza y en ayudar a naruto a matar a Tobi...Naruto notaria a Hinata y Hinata dejaria de desmayarce cada vez que lo ve...mmm y no se...cuando le robe los derecho de autor se los cuento.**

**El fic es propiedad de Anna Piñero :) eso si.**

**Capitulo 2: desde entonces:**

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que Ino y Hinata me enseñaran todo el colegio. Luego de haber tenido algunas clases y haberme presentado en casi todas, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Por suerte, ya había hecho amigas. Cuando entramos a la cafetería mis ojos se detuvieron en una mesa llena de puros chicos, y en ese grupo estaba Sasuke Uchiha (Muffin: a mí me ha pasado lo mismo con un chico XD apenas lo conocí no podía dejar de verlo), sentado junto a Karin que charlaba con lo que parecía sus amigas que había visto la otra vez cerca de su casillero.

-¡TEME!-grita un rubio chico con una bandeja de comida, lo mire por un instante, su cabello era corto/revuelto y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Su sonrisa zorruna llegaba de oreja a oreja, el aura del chico era lo que más me sorprendía. Parecía de esos que solo hacen broma la mayoría del tiempo, y que con una sonrisa podría acabar con las peores de las situaciones.

El chico paso por el lado de nosotras, no sin antes saludarnos con una sonrisa- hola Hinata-chan, Ino…-al pronunciar el nombre de esta última, sus ojos azules se posan en mi, sin perder su sonrisa me pregunta-¿y…tu eres?.

Hinata contesta por mí- ella es la chica nueva, Sakura Haruno, de la clase B-note en las mejillas de Hinata leve rojizo. ¿Sonrojada estaba?.

-bien…Sakura-chan, bienvenido al colegio-me dice gentilmente y luego se dirige a la mesa donde estaba el chico misterioso de ojos azabaches.

**-ese es Naruto Uzumaki-**comenta Ino a mi lado, mientras caminábamos para buscar un puesto y comer nuestro almuerzo- **como Sasuke, es uno de los chicos más populares y bueno junto a todo el grupito que esta allá. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano del colegio, junto a los que son Sasuke, Seigatsu y mmm…Shikamaru…-**nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a comer, Ino seguía relatando- **él es el más gentil del grupo, conoce a todos y enamora a cualquiera con su sonrisa…-**apunta a Hinata que estaba perdida en su mundo con su pulgar**- ella es una de esas…**

**-¡hey!-**dice Hinata con sus cejas fruncidas, pero luego suspira**- admite que es lindo…-**dice sonrojada mirando a otro lado. Ino la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y luego me mira a mi.

**-el caso que el chico es popular junta a la arpía mayor, y las sanguijuelas que la siguen…-**se encoje de hombros, yo seguía comiendo mi papilla recién hecha de la cafetería-**para darte un perfil de todos ellos; Seigatsu es el chico así malo, que se la pasa burlándose de los demás y bueno, el perro de todos los perros, siempre se burla del pobre Naruto. Shikamaru es el más callado de todos, siempre manteniendo las peleas al margen, Naruto es el más idiota de todos, pero nos hace reír con sus estupideces y bueno a Sasuke le decimos cubito de hielo o emo, por tanto uso del negro, que no hable tanto y que tiene un corazón frio. Él es el mejor amigo de Naruto.**

**-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-**pregunto tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

**-antes estábamos con ellos…-**dice Hinata con un suspiro**-pero los años nos hicieron separarnos.**

**-seee-**completo mi rubia amiga con sus brazos cruzados, mirando la mesa de los chicos con rabia-**ahí fue cuando Hinata-chan se enamoro de este chico, Naruto.**

**-ya bájale…tampoco quiero que el mundo se entere-**dice Hinata clavando su cubierto en su pan (Muffin: Pan O.o Anna: si pan..¬¬).

Eche una última vista a los chicos, y mi corazón se acelero cuando vi al chico misterioso otra vez, pero no pensaba que él me devolvería la vista.

Unos dos meses después, estaba trabajando para un proyecto de ingles, a sí que me dirige a la biblioteca haber si encontraba un poco mas de información en el tema.

Mientras buscaba un libro, todo estaba callado, nadie se encontraba en la biblioteca, ni si quiera la señora que checaba libros, pues había puesto una nota de que ya volvía en unos momentos. Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de donde estaba.

**-te lo digo teme, las bibliotecas no son compatibles conmigo…-**escuche la voz de naruto acercándose.

**-es solo que las bibliotecas son repelentes para idiota-** dice tranquilo Sasuke…-kun. Al escucharlo mi corazón latió tan rápido, se acercaban tan rápido a donde yo estaba y por alguna razón, me encontraba escondida debajo de una mesa.

**-TSK…no le digas eso a tu mejor amigo T-T-**finge tristeza el rubio**-solo dejemos este proyecto para después…siempre lo hacemos a última hora.**

**- Dobe, TU siempre dejas los proyectos para después…-**aclara el de cabellos azabache con su cejas fruncidas**-pero tienes razón, vayamos a comer algo, esto es solo problemático…(Muffin: se parece a shikamaru el hombre eh?)**

Se iban a ir del lugar donde estaba si no fuera porque sin querer golpee mi mano con unas de las patas de la mesa, por suerte reprimí el dolor, pero el sonido fue suficiente para atraer la atención de los dos chicos.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**pregunto el oji azul**- Teme esto parece esas películas de miedo en donde dos adolecentes se enfrentan a un fantasma en una biblioteca, escuchando gritos de una mujer siendo…**

El oji azabache lo interrumpe violentamente**- ¡ya cayeté Dobe!, eres el único que piensa así, ¿además de que película estás hablando?...demonios deja de inventar vainas**

**-tienes razón teme-**dice sonriendo gracioso el rubio**- hey, hoy salude a Hinata chan….estaba con una chica nueva…etto como se llamaba…**

Mis ojos se abrieron en par en par, ellos estaba hablando de mi.

**-Haruno Sakura-**susurra Sasuke, mi corazón late con fuerza, desee que ellos no escucharan**-me dijeron…**

**-¡Esa!, ¿ya la conoces?-**pregunta su amigo.

**-me tropecé con ella esta mañana…-**dice con subiendo lo hombros como si no le diera importancia.

-**mmmm..Parece una buena chica…**

**-naaa…es otra boba mas que va caer a mis pies…como me molesta ese tipo de chicas-** mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarme sin conocerme? ¿Quién se creía él? ¿YO caer por él? Oh no, claro que no.

Salí de la mesa, sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándome con dos par de ojos que me miraban sorprendido, los de color negros solo me miraron fríamente. Tome aire y sacando una fuerza de voluntad de no sé donde le dije.

**-mira pequeño arrogante, antes de juzgar a las personas, conócelas, ¿Quién te dijo a ti que caería a tus pies?**

**¿No es obvio?-**dijo sin ninguna pizca de sorpresa. Lo mire interrogante, con una ceja levantada el seguía con la misma expresión**- una chica que se esconde para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no eres la única que ha hecho eso con nosotros.**

Mis mejillas ardieron de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía?, apreté mis puños, tenía que controlarme, Naruto me miraba preocupado, pensando en cómo calmar la situación.

**-bueno es que..yo no…-**no sabía que decir después de todo, me había escondido en esa mesa…porque..No lo sé solo fue instinto, no por escuchar conversaciones ajenas**-¡sé que no es por eso!, yo, solo…buscaba algo ¡sí!, estaba buscando…**_**algo**_** que se me había caído, y sin querer escuche tu conversación.**

El uchiha arrogante se cruzo sus brazos y con una ceja levantada dice**- a si…¿encontraste ese **_**algo**_**? Haruno-**me llama por mi apellido.

Vaya, ahora que…necesitaba pruebas, vaya soy una completa idiota**- bueno veras que si, mis lentes de contacto para ser exacto…-**no era una mentira del todo, de verdad que usaba lentes.

**-¿y piensas que soy estúpido?-**dice con su misma expresión**-bueno, hare que te creo, después de todo eso hacen las chicas. Me da lástima por ti…apenas siendo nueva y dejándote llevar por las apariencias-** su rubio amigo lo interrumpe.

**-YA Sasuke, déjala…posiblemente decía la verdad-**mientras empujaba a el uchiha, Naruto me mira como si sintiera pena ajena**-lo siento, discúlpalo, siempre ha sido así con todas…hasta otro dia Haru…Sakura-chan…-**y se van.

Mi cara seguía en shock, tenía unas ganas de llorar, no solo me había humillado frente a dos chicos. Sasuke me había herido completamente, no es que antes me interesara lo que dijeran los demás…sin embargo…Sasuke…el era diferente…y odiaba eso, pues posiblemente…_el tenia razón_

_3 meses después, cerca de vacaciones (punto de vista del autor) _

Los meses pasaban y Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva escuela, se la pasaba hablando con sus dos mejores amigas Ino y Hinata. A veces hablaban por teléfono sobre cosas comunes y muchas veces se detenían a tomar malteadas cerca del colegio. Muchas veces se encontraban hablando en la cera de la villa, pues todas vivían en la misma urbanización, bueno, casi todos los alumnos vivían allí.

Cerca de ellas, que se encontraban caminando con unos helados, se encontraba un grupo de chicos hablando, con ropas casuales pues estaban cerca de las vacaciones y no tenían nada que hacer.

Un chico de coleta y ojos negros mostraba una cara aflojerada, con sus brazos en la cabeza distraído, se llamaba Shikamaru. A su lado estaba un chico con brazos cruzados de cabello raramente blanco y dientes de tiburo, su nombre era Seigatsu (Muffin: tiburón si UJAJA! YO: Muffin ¬.¬ deja de ver nemo). En el medio del grupo estaba Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a su lado, Sasuke que vestía de ropas negras, como siempre.

**-demonios, como le hago a Hinata-chan para invitarla a salir…-**decía el rubio hiperactivo pensativo.

Seigatsu sonríe con burla**-primero, acabar con esa estupidez amigo, a veces es contagioso-**recibe un golpe del oji azul.

**-¡cállate!...maldita sea ¿Qué tienen ustedes conmigo?...no soy para nada idiota-**todos sus amigos lo miraron con una ceja levantada**-las notas no tienen NADA que ver.**

**-oye entiendo las notas y todo, pues a mí no me gusta hacer eso…-**comenta Seigatsu mirando a otro lado**- pero dios…E en ¿ingles?...hay que ser…-**pero recibe otro golpe.

**-no le hables así al capitán de la banda…-**dice con brazos en jarra el rubio.

Todos proclamaron**-ya vieeenes con eso…que ladilla….**

Si, Bruno no era solo el capitán del equipo de football, también el de una banda donde él era el cantante/guitarrista/compositor, Sasuke era el guitarrista especial/a veces compositor, Seigatsu el baterista y Shikamaru el bajo.

**-pero en verdad…chicos…necesito ayuda…¿Cuándo fue que cambio todo?-**suspiro el chico rubio triste.

Los chicos se detienen, al ver 3 chicas riendo, pero se detuvieron al ver a los 4 chicos parados en frente. Sakura poso su vista en cada uno de ellos y se detuvo en Sasuke. El oji azabache la mira con una sonrisa arrogante y ella sonrojada mira a otro lado.

Hinata baja la mirada triste y cuando iba a empezar a caminar, la voz del chico al que estaba enamorada lo detiene.

**-hola…Hinata-chan…-**dice Naruto mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste.

-**hey Naruto-kun…-**responde ella con una mano en su nuca avergonzada**-¿Qué hay?...**

-**no mucho…-**pero fue interrumpido.

**-a vale…tortolos, ya confiésense sabemos que los dos se gustan-**dice Seigatsu molesto, Naruto y Hinata lo miran, enviándole rayitos con los ojos.

Esta vez Shikamaru intervino**- ya…Seigatsu no seas problemático…no es de tu incumbencia-**luego suspira**-¿Qué hacen chicas?...Ino-**sonríe con dulzura y posa su vista en Sakura**-hola…¿Cómo te llamas?.**

Sakura se sorprende por la pregunta**-m-e…lla-**pero la interrumpe.

**-Se llama Sakura Haruno, otra bobalicona-**escucha a Sasuke sin mirarla, ella le manda una mirada asesina.

**-oh vaya...Uchiha, no te había visto…no comprendo cómo puedes cargar con tanta arrogancia-**su voz sonaba venenosa, sentía que odiaba ese chico mal humorado, no le caía para nada bien, aunque su corazón decía lo contrario.

-**hmp…**

**-a ya se conocen-**dice Shikamaru suspirando, alejándose de la situación.

Hinata frunce el seño**- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡ni si quiera conoces a Sakura!-**dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

**-la conocí cuando estaba escuchando conversaciones no le incumbe-**primero miro a Hinata pero luego con una sonrisa de arrogancia mira a Sakura**-¿ahora qué? ¿Tratas de seguirme? S-A-K-U-R-A.**

**-que te hayas metido en MI camino no es mi culpa-**dice Sakura, ella nunca había sido así con nadie, pero este chico la sacaba de sus casillas.

**-a claro ¿piensas que voy a creer eso? admítelo, estas rendida por mi…**

**-¿Qué te hace creer eso?...yo no me enamoraría de un chico con autoestima a mil y playboy de primera**-uuuu…esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos seguían callados viendo como ellos se mataban entre sí, con sus miradas.

**-DOS meses te doy para que te des cuenta de que eres igual a las otras chicas, veras que caerás rendida a mis pies después del verano-**dice sus brazos cruzados, arrogante.

**-¡JA! ¿Quieres apostar?-**dice ella levantando la barbilla orgullosa.

**-si quieres perder…**

**-¡OH! No dijiste eso-** apunta ella su dedo el pecho del pelinegro, no se habían dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban, ella miraba arriba por lo alto del chico y pues el peli negro miraba abajo con una mirada orgullosa.

**-ya vale ya…sepárense-**dice Ino separando a los chicos que se veían con rabia, si las miradas matara…**-ashhh….Sakura no le hagas caso a Sasuke y Sasuke deja de ser tan detestable…**

**-¡ESPEREN TODOS!-**grito un rubio, todos se quedaron paralizados viendo al chico agitado, respirando con dificultad, un silencio tenebroso apareció, todos estaba callados, respirando entrecortadamente. Un sonido interrumpe ese silencio**-tengo hambre…¿Por qué no vamos a comer?-** todos casi caen estilo anime con cejas fruncidas, el rubio les había dado un susto.

**-¡NARUTO!-**gritaron todos molestos, el solo los miro con una carita de perrito.

**jojojo...ese Naruto..mi rubiecito favorito XD. Sasuke ya sabia que Sakura estaba debajo de esa mesa asi que la provoco..pero ¿por que la provoca tanto? ¿sera que hay algo en su pasado que lo hace ver tan detestable con las chicas? ¿por que esta con Karin entonces?** **¿por que sasuke es tan sexy? ¿por que hago estas pregunta? ¿por que actualizo tan rapido?**

**Muffin: yo puedo contestar esa pregunta..querida Anna U_U te la pasas pegada al ordenador a ver si te enviaron reviews.**

**yo: hehehhe..sii bueno hoy a sido un fin de semana flojo XD...pero es que dije que queria review...y si recibia...lo ponia...y AQUI TA!..bueno..chau y nos vemos!**

**les dije que las amo? las amo XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Muffin: Adivinen quien esta aqui! ^-^ yo: obviamente van a saber Muffin ¬¬...bueno este es el capitulo 3! la verdad estoy haciendo el Fanfic mas largo que mi real historia..me gusta dar las cosas lentas...como surgio la relacion y como termina con todo lo de el embarazo joven y eso hehe.**

**Review time! wiii \O/:**

**Ladyrose23 gracias por poner favorito mi fic! a mi tambien me gusta esos temas de embarazo joven y como los personajes lidian con el tema, por eso escribi un historia sobre eso! ademas de que no encuentro fics por ninguna parte sobre eso, solo unos pocos y la verdad son muy buenos. Espero que te guste la historia y la parte del embarazo ya lo veras :).**

**Diana95: Gracias ^-^**

** .c: haha si bueno...Sasuke es asi pero veras que cambiara en el proceso del fic! y gracias por tu review!**

**Sweets love: GRACIAS! followers son seguidores en ingles hehe! **

**Tianzi Kuchuki: GRACIS! no me demorare...yo tambien odio que se demoren tanto por un fic...especialmente si se pone tan bueno pero hehe hare lo posible de actualizar cuando pueda :)**

**y creo que eso son todos, si me olvide de alguien lo lamento! T_T**

**gracias por su reviews! son 10!**

**disfruten el cap :D:**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién cae por quien?**

(_Punto de vista de Sakura)_

Ahora sí, no tenía ni idea de porque me encontraba en un restaurante con los chicos y junto al chico con el que peleaba. Sí, todos nosotros estábamos en una mesa, viendo el menú para comer.

Naruto y Hinata hablaban muy animadamente, me alegre por ella. Ino estaba entre Shikamaru y Seigatsu que comentaban con ella sobre cosas que no podía escuchar. Y yo…Pues me encontraba al lado de Sasuke y bueno, no era del todo cómodo, pues ninguno hablaba y pues estábamos sentados de una manera que será imposible tocarnos.

**-¡vale pidamos algo!-**grita Naruto subiendo su brazo estirándose.

Yo mire el menú y luego los mire a ellos, no podía pedir nada, no tenía dinero y de seguro mama ya había preparado la cena.

**-pidamos una de estas pizzas grandes…ya he comido aquí y una grande es como para más de 10 personas-**dice Ino leyendo el menú**-solo votaremos por el tipo que queramos-** se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba.

**-Naruto cuenta por diez así que pidamos dos grandes-**dice Shika, Ino lo mira sonriendo, y supe que algo podía haber entre ellos.

**-la verdad es cierto…-**dice el rubio sonriendo avergonzado.

Luego de unas votaciones, todos decidieron pedir una de peperoni y otra de 4 estaciones, mientras lo traían ellos seguía hablando y yo pues, seguía callada en mi puesto, mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a escuchar música. (Muffin: el antisocial ese…¬_¬ Anna: Muffin te voy amarrar si sigues interrumpiendo el fic ¬¬)

**-vaya, tenia años que no nos juntáramos así**-dice Hinata sonriendo**-debemos hacerlo más seguido….**

**-bueno es que no están las arpías-**dice Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿Por qué se juntan con ellas?-**pregunta Ino mientras luchaba con el queso de un pedazo de pizza, yo miraba el plato hambriento, debí haber comido antes de salir.

Todos miraron a Sasuke que luego de unos segundos se queda mirando a cada uno de ellos, se quito los audífonos y con una ceja levantada dijo:

**-¿Qué?**

**-…...-**Todos se limitaron a tomar sus bebidas, luego de unos largos segundos sin nada que decir, Seigatsu me mira con una sonrisa de esas tipos soy-sexy-y-se-conquistar. El cual no le pare en nada.

**-¿Por qué no comes Sakura?-**me pregunto él, todos posaron la vista en mi.

Los mire a todos confundida**-pues yo…**

**-¡oh vamos!...un pedazo**-dijo Naruto mientras me pasaba uno en mi plato.

Al final termine comiendo y a la hora de pagar, me reprimí por ser una idiota.

**-bueno cada quien paga su parte y nos vamos-**dice Seigatsu con sus brazos en su nuca, como recostándose en su asiento mientras palmeaba su barriga.

Naruto reviso la cuenta**-Hm…bueno…a ver cada uno paga…-**Naruto empezó a abrir su sapo monedero (Muffin: quiero uno de esos XD es tan cuchi).

Mi vista se poso en mi cartera, nada, ni si quiera una moneda, odiaba ser tan pobretona, debí haberme quedado hambrienta.

**-bien estamos listo, solo falta Sakura y Sasuke…-**dice Naruto.

Yo iba por decir que no tenía dinero y que les pagaría después, pero una mano se poso delante de mí, con una faja de billetes.

**-pagare el de Sakura y el mío, buenas noches-**se levanta de su asiento sin ni siquiera mirarme, todos se quedaron si habla.

¿Acaso él?¿como él lo sabía?, estoy segura que no había pensado en alto, ¿o sí?

Cuando el abrió la puerta del restaurante, me levante de mi asiento y con la mirada sorprendida de todos, me disculpe agradeciendo por la buena noche y me dirigí en donde él estaba, al no encontrarlo, solo me limite a ver la luna y a caminar directo a mi casa.

A lo lejos divise una sombra, ¿Sasuke?

**-¡Uchiha!-**grite, la sombra se detuvo sin voltear, sin embargo siguió adelante**- oh vamos sé que me escuchaste- **el olor de humo de cigarrillo llego a mis fosas nasales, ¿el fumaba? El se detuvo.

Vi a Jake con su chaqueta, vaya que hacia frio afuera, y maldije por no traer un suéter. Luego vi su mano derecha, en la que estaba un cigarrillo, al menos mi sistema olfativo no me fallaba. Aunque algo en mi decía que eso no importaba, mi corazón latía con gran velocidad, me preocupaba su salud, quería decirle que parara, sin embargo mi voz no salió de mis labios. Cuando él se volteo hacia mí, sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos jades, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado, maldije por mis adentros, este chico me tenia de las peores maneras.

**-Gracias…-**fue lo único que salió de mi mente revuelta de latidos y confusiones. El seguía mirándome con sus ojos oscuros que aunque eran brillante, eran fríos como el hielo, congelaría cualquier alma.

El se volteo para irse y apreté mis puños con fuerza.

**-¿Cómo sabias…**

**-eres como un libro abierto, tus facciones de la cara decían todo.**

**-y ¿por…**

**-no lo se…-**dudo por un momento pero luego sonrió en las sombras, una sonrisa casi perceptible-**supongo que sentí lastima…**

Auch eso me había dolido.

**-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-**pregunte. Y tenía derecho a preguntar, su actitud ante mi no era normal**-lamento lo de la biblioteca si tanto te afecta…no lo hare otra vez…pero algo tan pequeño para que seas tan…así-**me quede callada por un momento.

El se quedo callado por un momento y luego me miro**-no lo entiendo…**

**-me tratas de una manera…**

**-¿y por qué te importa cómo te trate?...personas como yo no deberían importarte ¿no crees?...-**dijo serio**-¿Por qué tan seria en seguirme y agradecerme? Solo page tu comida..no es de gran importancia.**

**-solo quiero saber porque…**

**-solo las chicas que me persiguen siempre son unas molestia…**

**-no puedes decir eso…posiblemente ellas solo..sienta..**

**-superficiales, eso es lo que son, no importa como las trate ellas…te partirán el corazón…sale con uno no se sastiface y sale con otro-**susurro mirándome intensamente, luego se calmo por un momento. Estaba confundida como no tienes idea**-no importa como las trate ellas seguirán persiguiéndome, solo por como soy por fuera y mi dinero…-**termina encogiéndose de hombros.

**-no creo..que…-**fui interrumpida.

**-¡Ha! Soy el hijo del fundador de las compañías Uchiha, luego sucesor-**eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro**-es normal que me quieran solo por eso ¿para qué estar orgulloso?... no hay de que enorgullecerse…**

Me quedo pensativa por unos segundos, posiblemente tenía razón pero…no todas son así, estoy seguro de ello.

**-igualmente…no tienes el derecho de tratarlas así…estas tan cegado en la idea de que le gustes a todas que tratas a las demás de una manera horrible sin si quiera darle una oportunidad…por lo menos yo no siento nada por ti…y soy tratada así- **sentí que Sasuke se acercaba mas a mí, mi cuerpo temblaba del frio, mi vista estaba en el piso, me sentía nerviosa**-por lo menos dame una oportunidad, ser tu amiga o algo y…-**siento un suéter alrededor de mi y luego un aliento en mi oreja, levante la vista y ahí estaba, muy cerca de mí. Mirándome con aquellos ojos negros que aceleraban mi corazón, mis mejillas ardían, y deseaba que él no se diera cuenta.

**-¿no sientes nada por mi?-**pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante, su aliento cerca de mi oído, mis piernas casi flaqueaban.

Trate de decir algo, maldita sea, si no decía nada estaría por hecho que si sentía algo por el.

**-claro…que no..es solo que…-**vaya estaba dudando, eso no ayudaba en nada.

**-la apuesta sigue en pie-**dice separándose de mí, mis ojos contra los suyos, tuve que pensar en los eventos pasado, claro el hablaba de esa apuesta que habíamos "concluido" antes de cenar con los demás.

**-¿Qué quieres apostar? ¿Dinero?-**lo mire desafiante.

**-no lo necesito…Prefiero que el otro haga lo que el ganador diga-**su sonrisa sínica aumento más, mis ojos brillaron con una idea.

**-hagámoslo más interesante**-dije con mi barbilla arriba, sin dejar de mirarlo**- si las cosas se tornan al revés, es decir tu caes por mi…entonces yo ganare**- una de sus cejas se levanta. ¿de donde saque esa idea? Hace un año ni tenia amigo…ni novio…y ahora me sentía confiada.

**-¿caer por ti?-**pregunta incrédulo**-ya veremos…**

Levanto mi mano para sellar la apuesta**-¿bien?**

Él la apretad, estrechándola**-bien-** y una descarga eléctrica atravesé en mi y estaba segura de que en él también, al ver su cara de confusión, pero luego inhalo su cigarrillo y se fue directo a su casa. Cuando vi la sombra desaparecer, mis manos se posaron en mi cuello, percatándome de que aun tenía su suéter.

-¡Sasuke!-grite, pero el ya se había ido.


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLAA! Muffin here again! hehe..aqui esta el otro capitulo creo que se me volvio como..un...una obsecion con esto poner el cap cada dia hehehe...no se no puedo dejar de pensar en poner el siguiente cap cuando estoy en el cole y que agregar..o que editar...me encanta esto. **

**Amo leer sus reviews son poco pero me hacen muuuuy feliz!... la verdad pense que mi historia iba a ser un asco pero leer sus reviews me hace pensar lo contrario...ahora se como se sienten las otra autoras cuando piden mas reviews! es que de verdad es genial! es como gasolina para hacernos escribir hehe.**

**Ahora si...quiero decirles algo hehe..estudio en una escuela americana en nigeria y por lo tanto mi español es simplemente un asco, pero prefiero escribir historias en español porque no quiero perder mi idioma...he visto escuchado gente del cole de un pais latino o de habla española y cuando hablamos español es desesperante, tratando de buscar palabras...o decir algo coherente...yo estoy perdiendolo un poco. Por ejemplo a veces escribo cosas como "es genial demasiado" en vez de "es demasiado genial" en serio asi de horrible XD entonces en verdad DISCULPEN ME CON TODA MI ALMA sin hay algo incoherente en la narracion (y en verdad Muchisimas gracias a Plumas de Buho por la aclaracion, no me molesta lo contrario me hace feliz saber que estoy cometiendo algunos errores, porque de ellos se aprende). Prometo hacer lo posible para arreglar horrores ortograficos y orden en las oraciones.**

**y bien! aqui esta el siguiente cap!**

**asi Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla...**

**Capitulo 4: Karin…Karin…KARIN!**

(Punto de vista de Sakura)

Ahora si soy una IDIOTA ¿Cómo pude hacer una apuesta con Sasuke-kun? Toda mi vida he sido una chica timida, nunca he tenido novio ni eh besado a nadie…bueno si lo hice, en cuarto grado me tropecé con un chico y le di un piquito, PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO. Ningún chico me ha invitado a salir ni nada por el estilo. Además mírenlo, es lindo, alto, tiene un cuerpo bien formado…una voz…una voz…no no no…unos ojos…(Muffin: *-*) WAIT!, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? En realidad es un tonto, detestable, hijo de…

**-¿wou…otra vez distraída Haruno?**-escuche una voz. Había tropezado con alguien si darme cuenta, levante mi vista aunque sabía quien era: Sasuke Uchiha.

**-Uchiha…-**susurre, luego me di cuenta que estaba sobre él. Me miro con una ceja levantada mientras se apoyaba en el piso con sus antebrazos. Me levante inmediatamente-**Lo-¡lo siento!**

**-hmp…molesta-**susurra mientras se sacudía un poco para irse a sus casilleros. Me paso por un lado y luego voltea a verlo caminando a dirección opuesta a mí. Lo seguí.

**-hey Uchiha y ¿todo bien?-**quise establecer una conversación. Pienso que si empiezo a hablarle aunque sea un poco, el podía...podía…podía…caer por mi ¿no? O eso dicen las revistas.

Sasuke se pare por un momento**-¿Qué tratas de hacer? Acepte apostar contigo pero no a hacer tu amigo, así que vete de mi vista-**me quede paralizada mientras él seguía su camino irritado. ¿Quién se creía ese Uchiha?

**-¡ESPERA! ¡TU!-**grite molesta, él ni se inmuto a escucharme**-¡SASUKE!-**se quedo quieto, dándome la espalda, volteo a un lado su cabeza y sonrió. Me reprimí por haberlo llamado Sasuke.

Rápidamente corrió hacia mí y me estampo con la pared**-¿Qué dijisteis?**

-**yo…yoo solo dije tu tú…nombre-**balbucee rápidamente. Todos los alumnos estaban poniendo la vista en nosotros y Sasuke estaba muy cerca de mí.

-**es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre S-A-K-U-R-A -**susurra con su sonrisa sínica…o sexy, sus ojos negros en los míos, intimidándome.

**-bueno es que...Es que yo…Yo-**estaba nerviosa, sudaba por todas partes. Sasuke Uchiha me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos. Y sus labios estaban muy…pero muuuuy cerca a los míos (Muffin: jujuju…Pobre Sakura XD**)-lo lamento…no lo volveré hacer-**sí, me intimido completamente. No tuve de otra que disculparme mientras un gran sonrojo resaltaba en mis mejillas o eso creía por el exceso de calor en ellas.

Luego de unos minutos la risa de Sasuke resonó por todo el pasillo**-¡no puedo creer que cayeras en eso!...Haruno eres fácil de asustar-** sonríe de lado y se separa de m**i-hiciste mi día Haruno-**comenta burlón mientras se iba hacia clases. Lo vi alejarse mientras me reanimaba lentamente. Su bolso a un lado de su hombro. Su cabello desordenado y sexy. Su uniforme no adecuado para el colegio y su piercing en la oreja izquierda…me di cuenta que será difícil ganar esta apuesta.

Siento algo frio en mi cabeza y rápidamente un olor a cereza llena mis fosas nasales, y en segundos sentí como un líquido rojo se derramaba en toda mi cara y uniforme, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Karin, sosteniendo un vaso en la que solía estar llena con malteada de cereza. Me lo había arrojado todo en mí.

**-upps….-**se lamenta de manera falsa la pelirroja, yo todavía estaba en shock**-disculpa...se me cayo la malteada, en verdad lo lamento fue un accidente-**y sonríe de lado mientras todos los presentes y chismosos del pasillo reían de la situación-**que lastima que apenas estemos en el primer periodo y tengas que estar así de pegajosa-**ríe con burla, la mire molesta e iba a decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no salían**-te prestaría mi ropa extra pero…-**cambia su voz a una sínica**-no me da la gana de hacerlo-**sus amigas ríen y la pelirroja hija de….se dirige corriendo detrás de Sasuke**-¡espera amor!.**

Escuche la voz de Hinata a lo lejos**-¡sakura! Escuchastes el rumor de que una chica fue víctima de las garras de…-**se quedo paralizada al verme y la mire con una ceja levantada**-ou…eres tú.**

**-aja…no se qué demonios le hice pero ¡LA ODIO!-explote y corrí hacia los baños-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!-**gritaba mientras me miraba en el espejo y Hinata me miraba con preocupación**-¡lo peor es que no dije nada! ¡Uchiha y esa…esa perra me humillaron en solo una hora!-**empecé a palmearme la cara**-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida…Timida…estúpida?-**sentí la cálida mano de Hinata en mi hombro.

**-te prestare mi ropa de P.E (deporte en ingles XD así le digo en el cole) pero cálmate ¿vale?...y luego cuéntame todo con lujo y detalles. **

El sonido del retrete se escucha en unos de los cubículos del baño**-¿Qué con lujos y detalles?-**escuche a Ino preguntar pero abre sus ojos con sorpresa**-querida…debistes comprar jugo de piña…el de cereza es muy dulce-**rodee los ojos, de verdad que Ino se parecía un poco a Seigatsu.

**-no estoy para bromas Ino…Karin hizo esto…y ahora si me permiten…quiero cambiarme-**tome la ropa de las manos de Hinata y me fui a cambiar.

Si creen que solo esa parte de mi día fue la peor, le juro que es poco. Luego de eso llegue tarde a clases con olor a cereza por todas partes…aunque no era nada mal, Sasuke no paraba de reír y de verdad si alguien me tocaba sentía lo pegajosa que estaba y ponían esas caras de idiotas diciendo "que asco" como si fuera una alienígena. ¡ES JUGO DE CEREZA POR DIOS! No pero lo peor fue a última hora, cuando pensaba que todo término y por fin iría a casa a limpiarme. Me encontré a Karin y a sus amigas rodeando mi casillero (no había nadie, ya que ya era más de las 3pm) esperándome con esa cara de superioridad que tanto odiaba. Su dos amiga me tomaron de los brazos y luego de tanto forcejeo me llevaron a la azotea (no sé si se dice así en español XD) y me tiraron al piso como un saco de papas.

**-escucha bien Haruno ¿recuerdas el pequeño accidente de la mañana? Pues tendrás muchos más y **_**peores**_** si te me acercas a mi Sasuke-kun una vez más...**-dios…pensé que esto solo lo veía en películas, pero si existen locas que harían todo por un hombre y esa era Karin**- veras yo soy su novia y tu pues eres un bicho raro con pelo de chicle que simplemente no cumple las expectativas que mi sasukito pide…así que mantente alejada y tu vida será tranquila…o te veo con él y juro que tu vida en la secundaria va a ser el propio infierno-**me soltaron el brazo y salieron por la puerta. No dije nada, no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían…era una estúpida.

**-vaya…eso fue intenso-**escuche una voz, subí mi vista y a lo lejos sobre el techo estaba Sasuke recostado viendo todo lo ocurrido-**y yo pensaba que eras mas…no se mas defensiva respecto a las veces que me has insultado.**

**-¿Qué haces allá arriba?-**pregunte irritada**-¿Por qué no le dijisteis nada a tu loca novia? ¡Mantenla a su límite como novio que deberías ser!-**el rio para sí mismo.

**-pero si así es más divertido-**apreté mis dientes molesta-**no puedo meter me en cosas de chicas-**se encoge de hombres mientras sonríe de lado.

**-¡POR TU CULPA SE METE CONMIGO!-**grite apuntándolo con mi dedo.

**-¿mi culpa?...yo no le dije que te atacara…-**se defendió con razón, apreté mis puños. No tenía nada que decir. Luego de un silencio lo escuche suspirar**-¿sabes Haruno?...debes aprender a defenderte tu misma…no puedes esperar que un príncipe venga y te rescate-**lo mire confundida y lo vi ahí mirando el cielo mientras el viento movía sus cabellos negros**-así cuando estés sola serás mas fuerte-**lo ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo o eso fue lo que sentí. Luego se levanto y tomo su bolso para irse y antes de que se fuera por la puerta…

**-¡Sasuke!-**el chico no se inmuto a voltear pero se quedo parado ahí mientras colocaba su mano en la manilla de la puerta**-¿siempre vienes aquí?-**pregunte curiosa y el solo asintió, sonreí feliz**-¿puedo venir a acompañarte aquí siempre?**

**-Hmp-**dijo…o...murmuro pero el caso es que sonrió de lado y se fue. No había dicho que no así que sonreí mientras lo veía marcharse.

Me quede un tiempo en la azotea mientras miraba algunos alumnos irse a sus casa, vi a las amigas de Karin y comprendí que lo más difícil de esta apuesta no es enamorar a Sasuke…es soportar los "_accidentes" _de esta pelirroja.

**-demonios…olvide darle su suéter**-susurre mientras sacaba lo que me había prestado la noche pasada de mi bolso.

(Punto de vista de la autora)

En los vestuarios se encontraba Sasuke cambiando su camisa del colegio para irse a las prácticas de futbol americano con los demás (Muffin: Sasuke sin camisa *_*). Una pelirroja muy melosa entra a la habitación y se engancha en el brazo de Sasuke.

**-¡Amor!...te extrañe *_***

El oji negro la sacude del brazo**-¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que me estoy cambiando?-**dice irritado sin mirarla. Pero Karin sonríe pícaramente.

**-¿Qué tal si hacemos un rapidito mi Sasukito?-**pregunta seductoramente mientras movía sus asquerosas manos de…(Anna: Muffin!...sé que odias a Karin pero has la historia coherente -.- Muffin: ¬¬) en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sin embargo de un momento a otro Sasuke toma la muñeca de Karin y la estampa al casillero con fuerza**-¿q-que?**

**-¡no quiero verte otra vez aquí! ¿Me oísteis?...estoy molesto contigo…-**se va del salón y sale para las canchas de futbol.

Karin se queda sorprendida, Sasuke nunca había rechazado una de sus _jugarretas_.

**hehe...Sasuke dijo que no queria proteger a Sakura pero como rechazo a su "noviecita"...nos dice algo ¿no creen? los chicos se creen duros pero en verdad no lo son hahahah! bueno nos vemos en el otro cap y en verdad...escriban me unos Reviewcitos no creen?...son mi energia para poner actualizaciones :D**

**MUFFIN se va a MUFFINLAND (PUF)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: KARIN! Parte 2**

(Punto de vista de la autora)

Era un viernes por la mañana/tarde, y Sakura se encontraba hablando con su amiga Ino durante el almuerzo. La pelirosa se encontraba quejándose de las cosas que había hecho Karin por la mas ESTUPIDAS cosas ¿Por ejemplo? Por ejemplo la vez que tuvo que entregarle una tarea a Sasuke que mando la profe Kurenai y la oji jade resulto encerrada en uno de los casilleros del pasillo, por suerte Naruto estaba por ahí y escucho los gritos de la pelirosa. A si, también la peliroja ponía su pie enfrente de Sakura cada vez que ella pasaba a su lado, además que se burlaba de ella y tiraba su basura dentro de su casillero. Si, La pelirroja era una pesadilla para la propia Sakura (Muffin: BULLY!).

**-en serio Sakura…déjame ir y golpearla hasta que el silicón que tenga en sus pechos se les salga por los sesos (Muffin: O.o que…intensa)-**decía en gruñidos Ino mientras masacraba la ensalada que tenia de almuerzo. Sakura se le salió una gotita anime al verla.

-¡**hey gatita!...cuidado vas hacer sentir a la señora del almuerzo mal por tratar su comida de esa manera-**se escucha a un peliblanco junto a un rubio y un chico de coleta que sostenían su almuerzo. Sakura sonríe al verlos.

**-¡chicos!-**saluda Sakura**-¿Qué ocurre?-**pregunta con gentileza.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, llevaba una cinta en su cabeza y su collar con un objeto guindando de color azul brillando sobre su chaqueta conjunto con la camisa del colegio- **¡hola sakura-chan! ¡ino!...solo queríamos sentarnos con ustedes…es más divertido ¿está bien?-**Ino mira a Sakura e Ino la mira de vuelta, luego asiente con afirmación.

**-¡claro!-**dijeron al mismo tiempo que daban espacio a los chicos para que se sentaran.

**-¿y Sasuke?-**pregunto Sakura buscándolo con sus ojos jade, los chicos se miran entre sí.

**-¿desde cuándo quieres ver a Sasuke?-**pregunta Seigatsu que la miraba entre divertido y confundido. Sakura se sonroja completamente.

**-siempre está con ustedes-**susurra, Naruto se queda pensativo por un momento.

**-no vino hoy…o salto clases, así es él-**comenta Shikamaru mientras abría una cajita con jugo.

Ino suspira-¿**Cómo hace para sacar buenas notas en clase? Es playboy y salta clases…debe ser un genio-**la pelirosa lo mira con sorpresa.

-**será todo eso…pero si estudia, solo no lo admite-**se burla el peliblanco**-este es otra cosa…es tonto como no tienes idea…ni si quiera le dice a Hinata que lo ama notándose de lejos que ella siente lo mismo por él-**Naruto despierta de su ensoñación.

**-¡HEY!...tengo miedo de ser rechazado es todo…-**dice triste, la pelirosa se levanta rápidamente de la mesa.

**-¡NARUTO BAKA! ¡Invítala a salir!-**grita la chica exaltada, el rubio la mira con sorpresa. Todos asintieron con razón**-le gustas…ella me lo dijo…soy su amiga debes creerme**-anima al oji azul que se sonroja de sobremanera**-pero en serio…se supone que no te lo podía decir así que usa esta información para algo efectivo, y es invitarla a salir-**Naruto baja la cabeza avergonzado.

**-pero…-**recibe un golpe de Ino.

**-ashh...no seas idiota e invítala a salir o hare que Hinata salga con otro chico que valga la pena-**Ino lo tenía agarrado de las solapas de su suéter, todos miraban a Ino con una gota anime.

**-ok ok…Ino lo hare-**dice asustado el rubio mirando aterrorizado a la rubia que lo suelta tirándolo a la silla.

En esa llega Hinata con el plato de comida**-¿a quién vas a invitar a salir naruto-kun?-**pregunta confundida y un poco molesta.

-**Hinata-chan…hehe-**se avergüenza el rubiecito rascándose la nuca.

**-creo que deberías estar estudiando en vez de estar paseando con perr…chicas por ahí-**comenta venenosa mientras se dirigía a otra mesa echando humo por las orejas.

y….A lo lejos se veía Naruto en una esquina con un aura depresiva.

**-el amor es problemático-**susurra Shikamaru y todos ríen sin prestarle ni un poco de atención a Naruto que seguía en aquella esquina con algunos estudiantes alejándose con miedo. Sin embargo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos estaba una peliroja con sus amigas sosteniendo su bandeja de comida con rabia, sabiendo que los chicos con la que solía sentarse ya no se sentaba con ella, si no con una pelirosa que odiaba con toda su alma.

Sakura siempre se reunía con Sasuke en la azotea cada tarde, hablaban siempre…bueno Sakura siempre era la que hablaba y Sasuke solo la escuchaba. A veces se quedaba dormido molestando a la pelirosa pero muy….muuuyyyyyyy dentro de él, se sentía bien porque no se sentía solo.

**-no entiendo a mis padres-**suspira la oji jade cansada-** mi padre es un celoso de primera y mi madre quiere que salga por ahí y "disfrute mi vida", y la verdad me gusta como soy…bueno…la verdad desearía ser menos…vulnerable y no se algún día partirle la cara a Karin y que me deje en paz…como dijiste -**seguía hablando sin parar la oji jade en el tejado del colegio junto a Sasuke que tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba en su brazo. No dormía pero si la escuchaba**-haha…otra vez estoy hablando de mas-**ríe comprensiva al verlo**-pero cada vez que estoy contigo me siento confiada…**

**-Hmp-**Sasuke murmura. Habia pasado un tiempo con esta misma rutina, Sakura sabia que Sasuke era alguien detestable a veces pero aprendió como soportarlo. Sasuke no enseñaba muchas expresiones pero algo de él le decía que no era tan malo, si fuera alguien detestable de corazón ¿Por qué estaría escuchándola aquí parlotear? Además se complementaban muy bien, Sakura necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar por ser tan timidad, sabiendo que Sasuke no diría nada y que solo la escucharía era algo que necesitaba. Y al pelinegro…pues…aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía muy bien.

**-es enserio…-**sonríe la chica-**más bien, ahora me caes un poquito mejor-**lo mira entre graciosa y extrañada, Sasuke solo abre un ojo para verla.

**-molesta…-**sonríe de lado y Sakura infla sus cachetes como una niña.

**-tú también…-**dice devuelta con un puchero, luego suspira**-me gustaría saber de más de ti Uchiha ¿qué hay de tu familia?-**pregunta inocente y Sasuke se queda callado por un momento, sin responder**-está bien…si no quieres…**

**-no tengo-**dice seco mientras sus cabellos se movían con el viento, miraba un punto de la nada. Sakura lo mira confundida ¿Qué era eso de que no tenia? ¿Será que él era…?. Un ráfaga de viento apareció revolviendo los cabellos de los chicos que se encontraban en la parte más alta de la institución. Las mangas de la chaqueta negra de Sasuke se revolvieron un poco mostrando que en su mano derecha tenía un tatuaje con un nombre de mujer. La pelirosa tomo su mano para verla, y él pelinegro la mira con sus cejas fruncidas.

**-Mikoto…-**leyó lentamente**-que lindo nombre…¿de qu..-**pero Sasuke jala su muñeca de sus manos y se levanta molesto colocando su bolso en su hombro**-¿Sasuke?-**pero el ya se había ido por la puerta de la azotea-**Psss…antipatico**

A último periodo Sakura se encontraba hablando con sus amigas dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio, Ino chateaba en su teléfono y Sakura y Hinata hablaban animadamente.

**-Ino ¿qué tanto ves en ese celular?** **No te despegas ni por un segundo-**se queja Hinata mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

**-es que este chico Lee me está invitando a salir y la verdad ya me tiene cansada…es muy persistente**- suspira la rubia cansada mostrando una foto de un chico con cabello de hongo posando como si se creyera Hércules con una tanga de tigre. Sakura y Hinata miraron la foto con una gota anime y un tic en sus ojos.

Cuando se encontraron en la puerta de salida, Sakura abre sus ojos con sorpresa y se para de inmediato confundiendo a sus amigas.

**-demonios…creo que deje mi celular en el salón…-**se golpea la frente**-chicas…váyanse si quieren..Yo las alcanzo después vale-**se despide de sus amigas y corre hacia el salón con el corazón en la mano-_mama me degollara si sabe que perdí mi blackberry_-al entrar al salón corrió hacia su puesto y vio el celular debajo de la mesa**-¡BIEEEN!-**se abraza a su celular contenta.

La puerta del salón se cierra con fuerza**-vaya…Vaya…pero si pelo de chicle esta aquí…-**Sakura voltea lentamente encontrándose con Karin y sus dos amigas a su lado**-que sorpresa ¿no es así chicas?**

-**exactamente Karin-**asiente con burla una de sus amigas que era morena y pelo corto marrón, la otra que llevaba una cola alta asiente con una sonrisa.

Karin que llevaba el uniforme de porristas que era mas corto que un babydoll, saca unas tijeras de su mano**-uu…¿y que tengo aquí?-**dice sarcástica mientras abría y cerraba las tijeras de su mano.

La pelirosa se movió hacia atrás lentamente**-¿Qué…? ¿Qué van hacer?**

Las tres chicas se ríen ante la vista vulnerable que les daba la ninja medico (Muffin: que es? Esto no es el mundo ninja XD)-**nada Sakurita…solo vamos a jugar**-cambia su mirada a una temible-**agárrenla**

Sakura comenzó a correr de lado contrario mientras las amigas de Karin corrían detrás de ellas, se puso detrás del escritorio del profesor. Cuando se movía a un lado, las arpías se movían copiaban su movimiento, y al otro lado, ellas también lo hacían. Opto por correr hacia su derecha pero una de las chicas la toma del cabello jalándola y tirándola al piso.

**-auch auch…suéltenme…Karin esto es demasiado-**recibe un golpe en su labio, sintiendo algo caliente de sabor metálico en su labio inferior, era sangre.

**-¡CALLATE!-**grita la peliroja**-últimamente me has hecho mi vida imposible….te dije que si te metías con Sasuke te metías conmigo, pero parece que mis advertencia no te entra-**con su dedo índice, clavando su uña, toca la frente de Sakura que era jalada por su cabello-**por esa cabecita**-la golpea en el estomago, haciendo que se le saliera el aire a Sakura**-primero mis amigos ya no se sienta conmigo…es triste ¿sabes? Ya la gente no me ve como quiero que me vean…pero estoy segura que solo están contigo porque sienten lastima…tranquila no va a durar nada esa amistad que tienes con ellos, menos con esas dos estúpidas que tienes de amigas ¿sabes por qué se alejaron de ese grupito? Porque simplemente ellos no la soportaban…**

**-¡será a ti que no te soportaban!-**grita defendiendo a sus amigas, cuando se metían con ella era débil, pero sus amigos le daba fuerzas. Luego de unos segundos recibe una cachetada como respuesta, dejando su mejilla roja por el impacto. La oji jade abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

-**lo peor es que mi sasukito ya no quiere ni verme…y eso que soy su novia-**lloriquea la peliroja acomodando sus lentes con tristeza (Muffin: si no había dicho que tenia lentes antes XD), como si quisiera dar lastima.

**-y que tengo que ver yo con eso…-**susurra la pelirosa, Karin aprieta sus puños molesta. Ya no lo soportaba más le diría sus 100 cosas sin importar que salía herida en el intento. Sabía que nadie la ayudaría como había dicho Sasuke, tenía que ser fuerte…valerse por sí misma- ¿**será que eres insoportable, mimada y manipuladora?**-Karin la mira con ojos asesinos al escucharla, luego lo pensó mejor-**a mi no me gusta meterme con la gente pero esto es el colmo Karin ¿tanto vas a llegar por un chico?, Sasuke no lo vale por la forma en que te trata ¿no crees?...así que solo suéltame y hare que nada paso antes que te arrepientas por lo que puedas llegar hacer**

**-¡SOY TODO PARA SASUKE! ¡EL VALE TODA MI VIDA!-**esta lo grito con lagrima en los ojos, como si Sasuke fuera un objeto preciado para ella-**¡desde que lo vi, me enamore de él!...desde que me protegió en la primaria…-**susurro confundiendo aun mas a Sakura- ¡**pero desde que llegaste a estado así! ¡Sasuke siempre me ha amado con todo su corazón! Me correspondía a todo lo que le daba. ¡NADIE ME LO PUEDE QUITAR!-**ahora si Karin estaba fuera de sí- **ni si quiera esa estúpida Sarah-**lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que ni Sakura escucho-**Agárrenla bien fuerte…le daremos la lección que se merece-**abre las tijera y las pone cerca de el cabello largo y rosado de Sakura. La chica abre sus ojos con terror.

-**por favor Karin…tu y yo sabemos que no quieres esto…tu y yo sabemos que dentro de tu eres diferente…Karin-**suplicaba la pelirosa mientras su corazón latía con rapidez. ¿Qué podías hacer una situación así? Solo se le ocurría razonar con ella.

**-me agradecerás…después de todo…nadie le gusta tu cabello-**ríe burlona, las arpías menores que sostenían a Sakura se miraron entre sí.

**-espera Karin ¿en verdad le cortaras el pelo?-**pregunto la morena preocupada**-pensé que la asustaríamos nada mas O.o.**

Karin le manda una mirada asesina-**claro que si… ¡AHORA MANTENLA QUIETA!-**pero la morena mira a su amiga y sueltan a Sakura inmediatamente, ellas no querían ser parte de esto-**-¿pero que creen que hacen?**

Justo cuando la soltaron Sakura corrió hacia la salida-"_mi oportunidad"_ pero Karin la agarra del cabello largo y rosado otra vez haciéndola caer.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-**Sakura se removió y se removió y un sonido desgarrador se escucho.

Mechones rosados caían en el piso en cámara lenta y un silencio inundo todo el lugar. Nadie quería decir nada, nadie quería ni pensar que demonios había pasado…especialmente el hecho de que a Sakura Haruno, le habían cortado el cabello.

La oji jade miro como sus mechones caían, su cabello mal cortado ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros (ante solía estar hasta su cintura) y unas lagrimas atentaban por salir de sus ojos jades. No lo podía creer… su cabello se había arruinado.

**-consta que no lo hice yo…tu…tu te moviste y…y…-**se excusaba Karin nerviosa mirando los cabellos rosados caer hacia el piso**-mejor…mejor vámonos…-**las chicas salen por la puerta asustadas y corren hacia la salida. La pelirosa empieza a temblar aguantando las ganas de llorar y con fuerza agarra los mechones de cabello que se encontraban en el piso.

-**Vamos Sakura…no es nada…se puede arreglar…se puede-** Pero no pudo más y empezó a llorar, tomando cada mechón en sus manos**-ahora que diré en casa…-**gimoteaba dejando que lagrimas amargas resbalaran por su mejilla.

Sakura se había quedado ahí por una hora, y ya casi se hacía de noche. El crepúsculo estaba asomándose por la ventana y se podía ver luces naranjas reflejar por la ventana del salón de clases. La puerta se abre y se ve a un pelinegro cansado de su duro entrenamiento, estaba vestido con su chaqueta negra manga larga y una camisa blanca sucia de barro. Estaba en busca de algo que había dejado pero se detiene al escuchar unos lloriqueos en la esquina del salón.

-_alguien está llorando..o me golpee mucho la cabeza este día-_piensa cansado por la tarde dura de entrenamiento, se acerca y ve a la pelirosa abrazando sus piernas**-¿Sakura?-**la llama al verla con lagrima en los ojos. La chica levanta su cabeza para verlo y a Sasuke casi se le fue el aire al verla con el cabello mal cortado. Luego miro el piso con detalle, cabellos rosados por todas partes**-pero…que mierda paso aquí…**

Sakura lloro mas al escucharlo, ella ni sabía que había pasado…solo paso…algo horrible paso… Sasuke se agacho para verla más, la toma de la cara pero ella se niega a verlo**-Sakura…-**susurra el chico preocupado…por primera vez había visto a Sakura llorar de esa manera**-¿Quién te hizo esto?...-**pero ella no respondió. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así con una chica. Pero todas sabemos que Sasuke Uchiha no era así de expresivo, todas sabemos que siendo un chico frio y serio…sus acciones decían todo.

La abraza con fuerza sorprendiendo a la de ojos jades que abre sus ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo el calor de Sasuke invadiéndola por completo. Estaba confundida ¿Por qué él haría eso por ella?¿por que no solo se burlaba de ella?...pero ¿importaba? Ahora mismo recibía el calor que tanto anhelaba, y era momento de disfrutarla.

…

En los vestuarios, Karin hablaba con la porrista arrogantemente diciendo que tan genial se veía ella en la práctica y que horrible se veian las demás y que debían practicar y blablá bla…la puerta se abre y entra Sasuke con furia en sus ojos. Las chicas chillan cubriendoce con la ropa que tenían en su mano y otras solo lo miraban enamoradas.

**-¿sasuke? ¿Qué haces amor? Horita voy contigo que estamos…-**pero el chico la jala y la toma del cuello mientras que la estampa con la pared-**¿Sasuke?**-pregunta con dificultad y miedo.

**-quiero terminar-**Sasuke apretaba su cuello con fuerza, la miraba con furia como si la quemara con los ojos, Karin se veía **aterrorizada-no quiero verte…ni saber nada de ti…eres una perra desgraciada que se satisface con cualquiera que consiga…¿te crees fuerte? ¿Te crees mejor que todos? Que lastima porque en realidad eres la peor escoria que pudo haber existido en todo este tiempo…no eres fuerte…no eres mejor que nadie…te sientes así porque te duele en todo el alma que en verdad no le importas a nadie y que no eres la envidia de nadie…tu envidias a la gente y no lo puedes admitir…-**Karin estaba a punto de llorar al escucharlo. El pelinegro saca un mechón rosado de su chaqueta-**¿crees que esto es divertido? ¿Humillar a la gente así? ¿Qué ganas con hacer la vida pedazo a los demás? Tu sabes muy bien Karin que personas así son los últimos en mi lista de enemigos. Esta será la última vez que la gente que me rodea sale herida por ti. Así que de ahora en adelante no quiero verte cerca de mi…ni de ninguna chica que se me acerque ¿está claro?**- la chica asiente asustada y el pelinegro la suelta, saliendo a zancadas del lugar. Todas miraron como Karin se desparramaba en ese mismo instante…al mismo tiempo que la miraban con burla y con ninguna pizca de lastima…preparándose para darle la paliza que se merecía.

Sin embargo…algo sabíamos…

Sasuke Uchiha…había defendido a Sakura Haruno….

_Una vez más._


	7. Chapter 6

**LEER!: HOLA! las que leyeron el capitulo anterior! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! es que puse el capitulo que no estaba editadooooo!...se supone que cambie un poco a Sakura en la manera que se comportaba con Karin...porque lei algunos reviews y bueno trate de acomodarlo un poco hehe...mmm en verdad lo lamento si la hisotoria no las satisface...pero hago lo que puedo porque al principio no pensaba que tendria tanto reviews...esto era una historia que habia hecho hace mucho y solo le puse un sasusaku...la verdad es que me basaba en la historia de una amiga...pues su historia de amor...su novio era un chico frio y todo (lo conoci) y ella era asi timida y broma...no habia ninguna Karin pero su novio la trataba de una manera diferente que a los demas...y bueno quise hacer una historia basada en ellos..un dia dije...mmm ¿que tal si lo hago un sasusaku? y aqui esta...**

**se que Sakura se ve como una boba queriendo estar con Sasuke todo el tiempo pero la idea es que alguien haga algun movimiento...me parece valiente de ella querer establecer una conversacion o amistad con él...a mi punto de vista. Es decir...tu tienes este chico que te atrae ¿no? lo vistes y te atrae...sabes que quedarte mirandolo no te hara conocerlo...pero si te le acercas algo va a cambiar...el no lo hara...pero puede que despues quiera ser tu amigo...**

**lo lamento si siente que digo algo fuera de lugar XD...es que mi autoestima es demasiada baja...no estoy seguro de si mi trabajo esta bien o no...y tengo que repetirme miles de veces porque hago la historia y porque es como es...**

**Aqui el otro cap...perdon por los errores ortograficos..no corregi mucho hehe...tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza...ademas que estoy triste...la uni que quiero ir me pide que tenga un GPA de 3.60 y yo solo tengo 3.25 T_T...bueno me falta un año para arreglarlo pero...ashhh es super dificil**

**Aqui ta**

Capitulo 6: EXTRA! SASUKE UCHIHA ESTA LIBRE!

Hoy 2 de Junio, ya a una semana antes de las vacaciones de verano, el colegio estaba hecho un caos. Desde que la noticia de que "Sasuke Uchiha termino su relación con Karin" saliera al aire, todo el colegio murmuraba y comentaba sobre lo ocurrido. Algunos decía las razones por la que habían terminado y todos apuntaban a Karin por ser una chica detestable. Chicas víctimas de las garras de Karin unieron fuerzas y molestaban a la pelirroja cada vez que la veían, la golpeaba y la insultaban. Mas chicas pudieron acercarse al pelinegro que ahora se encontraba libre y lo invitaban a salir, el cual él rechazaba sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza. Sakura llego dos días después con un nuevo corte de cabello que le quedaba muy bien.

**-hey saku-**saluda Seigatsu que se encontraba con shika, naruto y Sasuke (este último escuchando música en su propio mundo) al verla en el pasillo con Hinata e Ino**-lindo corte**-muestra una sonrisa con de Casanova otra vez.

**-gracias…-**dice avergonzada la pelirosa mientras tocaba su cabello y miraba a Sasuke que le sonreía cómplice**-quise probar un nuevo estilo.**

**-¡y te queda requeté bien Sakura-chan!...creo que me gusta mas así Dettebayo!-**nuestro rubio favorito estaba de muy muuuy buen humor**-por cierto chicos ¿alguien me puede prestar su tarea de matemáticas? Kakashi-sensei me va a descuartizar si no entrego la tarea otra vez…-**pregunta avergonzado y luego mira a Shikamaru con una sonrisa zorruna**-¿Shikamaru…?-**pero le da un golpe en la cara.

**-no seas estúpido, aprovecha la hora de estudio para hacerlo. Es la decima cuarta vez que me lo pides-**el chico de coleta se aleja aflojerado caminando hacia clases. Naruto se deprime en un instante.

**-no te preocupes Naruto-kun…yo te ayudare-**sale Hinata sonriendo con dulzura y un gran sonrojo, el rubio asiente al verla y se van de la escena.

Sakura los miro con una extrañes**-me vuele a algo raro…esos dos se están llevando muy bien últimamente…**

**-El dobe decidió invitarla a salir al fin-**dice el pelinegro acercándose a Sakura que se sonroja, ahora podía oler la colonia sexy que el chico llevaba. Seigatsu e Ino miran a los dos con un poco de confusión, la vista de ello, Sakura Y Sasuke se veía bien juntos…muy bien…juntos.

El sonido de la campana los interrumpe y todos vuelven a sus respectivas clases. Sakura tenía artes con Ino y Sasuke y Seigatsu tenía estudios libre.

Durante la clase de Arte, los alumnos tenían este proyecto de dibujar la cesta de fruta que se encontraba a una esquina de la habitación. Mientras la profesora Kurenai explicaba cosas como sentir el arte y lo genial que se siente. Ino y Sakura se pusieron hablar, haciendo algunas pausas para demostrar que si escuchaban.

**-el arte…debes sentirlo…**

**-¿Qué ocurre contigo y Sasuke?-**pregunta la Yamanaka de una vez en susurros mientras la oji jade seguía los pasos de su profesora.

**-el arte lo debes ver…**

**-¿Qué conmigo y Sasuke?-**se hace la inocente la pelirosa.

**-no te hagas la inocente…últimamente se ven muy bien juntos…demasiado debo agregar-**atacaba la rubia a su amiga.

**-tocar…tocar…el arte se toca…**

**-no hay nada entre nosotros si eso quieres saber-**susurra la pelirosa, empezando a dibujar el objeto tratando de sentir…tocar…o lo que sea que decía su profesora.

**-oler…se huele el arte-(**Muffin: O.o ya ni sé que está diciendo está loca)

**-algo paso entre ustedes puedo sentirlo…-**seguía insistiendo la rubia, luego tuvo una epifanía**-¡tú eres la razón de porque Karin y Sasuke terminaron! ¿Cierto?-**Sakura se sobre salto.

**-¿KARIN Y SASUKE TERMINARON?-**se escucho en el salón de clases, los alumnos empezaron a reír y Kurenai mira a Sakura con reproche.

**-Yamanaka y Haruno si van a cuchichear dentro de mi salón de clase les sugiero que salgan inmediatamente-**las chicas se disculparon a unisonó y dejaron que la clase continuara.

En clases de estudios libres:

Kakashi se encontraba leyendo un libro pervertido en el escritorio, le tocaba cuidar la clase en el periodo así que estaba sumamente aburrido y no le importaba los comentarios de los alumnos al ver el libro que leía.

**-ehmm ¿Kakashi-Sensei?-**pregunta un chico tímido que se veía débil y temblaba de frio. El peligris ni se inmuto a verlo**-¿puede apagar el aire acondicionado? Es que ayer me operaron de una enfermedad de la garganta y me recomendaron no estar en zonas frías y menos prender aire acondicionados, si no puede que muera de una infección y…**

-**no me interesa si tienes cáncer de cerebro, mi aire se mantiene así y punto, ahora siéntate que me distraes de mi lectura-**el niño se puso a llorar y salió corriendo de clases-llorona…

**-ushh…Kakashi-sensei y sus injusticias otra vez-**susurra muy bajo naruto a sus amigos que se encontraban sentado en una mesa haciendo sus respectivas tarea, menos Sasuke que estaba entre dormido y despierto escuchando su música metálica.

**-Naruto ¿puedo ver tu tarea de Matemáticas?-**pregunta serio el profesor sin levantar la vista de su libro. El rubio lo miro confundido.

-**pero kakashi-sensei, este es clases de lecturas libres no de…**

**-me importa una mierda...trae la tarea uzumaki-**sus amigos lo miraron con pena, especialmente Hinata que se encontraba unas tres mesas lejos de ahí. El chico de ojos azules se acerca a su profesor con miedo.

Mientras Seigatsu aprovecha para hablar con shika y Sasuke**-hey chicos estoy planeando salir con una chica-**mientras hablaba, atrás se podía ver como Kakashi le daba un coscorrón a Naruto que trataba de zafarse del agarre de su profesor.

**-ooo..¿Quién será la desafortunada?-**pregunta sarcástico el castaño que ponía su vista en su cuaderno de literatura. Sasuke ni le intereso la conversación.

**-muy gracioso…-**comenta sarcástico el peliblanco mirando a su amigo con mala cara**-pero ándale enserio, estoy planeando cuadrar (como salir, invitar, empezar a crear "chispas" con una chica) con Sakura Haruno.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos interesado y paro la música de su ipod. Shikamaru mira a su amigo como si estuviera loco**-¿Sakura? ¿De verdad?**

-**seee…se ve tímida pero la verdad es que es muy sexy, tiene un color de cabello extraño pero no le queda para nada mal-**el peliblanco sonríe picaron mientras se imaginaba a Sakura en muchas formas (Muffin: chicos ¬¬)-**creo que la invitare a la playa…verla en traje baño me da mucho que imaginar…**

Sasuke que se levanta de su asiento golpeando la mesa, toda la clase posa su vista en él, hasta Kakashi deja de estar golpeando a Naruto para verlo.

**-¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke?-**pregunta el profesor mirándolo con extrañez-**vuelve a tu asiento.**

**-me siento enfermo…voy a la enfermería…-**sin una respuesta devuelta, toma su bolso y se va.

**-¿vistes eso Shikamaru?-**dice Seigatsu sin dejar de mirar la salida por donde el pelinegro se había ido. Shikamaru afirmo confundido.

Cuando Sasuke entra a la enfermería, unas enfermeras le pasaron por al lado, mientras ayudaban al niño al que le gritaron hace 20 minutos atrás, sangrando por la nariz (Muffin: Kakashi es un maldito XDD) dejando la enfermería en silencio y sin nadie. Sasuke tira su bolso al piso y se acuesta en una de las camas para descansar. Mira el techo molesto y luego se cubre su cara con su brazo.

**-molesta…-**murmura sumamente molesto.

-Sakura, Ino y Hinata-

**-admite que te gusta Sasuke-**seguía molestando la rubia a Sakura mientras almorzaban en la cafetería. La oji jade la miro con una cara de poco amigas cansada de repetirle mil veces que no era cierto.

**-Ino de verdad...si sigues así los chicos llegaran y no quiero tener ningún mal entendido con los demás y menos con Sasuke ¿vale?** _"además que perdería la apuesta_"-Ino iba a decir algo pero Sakura la interrumpe**-por cierto ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? Lleva una hora suspirando con una cara de miedo-**las dos chicas dirigen su mirada a la pelinegra que suspiraba con una sonrisa de enamorada.

**-Naruto la invito a salir y no lo puedo creer-**comenta normal mirando a su amiga pelinegra/azul, luego mira a Sakura picarona**-haha muy buen intento…no cambiaremos de tema, me tienes que contar que paso entre tu y Sasuke Uchiha, además cuando te conté que él termino con la arpia estabas muy feliz.**

**-Bu-eno eso era porque…¡ella ya no me va a molestar más!**

**-aja…hare que te lo creo-**murmura sarcástica la oji azul.

**-¡pero te digo que no siente nada por él! Y nada paso entre nosotros lo juro-**en esa llega Seigatsu por atrás.

**-¿entonces te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?-**la pelirosa se queda sin habla al verlo, la había sorprendido al igual que Ino**-espero tu respuesta-**sonríe de lado y se va al puesto de comida a pedir su almuerzo.

Sakura mira a Ino que esta solo se encoje de hombros.

Cuando el colegio termino Sakura se dirigió hacia la azotea a tener sus charlas con Sasuke, le encantaba estar con él y aunque a veces se portaba detestable, su compañía la hacía muy feliz…además que debía agradecerle lo que había pasado hace dos días atrás.

Al no verlo se dirigió hacia la baranda que daba la vista al patio del colegio y frente a sus ojos un gran árbol de cerezo florecía como ningún otro día-**es hermoso…**

**-Hmp ¿sigues viniendo?-**escucha por detrás, la oji jade voltea y lo ve subiendo hacia el tejado para luego acostarse con su bolso.

**-te dije que vendría ¿te molesta?-**pregunta a la defensiva mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

**-si-**responde sin pensarlo y la pelirosa lo pellizca en el brazo-**auch ¿Qué haces?**

**-te pellizcare cuando te pases de malo…tu y yo sabemos que detrás de tu frialdad y todo lo demás, hay alguien sensible y respetuoso-**la oji jade sonríe al decir eso ultimo.

**-¿ah sí? Será muy dentro de mi…-**dice sarcástico el uchiha mirando hacia la nada un poco ido.

-**ashh…quería agradecerte…no solo me reconfortaste…también me llevasteis a la peluquería a que me hicieran un buen corte**-suspira aliviada**-gracias…Sasuke-kun-**el pelinegro la miro sorprendida, nunca le había puesto Kun a su nombre, sintió algo remover en su estomago. Tal vez se sentía mal.

Luego a Sakura se le ocurrió algo divertido.

-**sabes…Seigatsu me invito a salir-**comenta mordiéndose su labio inferior para aguantar una risita, quería intentar algo**-fue en el almuer…**

**-no me interesa-**contesta súper seco el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado. La pelirosa frunce al seño al ver que su plan no funciono, pero no se rindió.

**-le dije que si iría…-**vio a Sasuke a ver si reaccionaba pero nada**-me dijo que iríamos a la playa…él y yo solos-**el pelinegro se sentó de golpe.

**-¿Qué intentas hacer Haruno?-**se acerca peligrosamente a ella**-¿crees que me pondrás celoso? ¿Crees que olvide la apuesta?-**ahora estaba encima de Sakura que lo miraba súper sonrojada ya que podía sentir las piernas de Sasuke enredarse con las de ellas y una mano bajar por sus brazos y otra a un lado de su cara**-¿crees que ya he caído por ti…S-A-K-U-R-A?-**esto último se lo dijo en su oído mientras acercaba sus labios en su cuello.

**-sas-sasuke ¿Qué haces?-**pregunta nerviosa la oji jade mientras cierra sus ojos fuertemente. Luego escucho una fuerte de risa.

**-¡no puedo creer que hayas caído otra vez Haruno! Haha-** reía mientras se cubría con sus brazos su estomago**-¡hasta te pusiste toda roja!-**Sakura estaba frente a él sentadita, apoyando sus manos al piso, sonrojada mirándolo sorprendida**-¡¿y crees que yo perderé la apuesta?! Haha-**Sakura no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida porque sabiendo que el solo se estaba burlando de ella no podía pensar en la hermosa risa que escuchaba, Sasuke se vía muy tierno riendo. El pelinegro paro por un momento al verla callada y no defendiéndose**- emmm…¿te ocurre algo?-**subió una ceja extrañado.

Sakura niega rápidamente**-es solo que…te ves muy tierno cuando ríes-**se le salió y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cubriendo sus labios**-…olvida eso…-**trataba de excusarse la chica.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que frente a ella se podía ver a un Sasuke paralizado y muy sonrojado.


	8. Chapter 7

**HOLA! MUFFIN AQUÍ OTRA VEZ!**

**Bueno unas cosas que quiero decirles, primero gracias por los reviews y segundo, este es un capitulo especial porque:**

**Es largo hehehe**

**Mejore mi narración. Probablemente no se una narración TAAAN buena, pero mejore un poco…y los horrores ortográficos…hay vamos XD hago lo que puedo.**

**En verdad perdonen si las decepciono o algo (si Muffin va otra vez con eso) pero me da miedo perderlas…T-T me daría tanto dolor porque sus reviews me hace tan feliz… pero bueno dejando el drama a un lado…AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. Personalmente me gusto este cap, muchos sentimientos revueltos y momentos en que pensar…poco a poco nos adentramos más a lo que es la verdadera historia porque todo lo que ha pasado es como una pequeña introducción, porque el tema que estamos hablando es embarazo precoz, vida adolecente en la escuela, drama, peleas, que las cosas no son mariposas y unicornios…etc etc…aunque amo a los unicornios (y dulces especialmente ponquecitos *MUFFINS*)**

**por cierto gracias por las criticas! especialmente sakuriitah-haruno'rho-britito dios! que verguenza! ES SUIGETSU! gracias por decirme al principio no estaba segura lo empece a buscar por internet pero no lo encontre y me dio flojera U_U bueno arrelgo todos los caps despues! que tengo una emergencia horita**

**recuerden chicas no es SEI es SUI XD**

** 1**

**2**

**3**

**AQUÍ TA.**

**Capitulo 7: ¡olvida la apuesta!**

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y era viernes, el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. En una habitación se encontraban dos chicos dormidos plácidamente, y aunque era muy tarde, todavía dormían como holgazanes. Un gatito entre rojizo y marrón abre sus ojos un poco adormilado, se para y empieza a estirarse con pereza, luego se relame su boquita y con sigilo se dirige a uno de los chicos que dormía.

Se acerco a uno pelinegro y con su lengüita le lame la mejilla**-mmm…ahora no Kyubi-**el gatito baja sus orejas triste pero luego mira hacia la cama de arriba y ve a lo lejos a su rubio dueño dormido con una cara de idiota, con sus patita sube hacia la cama con dificultad y lame la carita de Naruto, pero este ni siente la siente.

**-no…no…yo no soy un monstruo…yo quiero ser hokage-**mencionaba en sueños el rubio mientras se removía en la cama. El gatito se acerca más a su cara y abre su boca enseñando sus dientes, mordiéndolo en la nariz**-¡NOOOO PAIN NO MATES A HINA…oh..Eres tu Kyubi…**

**-¿Cuál es el escándalo Dobe?-**despierta adormilado Sasuke, luego mira su reloj-**ashh…es tarde debemos ir al cole decorar para el festival-**Sasuke se levanta y empieza a colocarse su camisa negra sin mangas, enseñando los músculos, no mucho, de sus brazos.

**-mmm debistes despertarme-**se queja el rubio buscando ropa en su armario, a Sasuke le aparece en una venita en su frente molesto.

**-¡primero, yo no tengo porque despertarte y segundo, todo es tu culpa y las miles de preguntas que mi hiciste ayer por la noche!**

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke se encontraba jugando con Kyubi con una pelota de hule mientras Naruto trataba de resolver el cubo de colores de 4x4 líneas._

_**-¿Cómo hiciste para resolver esto tan rápido Teme?-**__pregunta el rubio mirando el objeto como algo extraño._

_**-eres muy imbécil para saber hacerlo…ríndete y empecemos el proyecto de verano que el Kakashi-sensei nos mando por maldito…o lo terminare haciendo solo como siempre**_

_Naruto sonríe arrogante__**-pero si tú me elegiste como tu equipo**_

_Sasuke lo mira molesto__**-¿yo te elegí como mi compañero?...o ¿será que estuviste gritando que serias mi equipo al profesor apenas dijo que debíamos elegir un compañero?-**__Naruto se ríe._

_**-hehe…cierto…-**__luego se queda serio por un momento-__**oye…Sasuke…te noto algo extraño…**_

_**-Hmp?-**__el pelinegro lo mira extrañado._

_**-es decir…estas más raro o estoy loco-**__empezó a murmurar el oji azul._

_**-estás loco-**__respondió seco y sin pensarlo el chico frio._

_Naruto se sienta en la cama y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados- __**estas diferente…hasta terminaste con Karin.**_

_**-termine con ella porque quise terminar con ella-**__le corto Sasuke antes de que el rubio empezara a creer en cosas equivocadas-no es de tu incumbencia._

_Naruto suspira cansado__**-si es de mi incumbencia…eres mi amigo…pensé que estarías con Karin hasta que ella se cansara de ti, aunque no te gustara.**_

_**-ya te distes cuenta que no…**_

_**-no pero en serio ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres hablar de ello?-**__Sasuke lo mira horrorizado_

_**-¿hablar de ello? Suenas como si estuviera despechado…**_

_Naruto lo miro preocupado__**-es que últimamente no almuerzas con nosotros…y llegas mas tardes a la practicas y a las de la banda también…algo estúpido porque siempre nos quedamos para eso…**_

_**-Dobe…**_

_**- y llegas mas tardes a la practicas y a las de la banda también…algo estúpido porque siempre nos quedamos para eso…**_

_**-oye Dobe…**_

_**-¡hasta hoy te vi saliendo apurado de la azotea con una cara súper roja! Y luego vi a Sakura…**_

_Sasuke sobresalta al escucharlo__**-¡yo no tenía la cara roja y menos porque Sakura me dijo algo vergonzoso!**__-luego un silencio inundo el lugar por unos minutos._

_**-déjame adivinar…¿acabo de decirte lo que querías escuchar?**_

_El rubio asiente en silencio._

_**-¿me vas a molestar por todo lo que resta el año escolar?-**__Naruto asiente otra vez pero esta vez con una cara de superioridad__**-Dobe…**_

_**-¡ASI QUE ES SAKURA-CHAN!-**__exclama emocionado__**-entonces ese era tu secreto…te la pasabas por ahí con Sakura-chan…**_

_**-suenas como si me la pasara todo el día con ella…para tu información es ella la que…**_

_**-¡por eso llegas tardes a las practicas!-**__Naruto ni le paraba un segundo a lo que decía Sasuke__**-¡POR ESO TERMINASTES CON KARIN!**_

_**-espera…Dobe no es lo…**_

_**-¡OMG!-**__exclama el rubio como una chica__**-¡te gusta Sakura-chan!**_

_Ahí Sasuke si que se molesto__**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**__Naruto empezó a correr por toda la habitación como un niño de 6 años. (Muffin: ashh…Naruto U.u)_

_**-¡te gusta Sakura-Chan! ¡Te gusta Sakura-chan!**_

**Fin flash back**

**-¡te gusta Sakura-chan!...-**A Sasuke le empezó a crecer una venita en el cien**-¡Sakura-chan y Sasuke sentados en un árbol Be…**

Afuera de la casa un rubio es tirado por la ventana.

**-Sakura-**

Una peli rosa se revolvía en la cama mientras tenía un sueño que parecía ser muy bueno por lo sonrojada que estaba y sus risitas que salían de su boca.

**-oh…Sasuke…yo también te…-**se cae de la cama despertándose inmediatamente-**auch…otra vez estaba soñando con…-**abre sus ojos con sorpresa**-¡un momento!..¿Estoy loca? Debo dejar de soñar con Sasuke…definitivamente-**la puerta de su habitación se abre.

-Sakura**, hija, ¿olvidaste que hoy ibas al colegio a decorar para el festival? Por cierto el desayuno está listo-**su madre cierra la puerta y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

**-lo olvide completamente…-**luego piensa en lo que paso hace una semana atrás con Sasuke y se ruboriza-**debo dejar de pensar en ello.**

En el colegio se podía ver un montón de alumnos cargando cosas como pinturas, telas, comida, brochas y carteles para decorar el festival que representaba el fin de año. Sobre las noticas del momento, Naruto y Hinata había salido en una cita y aunque llegaron a tener dificultados por las estupideces de Bruno, al final salieron bien y con un dulce beso.

Sakura se encontraba hablando con Ino, Hinata y unas chicas sobre la decoración de su salón. Iban hacer un café tipo japonés clásico.

**-deberíamos usar Yukatas…y algunas ropa Samurais-**murmuraban las chicas mientras planeaban sobre el tema. Sakura se distrae por un momento y mira a Sasuke que se veía irritado escuchando lo que decía Naruto a su lado. Se sonrojo por completo

**Flash back**

_Estaba una peli rosada, una rubia y una peli azul caminando por el centro comercial buscando ropa para el festival que iba a ser el día siguiente._

_**-emmm Hinata…¿podríamos irnos? Hemos dado vueltas por horas-**__se queja Ino cargando unas bolsas-__**elige unos zapatos y ya.**_

_-__**no Ino…hasta que encuentre el par perfecto descansamos-**__dice con determinación la chica sin dejar de mirar los ventanales de la tienda._

_**-¿por lo menos podemos parar por unas bebidas? Estoy exhausta**__-Hinata suspira resignada._

_-__**vale…pero luego seguimos-**__Sakura estaba callada todo el tiempo, cosa que notaron sus amigas._

_**-¿te pasa algo Sakura?-**__pregunta la rubia amiga a la oji jade._

_**-¿dijisteis algo?-**__pregunta distraída, Hinata e Ino se miran extrañadas._

_**-has estado todo el día distraída…¿paso algo?-**__llegaron un café y se sentaron en una mesa. Sakura miro a sus amigas un poco preocupada, no sabía si contarles._

_**-bueno…si paso…algo-**__empezó incomoda, en verdad que les daba miedo contarles especialmente Hinata. Sus amigas levantaron una ceja extrañada-__**es…sobre Sasuke-**__Hinata frunció el seño._

_**-¿Qué te hizo ese…ese playboy de primera? Mira que lo mato ahora mis…**_

_**-no Hinata no hizo nada…-**__se apresuro a decir la peli rosa negando con sus manos__**-es decir...-**__suspira-¿__**Qué si les digo…que siento atracción…por….Sasuke?-**__pregunta con los ojos cerrados esperando a que le gritaran._

_**-¿atracción? Pues nada…él es sexy y eso…eso lo sabemos…-**__comenta Ino normal._

_**-pero es detestable-**__dice Hinata mirando el menú del lugar. _

_La peli rosa empieza a jugar con sus dedos__**-no, bueno, pero…¿Qué tal si les digo…que…me gusta…gusta..?-**__sus amigas se quedaron paralizadas por un momento._

_**-¿Qué dices?-**__pregunta Ino-__**explícate mejor Sakura**_

_**-si, explícate-**__le sigue Hinata más interesada en la conversación mostrando una cara de miedo._

_Sakura trago en seco__**-creo…que estoy enamorada de Sasuke-**__dijo de una vez la oji jade, sus amigas la miraron sorprendida._

_**-¿estamos hablando del mismo chico? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Te gusta…ese…ese Sasuke Uchiha?-**__empezó Hinata molesta. Ino se encogió de hombros._

_**-ashh…ya lo sabía…-**__empezó a ver el meno desinteresada, Hinata la miro como si estuviera loca._

_**-¡¿Cómo que lo sabías?! ¡sakura! ¡Sabemos muy bien quién es él!...¡él solo es un jugador!...dime que solo bromeas por favor-**__Sakura niega lentamente._

_**-lo siento Hinata…no puedo negarlo pero es que...**_

_Hinata la interrumpe con su brazo estirado-__**no solo no…digas nadas-**__la oji perla la mira con reproche y Sakura baja su mirada__**-Sakura...conozco a Sasuke desde primaria…no es lo que crees…probablemente piensas que es lo que es porque el actúa de esa manera-**__La peli rosa se queda en silencio sin mirarla- __**pero no es como tú crees que el esta actuando…vas a salir herida Sakura créeme, pero Sasuke Uchiha no es lo mejor para ti…**_

_**-Hinata…sé que me tratas de ayudar pero si voy a salir herida entonces es mi problema, pero por ahora quiero que confíes en mis sentimientos…me gusta Sasuke…no puedo evitarlo…el tiempo que he pasado con él mi corazón late con fuerza…y me sonrojo de sobre manera-**__la oji perla suspira cansada, Sakura toma sus manos__**-por favor…sola dame tu apoyo…como mi amiga-Hinata**__ la mira no muy convencida pero acepta rendida._

_**-bien, pero si sales herida…te diré que te lo dije ¿vale?-**__Sakura asiente sonriente-__**además que de partirle su cara -**__las chicas ríen por el comentario._

**Fin flash back**

**-espero que Hinata no tenga razón-**murmura para sí misma la oji jade.

¡**Hey!-**Saluda Naruto acercándose a las chicas**-¿cómo va todo el festival? ¿Ya terminaron? ¿Nos podemos ir?-**se volteo para irse pero Hinata lo golpea.

-**no seas tonto, tu vas a ayudar- **lo jala por la orejas al que ahora era su novio.

**-espera…babe…no tan fuerte-**y se aleja hacia el salón de clases para decorar, Ino mira a Sakura con una sonrisa picarona y los sigue, dejando a solas a Sasuke y a Sakura.

**-emm…hola Sasuke-**saluda nerviosa la peli rosa, el pelinegro mueve un poco su cabeza como saludo-**oye…sobre lo que paso…-**una voz los interrumpe.

**-¡Sasuke y Sakura!-**saluda la profesora Kurenai**-¡qué bien que están aquí!...quería pedirles ayuda en algo ¿está bien?-**los chicos se miran entre sí.

Sakura se encontraba sobre una silla colocando unos últimos detalles en una tienda donde iban a poner juegos y juguetes como recompensa.

-**Sasuke …¿eso es lo que vas a hacer?-**decía Sakura desde arriba**-¿estar sentado mirándome?**

**-no hay mejores cosas que hacer-**comenta el pelinegro indiferente, la peli rosa bufea molesta y vuelve con su labor, pero pisa mal y se balancea con la silla, pero no cae al recuperar el equilibrio.

**-ten más cuidado torpe-**se molesta Sasuke, escondiendo su preocupación.

La ojirosada le saca la lengua-**no me digas torpe, torpe-**se vuelve a balancear y como auto reflejo Sasuke corre hacia ella, dejando que esta caiga encima de él

Sakura abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que sus labios estaban muy cerca a los de Sasuke, todavía sin salir del shock. No se movieron ni dijeron nada, estaban en un profundo silencio, tratando de pensar en cómo salir de este vergonzoso momento. Bueno…Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en besarla, solo no podía. Sus manos sobre ella y sus labios moviéndose, su olor a cerezo inundando sus fosas nasales. En verdad quería dejar de pensar en eso pero no podía ¿Qué era este deseo que lo consumía? ¿Tan bajo lo tenía?...¿que era este sentimiento?...a él nunca le había pasado cosas así…pero su olor…sus labios…su cara sonrojada…todo esa imagen frente a sus ojos lo volvía loco…el solo quería…quería…

Rápidamente sube su cabeza cortando esa distancia y la besa. Sakura abre sus ojos con sorpresa, no sabiendo que hacer, pero pasando los segundos cerros sus ojos disfrutando ese momento. Empezó a mover sus labios con torpeza, Sasuke sabia como besarla por eso no era tan difícil seguir sus pasos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero sentía que pasaban minutos sentados con sus manos juntas besándose sin pensar en nada, sin pensar quienes eran…solo ellos dos solos…como unos enamor…

Abrieron sus ojos y rápidamente se separaron con miradas de confusión, Sakura tenía sus manos en sus labios y Sasuke la miraba con sus cejas fruncidas. Esto nunca le había pasado a él, claro él había jugado con otras chicas y las besaba y tocaba sin importarle nada solo para acabar con su deseos de hombre, Pero Sakura, ella era diferente, cuando sintió sus labios lo que más quiso fue seguirla besando y sentir más de ella, su deseo por ella era más de lo que podía haber sentido alguna vez.

Sakura iba abrir su boca, pero la cierra sin saber que decir ¿ y si Sasuke sentía lo mismo por ella?, claro el la había besado, pero ¿no era lo mismo con otras chicas?. Ella lo sabía, Sasuke era UN JUGADOR, y con los jugadores lo máximo que puedes llegar a tener es un corazón roto.

Dos chicos interrumpe el silencio, Hinata venia abrazada de se novio Naruto.

**-¡hey chicos!-**saludan. Los mencionados voltearon al mismo tiempo-** Hinata me dio una gran idea, nos encontramos esta noche y disfrutamos del festival juntos ¿Qué dicen?.**

**-por mi está bien…-**susurra lentamente la peli rosa, Sasuke se levanta con sus ojos cerrados.

**-no me les uno…-**murmura y coloca sus audífonos para escuchar música. Sakura lo mira triste mientras se aleja.

**-y ¿a este que le pasa?-**pregunta Naruto, Hinata mira a Sakura con reproche

**-nada…solo trabajamos mucho-**susurra Sakura, dejando confundido a la pareja.

Ya era la hora del festival, todos se encontraba hablando, jugando y comiendo. Unos esperando actos y otros esperando sus otros compañeros, como lo hacían Hinata, Naruto y Seigatsu.

Hinata llevaba una falda larga que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas de un color marrón claro, una camisa de tiras de color verde y una chaqueta marrón oscuro, más que la falda, usando unas sandalias. Se veía un poco maquillada y su cabello negro caía como cascadas juntos sus mechones azules naturales, se veía hermosa, toda una chica eco (ecologista). Naruto tenía su mano junto a la de oji perla, llevaba un blue jean azul oscuro y una camisa de ACDC. Llevaba unos converse de color gris.

Seigatsu trataba de mirar a otra parte, buscando a Shikamaru y los demás, además de evitando topar su vista con los tortolos. Vestía casi igual que Naruto, solo que su camisa era verde, tenía un suéter y llevaba unos deportivos blancos con negro.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Sakura, que vestía un vestido rojo hasta sus rodillas, unos guantes rojos para el frio, un cintillo del mismo color y unas medias que le llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas de color negro, y por último las botas con tacón. Venia junto a Ino que llevaba una camisa manga larga azul y un pantalón largo con unos converses rosados. Se había hecho una cola alta con un mechón largo rubio cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Me gusta lo que le hiciste a tu cabello-comenta Sakura, mientras caminaba en el patio del colegio ya decorado como de festival, había mucha gente y por lo tanto ruido.

-¡SAKURA, INO!-era Hinata que las llamaba para estar juntas, Sakura e Ino se miran y sonríen dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Al final llego Shikamaru con una camisa larga roja y blue jean y su converses amarillo mostaza. Solo faltaba Sasuke e pero seriamente nadie estaba seguro si él en verdad iba a venir.

Luego de jugar algunos juegos, comer algunos algodones de azúcar y pasear por las tiendas. Los chicos se dirigieron a ver el acto del festival, un baile tipo árabe que iban hacer las porristas del colegio.

**-oh kami, prefiero vomitar a ver esto...-**comenta Hinata molesta.

**-vamos amor, debe ser divertido y no solo van a participara las porristas, también las chicas del club de gimnasia-**le calma el rubio acariciando la espalda de la oji perla que lo mira sonriente.

-**yai…me van hacer vomitar…-**dice Seigatsu mirándolos**- me conseguiré novia…-**el chico voltea a donde Sakura subiendo las cejas a arriba y abajo.

**-ni lo pienses-**dice las oji verde con un aura maligno, Seigatsu suspira.

**-Allá hay puestos-**dice Ino tomando la mano del de coleta sin querer (Shikamaru), haciendo al chico sonrojar de repente, nadie se dio cuenta pues todos estaban concentrados en buscar puestos.

Sakura voltea por un momento y se sonroja al encontrarse a lo lejos a Sasuke, que llevaba una camisa negra de la banda Metallica, unos jeans negros y unos conversen negros. Solo se podía ver de espaldas. Sakura lo pensó por un momento y miro a sus amigos riendo, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, se muerde su labio inferior con preocupación, quería ir a saludar…pero ¿ya no estaba siendo una molestia ya? Es decir, puede que Sasuke solo piensa que es una molestia…ashh ¿Por qué estaba empezando a perder confidencia? ¿No se acordaba que siempre que cuando estaba con él era diferente, menos tímida? Tal vez…el no pensaba que era una molesta ¿o sí?

Nego con su cabeza olvidando sus pensamientos y con una cara determinante se dirige hacia Sasuke que escuchaba música y estaba ahora sentado bajo el árbol de cerezo, que estaba solitario porque todos estaba viendo la presentación del momento.

Sakura se pone a su lado y le quita el audífonos izquierdo, escuchando una canción The police, llamada Message in the bottle.

**-¡hey!-**se queja al verla, luego recuerda lo que paso hace unas horas atrás y mira a otro lado refunfuñando**-molestia…**

**-me gusta esta canción, ¿the police?-**comenta ella, con brillos en sus ojos. Unos ojos negros se abren sorprendidos.

**-¿los conoces?-**pregunta él.

-**he escuchado…pero me inclino mas en el rock alternativo…-**dice ella indiferente, y luego le sonríe-¿**Qué haces aquí? ¿noooo que el famoso Sasuke Uchiha no le gusta este tipo de festivales?-**Sakura trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido hace dos horas, después de todo no quería arruinar lo que ella pensaba que tenían "especial". Es decir…hablar en la azotea…es algo especial ¿no?...cuando es con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke se encoge de hombro indiferente**-digamos que fui obligado…**

Sakura sonríe triste, no sé porque le vino esto en la cabeza pero igual pregunto**- ¿viniste por Krista?-**Sasuke la mira por un instante. Él no era tonto, sabía que la chica estaba celosa o eso…se notaba con su sonrisa falsa…él la conocía…su sonrisa era más hermosa y tierna…no espera ¿Qué está pensando?, Sakura es alguien ingenua, inmadura, vulnerable…pero también dulce y tiene buen sentido del humor…y puede que sienta algo por ella, algo pequeñito PERO vamos Sasuke alias cubito de hielo Uchiha, Casanova y que solo piensa en sí mismo, NO, perdón JAMAS, se enamoraría de una chica. No _otra vez_.

**-no…-**contesta con la verdad, sonriendo arrogante, haciendo que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaran. Amaba el poder que tenía en ella, podía sentir, no tan literal, su corazón latiendo por él ¿Quién no?, después de todo era el chico más deseado del colegio, y claro luego viene el idiota de Naruto, su sonrisa aumento mas-**Tenía que trabajar en mis horas extra de servicio comunitario…**

**¿Qué? ¿Hicisteis algo mal Uchiha? ¿Portándote mal otra vez? ¿o fallasteis un examen?-**pregunta ella, arrogante, queriendo molestarlo.

Sasuke frunce el seño**-ni que te importara…-**y se levanta para irse. Sakura lo detiene con el brazo.

**-¡hey!..Lo siento…claramente podía verse mis intenciones pero es que siempre eres tan arrogante...además es una pequeña broma Sasuke no te lo tomes a pecho-**es interrumpida. Sasuke mira a otro lado un poco molesto, le había hecho recordar porque hacia esas horas extras.

-**Rompí todas las ventanas del salón de clases…-**susurro, y por un momento se arrepintió ¿Por qué le decía esto? Pero sus labios se movían por si solos**-tuve una emergencia…en el hospital y el profesor me mando a detención, mi madre murió y…-**apretó sus manos con fuerza pero su cara mostraba tranquilidad-supongo que se moleste y rompí las ventana con mis manos, se encoge de hombros y ríe sin humor**- Me mandaron hacer servicios comunitarios por un año, no me expulsaron porque el colegio está financiado con las empresas Uchiha…y…-**por un momento se quedo en silencio otra vez, ¿Por qué lo contaba sus cosas personales? ¿Desde cuándo hablaba el de su problemas? Ni a Naruto le contaba nada, ni si quiera cuando estaba borracho, JA como si eso hubiese pasado, el nunca se emborrachaba. Sakura bajaba su mirada triste, se arrepintió por haberlo molestad.

-**lo siento Sasuke…hago las cosas sin pensar no me di cuenta…en verdad lamento lo de tu madre**-baja la mirada triste pero escucha él encendedor y un olor a cigarrillo le llega a su nariz. Sasuke había prendido uno para calmarse un poco, pero la oji jade lo detiene.

**-para…-**dice ella, dejando que su cabello corto vuele por el viento. Ahora e encontraba parados, lejos de la multitud, sus miradas juntas**- te…harás daño…**

**-si con esto los atraerá…-**dice en susurros, confundiendo a Sakura.

**-¿Quiénes...Sasuke?**-pregunta ella, el mira otro lado, perdiendo su vista de los de la peli-rosada.

Un silencio, el cigarrillo ya en el piso y apagado, sus manos todavía juntas, confusiones…el chico era frio como el hielo y cerrado como una caja de seguridad. June era abierta y libre como un conejo en una pradera. Dos cosas realmente distintas.

Como las cargas eléctricas, uno positivo y el otro negativo.

Sakura se muerde el labio, Sasuke estaba frente a ella mirando a otro lado como ido…se veía bien…no se veía como todos los veían…se veía vulnerable ahí…en silencio ¿Por qué ella no lo veía como todos? ¿Por qué ella no lo dejaba de ver como alguien admirable?...para ella Sasuke Uchiha era alguien que si se preocupaba por los demás, buena persona y sensible ¿Por qué actuaba como si no?...o ¿es que el amor la cegaba?...si Sasuke Uchiha era así de frio…entonces tenía que averiguarlo-**Sasuke…me gustas**-dice de repente, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que posa su vista en ella-**no me importa perder la apuesta…yo…en verdad me gustas…no lo sé, puede que si eres alguien frio y arrogante pero a veces te muestras diferente y gentil-**Sakura recuerda cuando él la abrazo, las veces que él la escucho sin interrumpirla, la vez le dio su suéter, la vez que pago la comida por ella, la vez que se sonrojo por algo que había dicho, la vez que cuando cayó de la escalera, él la salvo y la vez que la beso con tanta gentileza**- se que probablemente esté cometiendo una estupidez confesándome así cuando te dije muy segura que no caería por ti ni nada por el estilo-**ríe melancólica por un momento pero luego para sin ninguna expresión en su cara mirando al piso**-pero…-**levanta su cara para chocar su mirada con las de él, sin miedo-**pero me gustaría intentarlo contigo…y así conocerte mejor-** lo dijo con determinación, manteniendo su mirada. Ya no podía ir para atrás…solo había que esperar.

No basto las palabras…pero si un beso, Sasuke la jalo del brazo y la beso, no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero si sabía que lo hecho, hecho estaba…

Y le gustaba.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap…perdonen por no actualizar ayer…tarea everywhere…hehe**

**Bueno ahora si me voy volando con mi unicornio a Muffinland! Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HOLA! AL FIN REGRESE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II! Bueno en verdad disculpen me…tarde DEMASIADO! Lo se!.. lo que paso fue lo siguiente:**

**En mi clase actuación me pusieron como el productor y uno de los actores, tuve que trabajar MUCHIIISIMO! La semana de la obra tuve que quedarme hasta las 6 en clases arreglando y dirigiendo y ayudando a los actores y contratando gente como técnico, maquillaje, vendiendo tickets etc etc…la verdad no tuve tiempo de nada.**

**-lo bueno…salió todo bien XD tuvimos que hacer repetir la obra por dos noches porque a la gente le gusto WIII**

**Luego tuve 4 proyectos y 3 examenes que hacer luego de esa semana (ushh si…horrible fue) y luego los finales entonces decidi…mejor actualizo en navida…**

**Lamento tardar…¡pero tengo sorpresas! Ñaca ñaca…hoy les traigo dos capitulo nuevos y 3 especiales YEEEEEEEEEEY! *volando con nyan cat y mi unicornio en muffinlandia***

**El capitulo nuevo es e que es el que sigue la serie y los 3 especiales que tienen que ver con la historia pero no es necesario (por ejemplo si no estuvieran, no importaría) pero aquí tan**

**Disfruten (por cierto pero me van a odiar en este capitulo pero la verdad es que lo escribi hace años XDD y no quiero cambiarlo…pero esperen y verán…)**

**Naruto es de Kishimoto que si fuera él…man…no se pero alargaría los epis!**

Capitulo 8: ¿quieres saber qué es ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha?

Frio era la palabra que describía esa noche. Una gran tormenta se desataba en aquella noche, los truenos sonaban con fuerza y las gruesas lluvias caían con intensidad, era el perfecto clima para lo que iba ocurrir esa noche:

Una mujer de cabellos negros y largos se acerca a su hijo de 6 años que miraba la ventana solitario.-Hijo ¿Por qué no vas y sales con Itachi a comprar algunas películas?...así nos ponemos todos en familia y…

-¿sin papá?-pregunta inocente el chico mirando a su madre preocupada. La mujer lo mira con unos ojos tristes.

-Papá fue a un viaje de trabajo….

-¡Papá nunca esta! ¡Especialmente en mi cumple años! Siempre está en la de Itachi…-Mikoto abraza a su hijo que estaba rojo de ira. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado con su compañía y no pasaba ni un tiempo con él, especialmente con su madre que desde ya un tiempo se le había borrado su sonrisa, mostrando su infelicidad.

-podemos verlo juntos ¿no te gusta pasar tiempo con tu madre Sasuke?-Su madre sonríe al ver a su hijo calmarse un poco.

-claro que me gusta estar contigo mamá-su madre acaricia su mejilla-¡llamare a Itachi y luego cantaremos cumple años!-corre hacia las escalares para ir al cuarto de Itachi y su madre lo ve irse mientras suspira cansada.

-Fugaku ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que te necesitamos?-murmura mirando la ventana, recordando las veces que dormía en la cama y miraba hacia su lado al ver a nadie junto a ella-no creo que lo soporte mas…-mira su anillo de compromiso en sus dedos.

Sasuke toca la puerta de Itachi-Hermano…-pero no escucha ninguna repuesta-¡Mamá quiere que vayamos a comprar algunas películas! ¡ITACHI!...-bufeo molesto-bueno entrare pero no digas que no llame la puerta…-lentamente abre la puerta con cuidado, y sus ojos se abrieron de miedo al ver a su hermano inerte en él piso, sangre alrededor de su cuerpo y una carta a su lado.

Se había suicidado….

Sasuke abre los ojos con fuerza-¡AH!-se levanta de su cama respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo sudaba y temperatura estaba alta. Con su mano se cubre la cara con pánico-solo…era un sueño…

-¡SAKURA!-grita por cuarta vez la madre de la mencionada desde la cocina-¡LEVANTATE O TE TIRO AGUA FRIA ENCIMA!-la peli rosa abrió sus ojos adormilada.

-¡YA VOY MAMA!-grita devuelta mientras tomaba sus lentes negros para ver-se terminaron las vacaciones…-se levanta y se acerca al closet a tomar su uniforme-mmm…-mira su celular un momento-ninguna llamada este verano….

En la escuela un rubio corre por todos los pasillos en busca de su amigo que extraño mucho.

-¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!-gritaba por todos los pasillos, la gente lo miraba como un rarito. Las chicas lo miraban sonrojadas pero un poco cómicas.

Sasuke estaba con Suigetsu y Shikamaru, escucha a Naruto a lo lejos y rápidamente se voltea para esconderse a alguna parte…y no volver nunca.

-bueno…creo que yo mejor me voy…-dice apurado con sus manos en el bolsillo y voltea como robot para irse de una vez, pero Naruto se lanza sobre él-Dobe…-dice apachurrado en el piso.

-¡SASUKE! ¡TE EXTRAÑE AMIGO!-lo abraza como un oso de peluche-¡ayer soñé que te ibas y me dejabas solo para buscar poder y venganza! Y que me querías matar…TT_TT-un aura negra empieza a crecer debajo de él y todos los que estaban alrededor se alejaban de ahí rápidamente-¿teme?

Naruto salió volando del lugar-¡ME ESTABAS SOFOCANDO IDIOTA! ¡HARE TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-el rubio que estaba quejándose del dolor de su caída, lo ve acercarse con un aura maligna.

-espera Sasuke…era una broma hehe…vamos ¿somos amigos no?..¿Sasuke?

Un grito de niñita se escucha por toda la escuela.

Sakura corría a toda velocidad porque ya se le hacía tarde, llevaba una cola alta y su cabello estaba un poco más largo. Llevaba su uniforme de P.E, ya que era su primera clase del día.

Ya llegando al colegio, que estaba solo porque todos estaban en clases, se pone frente la puerta del gimnasio y suspira cansada, un poco asustada-primer día de clases y me quede dormida…-se reprime ella misma. La puerta se abre para su sorpresa.

-¿tarde Haruno?-escucha la voz maligna de su profesora Anko que sonreía de lado-no te preocupes entra…-la chica entra extrañada por su comportamiento. Al entrar vio a sus compañeros haciendo sentadillas con dolor en sus caras-¡clase, porque Sakura llego tarde todos correrán 100 vueltas por toda la cancha sin parar ¿me oyeron?!-todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿100?-se quejo uno con miedo-¿sin parar? Pero…eso es imposib…

-¡CORRAN PEDAZOS DE PENDEJOS O HARE QUE EL DIA DE HOY QUIERAn PARTIRCE LAS PIERNAS POR LAS MILES DE VUELTAS QUE LES MANDARE HACER!-todos empezaron a correr como niños buenos mientras miraban feo a la pelirosa que les sonreía avergonzada en modo de disculpa. Anko sonríe con superioridad. Un niño gordito cae en la vuelta numero 10-¡Vamos BOLA DE GRASA QUE TU MAMÁ NO TE PAGA EL COLEGIO PARA ANDAR COMIENDO Y DURMIENDO EN CLASES!-un niño con asma se empieza a sofocar y cae al piso tratando de respirar-¡OH VAMOS ENCLENQUE, SE TE PASARA! ¡CORRAN!-luego sonríe como un demonio-corran mis pequeños esclavos…corran…MUAHAHAHA-Todos miran a su profesora con una gotita anime.

En el almuerzo, Sakura caminaba con Hinata e Ino buscando mesas. Tenía unas caras largas por tanto ejercicio que hicieron hoy, les dolía las piernas, los brazos, la espalda…todo…

-demonios…la vieja se paso-se queja Ino sentándose en una mesa, Hinata cae en su plato dormida-he decidido que el año que viene tomare clases de sociología en vez de P.E…aunque me mate de aburrimiento…

-si es que esto no nos mata-se queja la peli rosa, a lo lejos ve a un pelinegro junto a un rubio que tenía un gran chichón en su frente y corte en su mejilla izquierda. Frunció el seño molesta, no quería hablar con ese idiota. Desde el festival ni se hablan, cada vez que ella trataba de llamarlo no agarraba su teléfono o le trancaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él? Y ella que pensaba que le gustaba…luego de ese beso. ¿y si era su culpa? ¿Hizo mal? ¿no era suficientemente buena para él? Sakura sacude su cabeza molesta-_¡es su culpa!...no debería culparme por ello…el debía llamarme, después de todo el fue que me beso…el que me dio una oportunidad y luego la boto por el desagüe_-Sakura suspira no muy convencida y empieza a comer su papilla.

Naruto ve a su novia sentada a lo lejos con Sakura-chan e Ino y sonríe zorrunamente.

-¡ahí están las chicas!, vamos Sasuke-Naruto se mueve para irse pero el pelinegro se queda ahí paralizado ahí-¿Teme?...

-ve tu…no tengo hambre-y deja el plato en una mesa para luego irse del lugar.

El rubio achica sus ojos-¿Qué le pasa?...-se encoge de hombros-lo averiguare después-y se dirige hacia las chicas. Sakura mira como Sasuke se va y mira su plato con tristeza….¿la estaba evitando?

-¡HEY!-saludo el oji azul-¿nada nuevo?-se sienta al lado de Hinata que seguía dormida en su plato de comida, Naruto lo mira con una gota anime-¿Hina?-la comienza a tocar con un cubierto como si fuera un objeto extraño. La peli rosa se levanta de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-pregunta la rubia que la mira extrañada.

-no tengo hambre…-camina hacia la salida con seriedad.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunta con cejas fruncida la yamanaka un poco molesta. Naruto se encoje de hombros, como sabiendo lo que pasaba…

-nadie tiene hambre…-Ino lo mira aun mas confundida.

-¡UCHIHA!-escucha el pelinegro. Esta vez le iba a decir sus cosas….ella no se merecía ser tratada como la trataba es decir ¿ni una llamada? ¿es así como funciona esto de las relaciones? A no, ese chico no sería igual de siempre con ella, ella no era una cualquiera. A Sakura Haruno se lo toma enserio. Sasuke no se detiene al escucharla, sigue su camino como si estuviera sordo-¡DETENTE! ¡SE UN HOMBRE Y DAME LA CARA!-Sasuke se detiene por un momento y voltea sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Sakura esta vez no se intimido con su mirada se quedo paradita ahí mientras él se acercaba en grandes zancadas.

Sasuke se acercaba y se acercaba con terror, su mirada congelaría a cualquier alma, pero ella se quedo ahí, ni si quiera se inmuto cuando sus caras estaban muy cercas-¿Qué? ¿se te ofrece algo HARUNO?-pregunta seco y con un poco de sarcasmo, la peli rosa lo mira irónica.

-¿Qué que se me ofrece?...-pregunta aun mas irónica, levanta sus brazos molesta-¿Cómo que se me ofrece? ¿Qué te crees?...me besas en el festival y luego desapareces como no quiera la cosa….y me preguntas ¿Qué se me ofrece?-Sasuke voltea los ojos-no llamaste…no me enviasteis un mensaje…Solo desaparecisteis…así de fácil-el pelinegro la empuja hacia los casilleros.

-hablas como si tuviéramos algo Sakura-sonríe de lado, Sakura empieza a sudar un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba acorralada entre sus brazos, pero no se rindió, el no la asustaría otra vez.

-solo…quiero saber ¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Por qué me besaste? Y ¿Por qué ahora me ignoras como…si…

-Sakura no eres la única a la que he besado en mi vida…mis besos no demuestran amor…solo deseo-se acerca a su oído-en ese momento solo sentía deseo que ya se me quito-Sakura abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

-_un deseo del momento_-se repitió ella misma en ese instante. Sasuke se iba alejar de ella, sus palabras la debieron dejar en shock y eso era lo que quería; alejarle. Sin embargo la risa de Sakura lo sorprende.

-hahaha…-reía con ganas la peli rosa, Sasuke frunce el seño confundido-si claro..Sasuke…¿seguro que era el deseo del momento?-el pelinegro no podía salir del shock ¿de dónde sacaba toda esa confidencia la peli rosa?-de verdad que casi me lo creo…haha-el pelinegro baja sus brazos de los lados de ella pero sin dejar de cortar distancia, su vista hacia abajo mirándola y ella hacia arriba mirándolo de vuelta-ambos sabemos que ese deseo que tienes por mí no se te ha acabado-la peli rosa acerca sus labios a su oído-ambos sabemos que quieres mas de ese beso…

Sasuke sonríe de lado-no juegues con fuego Sakura…lo que estás haciendo no es bueno…

-tu tampoco Sasuke ¿quieres que sea tu chica mala? ¿Quieres ver si ese deseo que tú deseo "del momento" es más que una fachada?-Sakura se acerca a sus labios pero se detiene, casi se podía tocar con un solo empujo, el pelinegro no decía nada…no podía creer lo que escuchaba-seré tu chica mala…-Sasuke se aleja antes de que lo besara.

-Hmp…felicidades Sakura Haruno…eres oficialmente la novia de Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura levanta una ceja incrédula al escucharlo-pero te advierto…no me hago responsable de que salgas herida…porque te lo buscaste-Sasuke se voltea.

-¡tú eres el que te lo buscaste!-grita segura de sí misma, pero justo cuando el pelinegro gira a la esquina para subir las escalares hacia el segundo piso, la oji jade cae arrodillada y súper sonrojada.

-sakura ¿de donde sacasteis eso? ¿"Ambos sabemos que me sigues deseando"?...- su cubre con sus brazos en el piso-espero que mi plan funcione….-murmura con tristeza.

Segundo día, Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas en clase de P.E. Sus caras mostraban dolor en cada lagartija, porque no solo habían estado 10 minutos haciendo eso seguido, cargaban hasta rocas en sus espaldas, obra y gracia de su profesora Anko. Muchos alumnos habían caído y como castigo tenían que correr una milla y luego volver a hacerlo.

-58…-decía con dificultad Sakura, tenía que llegar a 60. A su lado un chico cae en su 59.

-¡UNA MILLA!-le grita la loca profesora, el chico lo mira en suplica.

-solo me faltaba una…no me haga repetirlo…por favor…

-¿oh? ¿Está cansado?-pregunto la mujer con preocupación-¡ENTONCES HAGA DOS MILLAS A VER SI SE CANSA MAS!-grito con todas sus fuerza y el pobre chico corre antes de que cantara el gallo-bien…-mira a Sakura que termina su ultima lagartija-nada mal Haruno ¡DEBERIAN APRENDER DE ELLA!-todos la miraron mal otra vez.

-de esta forma terminare matándome...-susurra para sí misma mientras miraba a su lado como Ino casi lloraba del dolor.

-creo que gane peso por mis nuevos músculos…-se quejaba Ino en la casa de la peli rosa. Hinata comia un pote de Helado de fresa.

-oh es otra cosa…-susurra metiéndose un cucharon de helado. Ino mira a su amiga con mala cara.

-mira quién habla…la que se está comiendo todo un kilo de helado

-mañana lo perderé con P.E-dice sin importancia la peli azulada/negra metiéndose otro cucharon de helados.

Sakura se tira en su cama-estoy cansada de todo esto…Anko…Sasuke…de mis estupideces-las amigas la miraron interrogativa.

-¿Qué hay con Sasuke?-preguntan las dos al mismo tiempo.

La peli rosa suspiro-no me creerán pero soy su novia-sus amigas abrieron los ojos en par en par-¡pero no le digan a nadie!...no creo que sea mejor divulgarlo hasta ahora…menos a Naruto…prefiero que Sasuke le diga. La peli rosa y la rubia miran a Hinata.

La oji parla frunció el seño-hey…a veces le guardo secretos a Naruto-kun…-sus amigas la miraron serias-¡hablo en serio!-Sakura volteo los ojos.

-él caso es que no me lo pidió como esperaba…más bien creo que yo fui la que presiono

La oji azul empezó a negar con su cabeza-uish uish…eso no es bueno…el chico es el que tiene que presionar y atacar y SUFRIR-lo ultimo lo dijo con fuego en sus ojos, sus amigas la miraron con una gota anime-para ser novia de una chica-Hinata asintió.

-eso es cierto…por eso no me gusta Sasuke, él cree que tiene todo bajo su control-Sakura sonrió de lado.

-no por mucho tiempo…-sus amigas se miraron entre sí…Sakura estaba tramando algo.

Sakura's POV's

-Sasuke…-susurre en nuestro beso, nos encontrábamos en un pasillo lejos de las instalaciones del colegio, donde los de limpieza guardaban sus cosas y se marchaban. Me encontraba sentada en una mesa, mientras él estaba frente mío, besando mis labios que se movían con rapidez y desespero. Nos habíamos escapados de clases. Yo no era de esas chicas que escapaba, pero hoy era un excepción. Se supone que había hecho una apuesta la tercera vez…o la cuarta que nos vimos de saber quien caía por quien…pero todo cambio con quien desea mas a quien y ahora me encontraba besándolo a escondidas y escapando de clases. Los demás no saben sobre esto y menos mis padres, solo mis amigas que guardaban el secreto como las buenas que era.

Juntos decidimos escondernos, y cuando lo hacia Sasuke solo me besaba y cuando se cansaba me dejaba, sola. Pensé que juntos el iba a cambiar pero cada día que estamos juntos siento…que solo otra más…mi plan no funcionaba.

-Sasuke…-susurre otra vez, quería tomar aire, el se detiene y sin mirarme, se sienta a mi lado prendiendo su cigarro, mis labios y ropas olían a aquella sustancia maligna, y las explicaciones por ello se me estaban acabando.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

No sabía como demonios iba a cambiarlo, se me acababan las ideas…trataba de ser la mejor novia para él, lo esperaba en las practicas, lo invitaba a salir (cual rechazaba sin que me deje explicar), y siempre era yo la que empezaba las conversaciones-hey ¿todo bien?-trataba de tener una conversación, tratando de sonreir.

-bien…-contesta frio, sin nada de sentimientos, desvaneciendo mi sonrisa de mi cara.

-¿estas bien?-pregunte preocupada-estas más serio que…

-¿Qué te importa?-se levanta y se va, sin mirarme. El peli negro casi nunca me hablaba, nunca me contaba sus problemas era tan cerrado, pensaba que juntos el se abriría. Pero sigue sin tenerme confianza y ya estaba pensando que nunca lo tendría. Y creo que lo mejor era ponerle correa a ese arrogante.

En la hora de salida me encontré con mis amigas que me esperaban para tomar un café en Doodles, un restaurante cerca de aquí.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿fuiste a la enfermería?-pregunta Ino, mientras caminábamos a Doodles.

Tuve que seguir el juego, no quería que supieran que estaba con Sasuke, o lo matarían- sí, bueno….me sentía un poco mareada-dije sin ánimos, Hinata mira a Ino, mandándose miradas que ellas solo entendían.

-suenas mal amiga…-dice Hinata, revisando un mensaje que parecía ser de Naruto.

-¿si? Debe ser que tengo un poco de fiebre…-Ino iba a ponerme su mano en mi frente, pero me moví rápidamente- tu sabes, posiblemente…JAJA.

Ino frunce el seño e iba a decir algo pero…

-¡OH Kami!, olvide que hoy iba a casa de Naruto…-dice Hinata con una mano en su mejilla, mirando su celular como si su vida estuviera en juego-tengo que irme…si no voy de seguro raspara el examen de mañana y le prohibirán jugar con el equipo en el juego de la próxima semana-nos besa en la mejilla, y se va corriendo sin antes decir un lo lamento.

Había olvidado el juego de la próxima semana, los chicos iba a jugar.

-AWWW…quisiera tener novio-dice Ino mirando por donde se había ido Hinata, la mire por unos momentos, pensando en cómo yo quisiera tener…un real novio…

Los días pasaban, y Sasuke seguía igual, yo empezaba a cambiar, mis ojos más oscuros y fríos, era un desastre por el hecho de llorar tanto en mi cuarto, me sentía como una persona usada, me sentía…como una más y las lagrimas no tardaban en salir. Tenía 4 días sin reunirme con mis amigos y la mayoría de las veces me pasaba sentada bajo el árbol en los recreos. Sé que sonaba débil y estúpida pero…no podía detener el amor que sentía por él solo cada vez que mi corazón latía cuando me besaba o se acercaba a mi quería preguntar me ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué corazón? ¿Saben? El amor te hacer cambiar…te hace estúpido…se los juro…

-hey…-escuche a Naruto, sentándose a mi lado.

-no se donde esta Hinata-dije automáticamente, sin dejarlo decir lo que quería decir.

Naruto pone una mano en su corazón-me siento ofendido…quería saber cómo estabas…

Lo mire confundida pero luego suspire-no bien…-paso una mano en mi cabello-siento…que estoy haciendo las cosas mal-escondo mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

-¿Cómo así?-pregunta él, mirándome con sus ojos azul intenso, en mi corazón sentí alivio al verlos. No era que el chico me gustaba ni nada, sino que su aura era tan fresca y decidida. Un aura de líder que ayudaba a sus amigos. Me di cuenta de la suerte que tenia Hinata de tenerlo como novio.

-¿Naruto me guardarías un secreto?-pregunte, él me miro confundido y tomando mi mano, como amigo, me sonríe diciendo que si-¿sabías que..Yo….soy novia de..?

-¿Sasuke?-asentí sorprendida- el chico no lo admitirá pero lo sé todo de él, después de todo el teme es mi mejor amigo…el no me había contado pero se notaba…tanto tiempo juntos, aprendí leer tras sus acciones…

Lo mire por unos instante y luego baje la mirada- siento que él me toma como una mas…me trata de una manera tan horrible…no sé lo que espera de mi…no se que le he hecho…Yo solo quiero saber todo de él..Pero es tan cerrado…

Naruto ríe-él es así…-luego mira el cielo azulado- sobre cómo te trata el siempre ha sido así, arrogante y molesto…

-dímelo a mí-dije riendo melancólica.

-pero no creo que él piense que eres otra más…-lo miro con mis cejas fruncidas-lo sé porque…lo he visto más feliz…¿sabías que él vive solo?

-¿Qué?-susurre.

-si…me lo dijo una vez que nos emborrachamos…¿conoces la compañía Uchiha?

-mi padre trabaja ahí..y se que el papá de Sasuke es el jefazo de los jefazos…

-bueno…sobre eso…su padre vive en otro país, con su madre. Ellos antes Vivian aquí juntos como una familia, Vivian junto a su hermano mayor. Pero un accidente cambio todo, su hermano se había suicidado. El que más sufrió fue Sasuke, que ahora se convertía en el sucesor de la compañía. Decidieron que Sasuke viviría en otro país, en una mejor escuela, sin embargo el se rehusó. No quería separarse de donde su hermano vivía. Él no podía olvidarlo, y ese trauma lo volvió tan fría y distante. Su padre no le importo y se fue dejándolo viviendo solo, diciendo que volviera con grandes notas y un diploma de graduación a donde él estaba. A los años sus padres se divorciaron, y su madre fue a donde vivía Sasuke, había peleado con su padre para que volvieran junto a su hijo. La mamá de Sasuke enfermo y luego murió. Esa vez Sasuke rompió todas las ventanas del salón de clases mientras estaba en detención…el cual tuvo que pagar por horas comunitarias extras…

-no llores…-dice Naruto secando mis lagrimas con su dedos y una sonrisa.

-es por eso que tiene ese nombre en su muñeca verdad…¿es su madre?…-susurre, ahogando el llanto.

-¿Qué ahora me tendrás lastima?-pregunta un chico, voltea y me tope con unos ojos negros.

-Sasuke…-susurre.

-¿Qué paso con los secretos? Aa "mejor amigo"-escupe el venenoso.

-no lo culpes…el solo quería-trate de intervenir pero él me interrumpió.

-tu cállate ¿puedes dejar de ser tan molesta y andarle diciendo a todo el mundo que somos novios? Mira te acepte a mi vida solo porque sentía lasti...-el se detiene al recibir un cachetada.

Mis lágrimas salían y resbalaban por mis mejillas. Mi mano izquierda apretada como un puño y la derecha señalando al peli negro que miraba mi mano sorprendido para luego posar sus ojos negros en mi.

-¿me pegaste?-pregunto amenazante.

-te lo merecías…-dije, no convencida con mi voz, su mano toma la mía y la aprieta con fuerza, me agacho un poco miedo de que me pegara. Él ni si quiero lo hizo, solo se limito a verme, luego a Naruto y se fue de ahí.

Mire a Naruto que me miraba preocupado.

-vaya…nadie le había golpeado así…-comenta él, yo lo miro con unos ojos asesinos.

-¡ya llegue!-grite al entrar a la puerta de la casa, sabiendo que mis padres no estaban, subí a mi habitación y caí en la cama-no llores otra vez por ese idiota…-susurre, pero lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas-el no se las merece…-me repetía, pero mi cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose con ganas de llorar-no puedo cambiarlo…no puedo, Simplemente él es así, siempre será así-agarre mi almohada molesta- aunque…sufrió mucho en su infancia…-cubrí mi cara con la almohada-¿Por qué me sigue gustando?...soy una estúpida-el teléfono sonó con la canción de coldplay "Paradise" y rápidamente agarre la llamada con trastesa.

-¡sakura!-escucho en el teléfono, era naruto-¡necesito que me ayudes! ¡Sasuke!...-la oji verde abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

La luces brillaban de todos los colores, una música tecno sonaba con fuerza por todo el lugar y gente la bailaba muy pegados entre multitud como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sí, me encontraba en una discoteca y aunque trate todo lo posible de verme bien para venir acá, tenía unos shorts rosados y una camisa blanca holgada, y bueno… no es que tome mucho tiempo para vestirme porque nada mas vine a buscar a un pelinegro arrogante que según naruto estaba en peligro. No me importaba si ese idiota estuviera en un lugar con olor a alcohol y cigarrillos o que estuviera tomando algo ilegal o que perdiera clases mañana…bueno si un poquito pero el caso es ¿Por qué naruto me PIDIO a mi ir?...si tanto estaba preocupado…hubiese ido él ¿no?

Flash back

-Baka ¿Por qué debo ir yo?-pregunte cansada mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos del idiota.

-¡no me va a escuchar Sakura! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!...Sasuke no puede meterse en problemas su padre lo mataría -cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿y crees que me escuchara a mi? ¿Debo recordarte que le deje una gran marca roja en su cara esta mañana?-escuche a Naruto suspirar.

-créeme…si te ve ahí…Sasuke no pensara dos veces en sacarte de ahí y con ello el mismo-suspire cansada, lo dudaba-Sakura…por favor…él solo hace esto para tener la atención de su padre…siempre lo hace…

-no se Naruto…mi toque de queda ya paso-dije mirando mi reloj, ya eran las 10 pm. Literalmente escuche a Naruto lloriquear y luego decir mil veces "POR FAVOR" el cual me irrito y termine aceptando-bien…pero me debes una Naruto y UNA grande….-empecé a vestirme rápidamente y al mismo tiempo planear como saldría de mi casa sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta.

Fin flash back

Empezó a arrepentirme, no sé porque escuche a Naruto. Tal vez si estaba preocupada por Sasuke aunque claramente no se lo merecía, pero mañana mi cuerpo va a cobrar toda esta noche haciéndome dormir en clases. Suspire cansada y luego acaricie mi pelo avergonzada de las miradas de algunos chicos y viejos que miraban mis piernas con detenimiento, tal vez debí elegir un pantalón largo y no unos shorts cortos.

Empecé a caminar hacia al bar a ver si encontraba a Sasuke y bingo, estaba hablando con una mujer que servía bebidas. Una canción muy conocida empezó a sonar en el bar "we found love" por Rihanna, y gente se levanto para bailar, obstruyéndome el paso hacia Sasuke.

-hey….ouch…esperen-me quejaba mientras me empujaban hacia todas partes, finalmente cuando salí por los pequeños espacios que dejaban, me acerque a Sasuke, que en realidad no hablaba con la mujer esa, coqueteaba con ella.

-entonces ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato…Sasuke-kun?-hablaba juguetonamente la mujer que sonreía bobamente hacia él que se supone que era mi novio que movía su vaso con licor lentamente mientras una sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro.

-no se…no puedo quedarme aquí…tengo que ir al colegio mañana-decía con falsa tristeza, enamorando aun mas a la chica. Levante una ceja irónica.

La chica se acerca más a Sasuke apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa-ou…un chico bueno…-sonríe de lado-me gustan los chicos así…- te enseñare lo "bueno que es él". Se iba a acercar a los labios de Sasuke pero yo interrumpi, tosiendo falsamente.

-disculpa…pero a mi novio se le olvido que coquetear con chicas no es lo adecuado para mantener una relación-dije con el fin de fastidiar su momento. La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verme y Sasuke ni se inmuto a voltear, se quedo rígido donde estaba.

La de cabello marrón mira a Sasuke confundida y luego a mi-oh…no sabía-decía con arrepentimiento-yo…-me mira asustada y se va de ahí, atendiendo a otro hombre que esperaba su pedido. El pelinegro se queda mirando hacia el frente, sin querer mirarme, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿y aquí es donde te escondías durante las vacaciones?-pregunte mirándolo expectante-¿coqueteando con chicas?-trataba de estar calmada, con la intención de solo molestarlo, pero que él estuviera coqueteando con chicas o que solo me usara por el momento me molestaba. Me molestaba que las chicas lo miraran de esa manera, me molestaba que con todo lo que hubiera hecho por él, ni le importara. Me molestaba que nuestros momentos en la azotea se hubiesen arruinados…me molestaba tener estos sentimientos por él que ni si quiera se los merecía, no merecía nada.

-vaya…-dice con falsa tristeza-me acabo de perder la cita de esta noche-continua sarcástico mientras volteaba hacia mí y me mandaba una mirada glacial-¿Qué haces aquí?...vete de una vez, este lugar no es para ti…

Lo mire con las cejas fruncidas, claramente molesta-¿disculpa? Vengo a salvar tu pellejo de que tu padre te mate por estar aquí, como dijo Naruto, y ¿me dices que me vaya?

-no te pedí que lo hicieras…además no me interesa lo que mi padre haga conmigo, eso no te incumbe…-se volteo hacia el bar tomando su bebida, ignorándome. Lo mire hastiada, sabía que no funcionaria ¿para qué preocuparse? ¡Que se quede ahí y lo castiguen de por vida!...ni si quiera sé porque había escuchado a Naruto, pero pensar en el rubio me recordó lo que me había dicho "su padre lo mataría".

Me senté al lado de Sasuke y le pedí a un tipo que también servía las bebidas si me pudiera dar una Coca-Cola dietética, Sasuke solo bufo molesto al ver que no me iba.

-¿haces esto para tener la atención de tu padre?-pregunte de una, sin pensarlo. Sasuke no me contesto pero a juzgar por cómo apretaba su bebida, di en el blanco.

-otra vez…no te incumbe…-susurro gruñendo, sin dirigirme la mirada. Suspire, de verdad que Sasuke era un terco sobre sus sentimientos. Acerque mi mano hasta la suya, ganándome una mirada de confusión de su parte. Lo mire a los ojos, hundiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos negros.

-Sasuke…esta no es la manera de llamar su atención…esto no es correcto…escapar de casa y preocupar a tus amigos…le darías un susto de muerte a tu padre también…-jala su mano hacia él bruscamente.

-¡tú que sabes! ¡No lo conoces! –se altero molesto-él nunca le importo lo que hago ¡así que tengo derecho de hacer lo que quiero!-lo mire atónita por cómo me había gritado. Él respiro por un momento calmándose-Sakura…solo vete…

Baje mi mirada triste y lista para irme, me levante de mi asiento dejando la paga por la bebida-esta bien…si te quieres hacer el rebelde contra tu papi hazlo, haz lo que quieras con tu vida…yo no me meteré más…-justo cuando me baje del asiento unos chicos se nos acercaron con una sonrisas burlonas. Eran 3, uno era un rubio de cabello largo y coleta, el otro tenia cabello de color rojo desordenado y el ultimo tenía un montón de piercings por toda la cara y cabello color anaranjado y desordenado como Naruto. El de cabellos rojos se quedo mirándome con picardía y me incomodé ante su mirada.

-vaya…vaya…pero si es el hermanito de Itachi-saluda el rubio a Sasuke, parecía que se conocían-¿Qué hay de tu vida Sasukito?-prende un cigarro y lo pone en la boca.

Note a Sasuke estremecerse al escuchar el nombre de su hermano pero sin perder compostura saluda al chico de coleta-hola Deidara…te recuerdo no mencionar ese nombre en mi…

-si si…ya se, solo quería molestarte un poco-sonríe de lado burlón y Sasuke solo voltea los ojos hastiado. Su mirada inmediatamente cae en mi-¿y quién es esta…-me mira de arriba abajo-esta preciosura?-Sasuke se levanta de la silla agarrándome por el brazo.

-nadie…una molestia que se va ahora mismo-gemí por como apretaba mi brazo e iba a quejarme pero el que se llamaba Deidara lo interrumpió.

-espera…espera ¿no ves que lastimas a la señorita?-Sasuke me suelta inmediatamente al notar lo que hacía y mira a otro lado molesto-déjala que se quede ¿Cómo te llamas?-tomo mi mano y la beso, sentí el gruñido de Sasuke, pero me lo debí haber imaginado.

-S…Sakura-dije un poco nerviosa, me incomodaba su mirada-Sakura Haruno-se acerco un poco más a mí y tomo un mechón de mi cabello raso entre sus manos.

-pega con tu cabello…-dice entre dientes mientras bajaba su mano por mis brazos con cauta lesa y luego toma mi mano-mi nombre es Deidara-se señala a sí mismo-este es Sasori-señala al pelirojo-y este Pain-el ultimo con pierciengs.

Mire a Sasuke por un momento que mandaba mirada asesina a los chicos y luego pose mis ojos en los tres chicos. "rock me out" de Rihanna empezó a sonar y el de cabello rojos se me acerco, levanto su mano hacia mí para tomar mi cintura pero Sasuke lo detiene con su mano como alto reflejo.

-no la toques-dice intimidante y el pelirojo lo mira con una ceja levantada en burla.

-tranquilo Sasuke…solo quería ver si Sakurita quisiera bailar conmigo…después de todo está en una discoteca-me mira con una sonrisa de lado, me sonroje un poco, el chico era realmente guapo-¿no es así Sakura?-mire el piso avergonzada.

-yo…

-dije que ella ya se iba…-Sasuke me miro expectante a que le diera la razón. La verdad, si me quería ir de ahí y estos chicos me daban miedo por la forma en que me miraban, pero ver a Sasuke tan irritado me daba la idea de que no quería que estuviera con estos chicos, y en parte me molesto y me sorprendió. Me sorprendió porque posiblemente estaba celoso pero me molesto porque posiblemente no era así y solo quería tener el control sobre mí, como siempre hacia.

Lo siguiente que dije me sorprendió a mi misma-no…la verdad me quiero quedar-lo dije mirando a "mi novio" que me mira más molesto aun por mi decisión. Mis ojos jades se posaron en el pelirrojo sexy-me gustaría bailar contigo Sasori-el chico sonrió de lado al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Sakura…no lo conoces-me regaño el pelinegro, y aguante mi sonrisa, lo tenía en mis manos. Lo mire arrogante, tome un poco de mi coca-cola que seguía en la mesa y luego jale al pelirrojo a la pista de baile. Le eche una última mirada a Sasuke que no podía creer lo que veía…el siempre tenía el control…o eso creía.

Las luces me pegaba en mi blanquecina piel, la gente bailaba alocadamente en mi alrededor y frente a mi Sasori bailaba lentamente mientras colocaba sus dos manos en cada lado de mi cintura. Al principio iba lenta pero al notar la intensa mirada de Sasuke, empecé a moverme con mis manos hacia arriba y deje que mi cabello bailara alocadamente con el ritmo. El pelirrojo que tenía como pareja sabia bailar muy bien, facilitándome el momento. Empecé a divertirme luego de que estaba muy dentro de la música pero en un momento Sasori apretó mi cintura acercándome más a él. Lo mire sorprendida.

-es para que no te choques con la gente-se excuso con una sonrisa, mire a mi alrededor y no te al montón de gente que se había unido a la fiesta, me calme un poco pero seguía incomoda al estar pegada así. Empecé a moverme otra vez con la música pero luego sentí como el subía un de sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello. Mi vista empezó a nublarse, no sabía lo que me pasaba…

-¿Sasori?-pregunte un poco confundida, pero estaba muy metido en la música, sentí que me pegaba mas a él y empecé a sentirme un poco sofocada-¿Saso….?-su mano se desliza mas debajo de mi espalda y me jalo, besándome a la fuerza-¡MMMMmmm!-empecé a empujarlo, pero era más fuerte que yo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, este tipo me estaba besando contra mi voluntad ¿y nadie hacia nada?, sentí su lengua en mi boca y rápidamente empecé a desesperarme. Sasuke tenía razón, a este chico ni lo conocía y había aceptado ir a bailar con él en un lugar sospechoso. Rápidamente quise mirar hacia donde Sasuke pero no podía. Mi piernas flaqueaban, me sentía débil….me sentía cansada

Me solto y me miro con una cara sonriente-no te resistas…se que te gusto…todas las novias de Sasukito son unas perritas sin correa-lo mire con horror y rápidamente corri hacia el bar, pero me jalo del brazo y me tomo de la barbilla-hey…hey…todavía no he terminado contigo…

-suel…tame…-me queje tratando de zafarme-¡suéltame!-le di una cachetada tan fuerte que mi mano salió roja del intento. Sasori se quedo por unos momentos así y luego me miro con una cara molesta.

-te arrepentirás…-levanta su mano para pegarme, asi que cierro mis ojos para recibir el impacto, pero nunca llego.

-la señorita dijo que la soltaras…-escuche a Sasuke decir, mirando de manera intimidante a Sasori. Poco a poco la gente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedida y rodearon a los chicos. Sasuke tenía su mano apretando el brazo de Sasori con el que sostenía el mío. Tanta fue su fuerza que el chico me soltó y rápidamente me escondí detrás de Sasuke que no apartaba su mirada en Sasori.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?-pregunto alterado al ver su brazo rojo por el agarre de Sasuke-¡me lo pagaras mocoso!-golpeo a Sasuke en la barbilla y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y con mi mirada segui lentamente la caída de Sasuke.

-¡SASUKE!-grite corriendo hacia él pero me detiene con su mano.

-no te metas…-dice con dificultad mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios-saldras herida…-eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro, que yo solo pude escuchar. Lo siguiente fue un golpe en el estomago de Sasori y un puñetazo en su mejilla también. Cuando este recupero el air se lanzo hacia Sasuke y empezaron a golpearse mutuamente. Deidara al ver que Sasori perdía, se unió a la pelea y pain también, siendo 3 contra uno.

-¡Paren por favor!-empecé a gritar si éxito, viendo como lastimaba a Sasuke. Empecé a llorar a ver cómo salía mal herido de esto y por mi culpa. Quería detenerlos-¡BASTA! Lo van a matar-lagrimas rebeldes salía de mis ojos jades, y su poder soportarlo más, me prepare para interponerme pero unos brazos me rodearon.

-¡espera Sakura!-escuche a Naruto atrás de mi, abrí mis ojos sorprendida-déjalo a nosotros, solo cálmate ¿vale?-vi como Shikamaru y Suigetsu se acercaban a la pelea ayudando a Sasuke. Me quede quita ahí mientras Naruto corrió hacia ellos y se metía en la pelea. Luego vi todo negro.

Muffin's POV's

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la casa del pelinegro tomando un té caliente. Tenían curitas por toda la cara y herida en los brazos, luego de la pelea que tuvieron hace unas horas habían vuelto a la casa del oji azabache para descansar un poco de toda la locura. Sakura dormía plácidamente en el sofá negro de la sala donde se encontraban ellos hablando en susurros.

-entonces ¿todo era un plan?-pregunto Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su bebida-¿un plan para abrir mis ojos?-rio un poco, mirando a Sakura desde el sofá-patético…

-¡no fue patético!-grito el oji azul, pero luego baja la voz al recordar que Sakura dormía-no sabía que te ibas a meter en una pelea…y menos que drogaran a Sakura con las bebidas, es decir ¿Qué le hacía a Karin cuando estabas con ella y la llevabas a esos lugares?-el oji negro lo mira sin emociones.

-la verdad…no se…no me importo-camina hacia Sakura y se sienta en la mesa baja que se encontraba entre el sofá y la Tv de la sala-pero…-acaricio la cara de Sakura que se estremeció un poco por las manos frías, pero no se despertó.

-Sakura fue diferente…-completó el oji azul con aura de superioridad-ella siempre será diferente para ti-Sasuke sonríe de lado.

-¿sabes Dobe? Por primera vez tienes razón…Sakura es diferente para mí-Naruto asintió consiente.

-si…si ¡OYE!...¿primera vez?-Sasuke le tira una almohada en broma y este la esquiva-jaja…no me distes-pero recibe otra en su cara-auch..

-me disculpare con ella mañana…-colocan un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja-creo que le daré una verdadera oportunidad…-Naruto se levanta de su silla contento.

-¡me alegra escuchar eso Sasuke…otra vez abrirás tu corazón…

-no dije que lo abriría…dije que le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo-Naruto miro a su amigo con pena, recordando la última vez que Sasuke había abierto su corazón.

-Teme…debes olvidar eso…esto es futuro-aconseja el chico-debes olvidar el pasado.

-lo que paso Dobe…no es algo que pueda olvidar-recuerdos de él en un carro frente a una casa de una chica iluminaron sus recuerdos…también cuando abre la habitación de su hermano y ve sangre. Cierra los ojos con fuerza-lleva a Sakura a casa…no quiero que tenga problemas con sus padres-el rubio asiente, tomando a Sakura.

-Sasuke…-lo llama por última vez en la noche Naruto-no olvides que mañana es nuestro gran juego…-Sasuke asintió sin voltearlo a mirar y la puerta cierra detrás de él.

Se queda mirando la pared con una gota anime-demonios…lo olvide por completo


	10. Chapter 9

**HOLA muffin otra vez hehe**

**Lei el comentario de varia gente (por cierto gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios) y algunos quieren lemon…la verdad nunca lo he hecho pero si la mayoría quiere lo hare…asi que momento de **

**VOTACION CHOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Voten si quieren lemon o no! Y seguire al pueble…porque este fic es del pueblo y para el pueblo (Muffin: ya suenas como política Anna XD) hehe…me gusto este cap lo hice mientras escuchaba la canción she will be loved de maroon 5 hehe…**

**DISFRUTEN CHOOOM!**

**Capitulo 9**

Sakura despierta con sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando su pared con sus cejas fruncidas y un poco confundida.

**-¿ayer todo fue un sueño?...-**luego miro detenidamente a su alrededor**-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-**la puerta de su habitación se abre con fuerza.

**-¡hola hija!-**saluda mi madre con una sonrisa tierna y cínica**-¡alístate para la escuela! ¡Tu desayuno está listo!**-asentí amable pero ella cambia su cara a una diabólica**-recuerdas que estas castigada…-**y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

**-ahora…recuerdo todo…que naruto me trajo aquí-**me sonroje por un momento, un poco triste**-ojala hubiese sido Sasuke…estará molesto conmigo por lo que hice ayer…-**el teléfono sonó con una canción cursi y fastidiosa "nyan cat", la peli rosa toma la llamada**-¿hola? ¿Hinata? ¿hoy hay juego?...si se que odias a Sasuke, ya se…¡¿ayudarme?!...**

Y fuera de la casa un grito sorprendido lleno todo el vecindario-¡¿**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

**-entonces damas y caballeros estamos en el juego decimo quinto de football americano de la escuela Konoha high school, nuestro equipo se prepara contra el equipo de Suna. Aquí presentamos con el capitán del equipo de nuestro colegio Naruto-** dijo un cejudo en el televisor gigante de la cancha de football del colegio, muchos gritos resaltaban del lugar, las porristas gritaban, practicando para el gran evento y un radiante rubio sonreía ante todos los espectadores, algunas mujeres le salían corazoncitos en los ojos y hombres solo aplaudían.

**-AYY ESE ES MI HOMBRE-**grita Hinata, recibiendo algunas miradas asesinas**- es verdad U.U dice con sus palmas arribas.**

Ino la mira por un momento**-y ¿Sakura?**

La ojiperla mira a la rubia y luego encoje sus hombros, no sabiendo que decir.

Mientras que en los vestidores.

**-vaya…espero que Naruto no se le suba todo a la cabeza-**comenta Suigetsu, colocándose las medias hasta la rodillas.

**-ni que nunca haya pasado-**comenta Shikamaru, colocándose la camisa-hey…Sasuke, ¿adivina quién va a venirte coqueteando mientras juegas?…-sonríe burlón el peli marrón.

**-ya cayeté-**dice el peli negro tirándole una camisa a su cara-ni que me importara Karin.

**-bien buena que esta**-grita uno a lejos y todos empiezan a reír, Sasuke sonríe burlón.

**-y yo el único que puede conquistarla-**todos lo miraron mal, y Sasuke con su arrogancia a los limites.

-¡**hey una chica!-**grita uno**-¿Qué hace en los vestidores?**

**-¿Quién será?-**pregunta Suigetsu tratando de mirar a donde todos estaban amontonados.

**-¿Sakura?-**dice dudoso Sasuke, metiéndose en la multitud de chicos que se tapaban su pechos como si estuvieran que esconder algo, cosa que Sasuke pensó como patético.

Sakura tenía una cara determinante pero se sonroja un montón al ver al Sasuke salir de la multitud de chicos con solo sus zapato y pantalón del uniforme, todos se quedan mirándolo y Sasuke les manda una mirada asesina haciendo a todos sudar frio.

**-bueno ya, los chiquillos quieren estar solo…sigamos cambiándonos-**dice Suigetsu empujando a la multitud de chicos, Sasuke mira a su amigo con serieda y este solo le manda una mirada como diciendo "aprovecha esta oportunidad". Cuando todos se fueron, el pelinegro pozo sus ojos azabache en los ojos verde jade de Sakura.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto tosco y directo. Luego se arrepintió por haberle hablado así. ¿Demonios Sasuke que parte "es tu oportunidad" no entiendes?

**-solo quería despedirme…-**dice ella, sobando su brazo nerviosa como si tuviera frio, miraba el piso.

**-¿despedirte? ¿A dónde vas?-**pregunta un poco alterado, tratando de esconder su preocupación, cosa que no funcionaba.

**-le dije a mi madre…que prefería volver a mi antigua escuela, es no lejos de aquí…así que…**

**-¿Por qué?-**le interrumpe él-**acaso es por…**

Sakura lo mira a los ojos-**oh no…no es por…-**duda un momento, pues su voz temblaba**-no es por ti…solo no encajo aquí…**

**-¿Qué demonios haces?-**pregunta más alterado, acercándose más a ella, y como auto reflejo ella caminaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse**-¿Qué pasa con Hinata…con Ino…con Naruto…?-**se acercaba mas y mas, Sakura se topa con un casillero, atrapada entre el casillero**-¿Qué pasa con…migo?-**sus manos estaba a cada lado de ella, Sakura abre los ojos ¿acaso había oído bien?...¿él le pregunto lo que cree que pregunto?

**-no entiendo…pensaba-**comenzó Sakura pero es interrumpidos por la voz de un imperativo chico desde más adentro de los vestidores.

**-¿todos completos? Ya tenemos que entrar vamos ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-**el peli negro posa su vista en Sakura que la miraba asustada, luego golpea el casillero a lado de ella, haciendo un sonido sordo por la habitación.

Sasuke se va dejando a la peli rosa preocupada, mirándola por última vez con una cara que mostraba todo lo que sentía por lo que le había dicho, tristeza.

**-muy bien…los equipos están listos…empezamos el juego en unos pocos minutos-**dice el animador, toda la cancha estaba llena de estudiantes con la camisa representativa del equipo del colegio.

**-¡Ninjas de Konoha, Ellos son! ¡con Ninjutsus o taijustsus, Ganaron hoy**!-gritan las porristas dando vueltas y saltos subiendo sus pompones azules, con una falda más corta hasta los muslos y su camisa que mostraban el ombligo con una K en el medio.

**-Sasuke…suerte-**saluda Karin guiñándole a él nombrado que voltea los ojos molestos, Karin se da la vuelta, mostrando "sus atributos". Ya había pasado tiempo, y aunque muchas de las chicas la odiaban, todavía ganaba los corazones de los hombres.

**-¿estás bien amigo?-**pregunta Naruto, posando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke que lo mira sin ninguna expresión.

**-si…creo que si…-**dice el suspirando, Naruto sube una ceja expectante.

**-bueno eso espero porque ¡AQUÍ VINIMOS A GANAR, VAMOS EQUIPO!-**dice él, acercándose al equipo, todos se reúnen en círculos muy cerca-**miren…Suigetsu tú serás el que lance, confundiremos al otro equipo con una doble pase imaginario-**dice el rubio haciendo señales con su mano**- recuerde que primero shikamaru se acerca, haces que le pasas la pelota, todos lo miran a él y ahí Suigetsu das un pase a Sasuke…Sasuke correrás hasta que te maten ¿bien Sasuke?...¿Sasuke?-**se detiene, el oji negro miraba un punto en especifico, Sakura se encontraban en la multitud, sentada, mirando el juego. Su cara brillaba con la luz de la cancha, se veía hermosa con sus cabellos rosados, le había crecido un poco en el verano y ahora le llegaba un poco más bajo de sus hombros, su falda volaba a un lado por el viento**-¡TEME!-**escucha gritar a su amigo, voltea y ve a todos mirándolo preocupado**-¿concéntrate quieres? Tenemos que ganar esto…**

Sasuke asiente y todos gritan; ¡VAMOS Konoha A GANAR! Subiendo sus manos al aire, todos en posiciones, un lluvia empezó a caer, sin embargo los espectadores y los equipos no se detuvieron, primer grito y empezó el juego.

Le tocaba a Sasuke tomar la pelota y correr al otro lado para marcar. Mientras corría con la pelota, el otro equipo, tres para ser exactos, saltan sobre él deteniendo la primera jugado con el sonido del silbato. Todos gritan un "UUUh" al verlo caer, Naruto se golpea la cara molesto y el silbato suena otra vez. Naruto hace unas señas con sus dedos indicando el cambio de jugado. Sakura mira a Sasuke preocupada, el juego empieza otra vez, todos estaban concentrados, Naruto grita un HIP, y lanza la pelota para Suigetsu que mira a todos lados lanzando la pelota hacia Sasuke que la falla, otro silbato.

**-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-**pregunta Naruto claramente molesto, Sasuke no contesta, no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura.

Los jugadores se ponen en posición, a la cuenta de tres iban a empezar y todo fue cámara lenta.

1

Sasuke mira a Sakura empezar a caminar hacia la salida…¿ya se iba?

2

El pelinegro mira a todos lados, la lluvia caían en su cabello, y se encontraba claramente mojado, la peli rosa ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras…

Y

**-Lo siento Naruto…-**dice él, alejándose del grupo.

**-¿qué crees que haces Sasuke?-**pregunta Naruto alterado-**MALDITA SEA…CHOUJI METETE A JUGAR-**un chico gordito que comía patatas en la banca se levanta emocionado, no lo había llamado para jugar en años.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cambio de jugador?...¿que ha ocurrida con Sasuke?-**pregunta el animador desde la pantalla que se mostraba en la cancha, al mismo tiempo que grababa por donde caminaba Sasuke.

**-¿Sasukito qué haces?-**pregunta Karin mirando a el pelinegro correr**-¡SASUKE!**

**-el jugador estrella Sasuke deja la cancha por razones no comprensibles ¿Qué estará pensando?-**seguía comentando el animador y en la pantalla se podía ver a Sasuke corriendo hacia Sakura que ya se encontraba en la salida.

**-¡SAKURA!-**grita él, la chica se detiene, la cámara graba a la peli rosa que miraba sorprendido al pelinegro corriendo hacia ella.

**-¿Sasuke qué crees que haces? ¿ y él juego?-**pregunta, pero el chico toma su mentón con delicadeza obligándolo a verle.

**-solo diré esto una vez y escúchame bien Haruno-**la llama por su apellido, su voz sonaba demandante, pero sus ojos no eran fríos si no humildes- **me gustas ¿ok?...me duele saber que te vas por mi…me equivoque, tu si eres importante para mí y en verdad si te desee y lo sigo haciendo. Te trate de esa manera o más bien me mentí a mismo porque tenía miedo ¿ok? Odiaba ese sentimiento…me hacía sentir débil pero me di cuenta que fui un completo idiota…porque si me importas. Puede que al principio pensaba que eras una llorona, débil y fastidiosa pero…siempre estas ahí…dándome tu calor y tu amor y sinceramente no lo merecía…fui un completo idiota Sakura por favor perdóname… -**se acerca más a sus labios**-solo… se me chica otra vez…Haruno….-** y luego la abraza.

La chica no podía hablar sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos estaban paralizadas**-y bien ¿me dirás algo?-**pregunta él, Sakura lo mira a los ojos y lentamente sube y baja la cabeza susurrando algo que Sasuke no pudo percibir.

**-¿qué?-**susurro él, temiendo a escuchar su respuesta.

**-SI-**grita ella, echándose a sus brazos, besándolo. Sasuke al principio abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa del beso, pero luego cerros sus ojos deseando lo mismo.

Los gritos no se hicieron desaparecer, todos los alumnos gritaban emocionados con aquellas escenas, los equipos no estaban jugando, y todo se había visto en aquella pantalla del campo, Sasuke y Sakura sonríen ante todos los gritos, y luego se miran con cariño. Hinata y Karin gritan cosas como; YA ERA HORA, Karin susurraba maldiciones a la pareja y Naruto se caen en el piso murmurando que todo su estrés porque su amigo se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Sakura.

**-¿no estás molesto?-**pregunto Sakura mirando a lo a los ojos-**es decir…te avergonzaste tu solito…**-rio un poco pero Sasuke no se molesto.

**-no importa…después de todo….siempre salgo avergonzado a tu lado-**Sakura infla su cachetes y Sasuke rie con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, no muy notable. Sakura sonríe, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, riendo…no de burla…si no por ella. Luego su expresión cambia, había olvidado algo…

**-Emmmm ¿Sasuke?-**pregunta un poco temerosa, el peli negro no lo nota solo la estrecha aun mas.

**-¿mmm?-**pregunta un poco ido viendo la multitud que los rodeaba.

**-en realidad…no me voy a ningún lado…**

**CHAAAAM QUE FINAZO…hehe como reaccionara Sasuke al escuchar eso hahahahh**

**Sasuke: fui engañado por Sakura…**

**Muffin: te lo merec por MALO CHOM**

**Sasuke: no soy malo solo tuve un doloroso pasado.**

**Muffin: excusa excusa..ahora vete que Sakura te espera**

**Sasuke: *sonríe de lado* **


	11. especial 1

**Especial 1: Konoshita-san**

Escuela media, 2 años atrás

Un pelinegro más baja y cabello más corto caminaba por el patio de su colegio. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela media. Caminaba por los pasillos junto a su amigo rubio que estudiaba junto a él en clases.

Sasuke y Naruto siempre estuvieron juntos desde pequeños, cuando pasaron a High school fue cuando conocieron a Suigetsu y Shikamaru, ellos estudiaban en otra escuela media a la de el pelinegro y rubio, pero juntos.

**-¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!-**gritan un grupo de chicas escondidas para llamar su atención-¡mira para acá!-luego reían contenta y sonrojadas, siempre hacia lo mismo cada mañana cuando Sasuke pasaba por ahí.

El pelinegro voltea a sus llamados y una gotita anime aparece al ver que solo era los llamados matutinos de cada mañana, siempre caía en eso.

**-Teme Siempre caes en eso, te dije que la ignoraras…y así se cansaran-**le dice el rubio dando unas palmadas suaves a la espalda de su amigo.

Sasuke suspira-**la verdad es que se siente raro solo ignorarlas…**

**-¡NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUN!-**gritan las chicas y Naruto voltea con una señal de paz en su mano.

**-¿Qué paso preciosas?-**las chicas se desmayan al ver esa imagen y otras solo chillan alegres. El pelinegro lo mira irónico.

**-¿Qué hay de ti?...nunca se cansaran de llamarte**

**-¿mi?...pero si a MI ME ENCANTA…siempre amanezco guapo pero hoy me pase-**el rubio empezó a ser poses extrañas y Sasuke solo voltea los ojos avergonzado como diciendo "no lo conozco" alrededor la gente reia de las bromas de Naruto. Sin embargo, la vista de Sasuke se detiene en una pelinegra de ojos color miel hablando con sus amigas junto a su casillero con un libro en sus manos.

**-¡Konoshita-sempai!-**gritaba las chicas a su alrededor-¿eso es un nuevo corte? KYAAA

La chica sonríe arrogante**-Ja…si…me lo hice estas vacaciones ¿genial no? Así hará que mi cabello crezca más…**

Una de las chicas se cubre su boca admirada**-¡quisiera ser como tú!-**otra comenta algo también-¡**sí!..ser tan segura como konoshita-sempai!...-**otra de cabellos cortos hasta sus orejas mira hacia el cielo añorada-y **tener admiradores todo el tiempo…¡te admiro konoshita-sempai!**-la pelinegra sonrió avergonzada, ella era popular y linda. No solo tenía admiradores hombre pero también mujeres. Ayudaba a las personas en problemas y era muy buena en las clases. Prácticamente era el prototipo perfecto de una chica popular.

**-no digas eso Mayuka-chan…¡solo se segura de ti misma y juro que tendras chicos a tu alrededor!-**dice dulcemente tomando los hombros de la chica-**puedo ayudarte cuando quieras-**y le guiña un ojo.

**-¡KYAAAAA!-**gritan las chicas alegres**-¡eres tan buena Konoshita-sempai!-y** comenzaron a saltar como niñas pequeñas incrementado la autoestima de la oji miel, las chicas se detienen en seco al ver a Sasuke dirigir una mirada a la chica admirada-**vaya…¡Sasuke-kun te está mirando otra vez!...¡creo que les gustas!-**todas se sonrojaron, no envidiaban a la oji miel de nada, más bien les parecía algo tierno ver a Sasuke y a ella juntos algún día.

**-noo…chicas...no creo que él…-**empezó a sonrojarse la chica, aunque Sasuke era un año menor que ella y ella ya se iba a graduar para entrar a High school, no había manera de que algo la detuviera por tener sentimientos por el chico, es mas era guapo y gentil. Siempre ayudaba a todos en clase y por ello todos lo amaban. Se sentía cercana a él porque de alguna manera, los dos tenían el mismo status en el colegio.

Sasuke paso a su lado junto a Naruto que le seguía hablando de ramen y video juegos, pero Sasuke no le paraba ni un segundo pensado en la chica que lo miraba a su lado mientras pasaba, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**gritaron las chicas al unisono, Sasuke y naruto se miraron aturdidos. Las chicas habían visto eso y empezaron a seguirlos.

**-¿empezamos a correr?-**pregunta Naruto asustado, Sasuke asiente comprensible y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

**-**_**oh no…**_**-**pensó el uchiha, corriendo como su vida dependiera de ello. Kunoshita miro al grupo de chicas con una mirada burlona. Un chico toca su hombro mientras escondía algo detrás de sí mismo.

**-ashh…si esas son flores no las acepto…-**la chica abre su casillero mostrando un montón de flores en ella y levanta la ceja irónica-**¿entiendes?-**y lo cierra caminando por su lado molesta. El chico la mira triste mientras se iba.

**-¡SASUKE, NARUTO!-**grita una pelirroja con lentes de botella, era muy chiquita y se veía débil por su piel pálida, agitaba sus brazos para tomar su atención**-¡AQUÍ!-**naruto y Sasuke se miran y asienten comprendiendo la idea.

Se esconden detrás de unos arbustos con aquella pelirroja agitados**-¡los perdimos!-**dijo uno de las chicas y todas se miran decepcionadas-**será otro día…-**y se van de su vista. El pelinegro suspira aliviado.

**-gracias Karin…-**la mencionada levanta sus ojos feliz hacia Sasuke y se sonroja completamente-**pero deberías estar en el hospital…¿entiendes?-**la chica asiente tímidamente.

**-lo lamento…Sasuke-kun…pero quería verte…-**Naruto y Sasuke se miran con una sonrisa tierna. La chica siente la mano de Sasuke agitar sus cabellos.

**-siempre me veras…siempre te visitare…-**dice Sasuke para luego levantarse e irse a clases con naruto. Cuando los chicos se fueron sin antes decir adiós, los ojos de Karin brillan con alegría.

**-¡JA!..-**una voz la despierta de sus pensamientos y voltea hacia la chica que mas temía**-¿y crees que así vas a atraer a Sasuke?-**karin baja su mirada triste y esta pelinegra se sienta a su lado.

**-Karin...si sigues así de tímida nunca le vas a gustar…**

**-lo sé…**

**-por eso yo le gusto-**la de ojos miel sonríe con arrogancia al ver tristeza en los ojos de su "amiga**"-tienes que ser mas…extrovertida…como yo-**Maya se levanta y toma su bolso para irse-**nos vemos…**

Cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos, Karin toma una roca y la tira lejos**-¡LA ODIO!-**se acomoda sus lentes y luego baja su mirada**-pero quisiera ser como ella…**

**-vamos Teme ¡ES UNA FIESTA!...con los de high school y estamos invitados…-**Naruto estaba casi que encima de Sasuke suplicante.

**-Dobe…mama no me va a dejar a ir esas fiestas además ¿Qué no tienes tarea? Nunca la haces-**tira a Naruto al piso que cae adolorido.

**-cierto…-**el rubio se rasca sus ojos poniendo los ojos entrecerrados**-¡pero son de la secundaria! ¡una vez en la vida!**

**-no dobe ¬¬**

**-¡TEEEEEEMEEE VAMOS!**

**-no…**

**- ¬¬ ¿Qué con esa mirada?**

**- ¿Qué con la tuya ¬¬?-**Sasuke se va dejando a su amigo un poco irritado**-¡ESPERA SASUKE!-**el pelinegro ni lo escucho pero se detiene a escuchar lo siguiente**-¡MAYA va a ir!-**como robot el chico se voltea y camina hacia naruto.

**-¿Dónde es?-**una sonrisa zorruna aparece en la cara de Naruto, asustando a Sasuke. (**Muffin: esta parte le queda la canción de Stronger de Hangover XD**).

**-genial…-**murmura sarcástico el pelinegro mirando la multitud que bailaba en el centro de una gran mansión de un chico de la escuela, la gente fumaba y tomaba, otros se escondían cosas en su chaqueta y algunos solo se la pasaban besuqueando**-esto parece un barrio…Dobe…**

Naruto mira a su amigo con un aura inteligente-**querido amigo…-**le pone su brazo en su hombro**-estos es ser un adolecente…-**Sasuke voltea los ojos**-mira ahí están los chicos y…maya-chan**-los ojos de Sasuke se posan en la pelinegra que llevaba unos shorts justo hasta sus muslos y una camisa azul manga larga que dejaba ver su plano ombligo, Sasuke sintió calor en sus mejillas.

Tose disimuladamente-**dobe yo creo que me voy…-**se voltea para irse pero su amigo lo toma por la camisa.

**-¡espera Teme! Ni si quiera hemos empezado**-y lo jala hacia el grupo de chicos donde estaba Maya con sus amigas.

Un peli marron al ver a naruto sonríe de lado**-¡hey Naruto**!-los dos se saludan con señales de manos que hacen siempre los hombros**-¿Qué paso man? ¿te gusta la fiesta?-**el chico llevaba una botella de cerveza en su mano.

**-nada mal Kankuro…todo genial**-las chicas que estaban juntas a Maya miraban disimuladamente a Sasuke que llevaba un pantalón blue jean oscuro, una camisa negra y un suéter de cuadros azul oscuro. Su cabello estaba revuelto de manera sexy y sus zapatos eran unos converses negros. Miraba la multitud distraído y sus manos en sus bolsillos mas la forma en la que estaba parado le hacía ver como alguien serio y oscuro pero sexy. También miraban al rubio que llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscuro mostrando un poco sus músculos y unos blue jeans con unos tenis blancos.

**-¿por Kami quienes son ellos?-**pregunta una chica a Maya que tenía un cigarrillo en su mano**-parecen de la escuela media…pero son lindos…**

**-son de la escuela media…-**da la razón la de ojos miel-**son del colegio…el rubio es naruto Uzumaki y el pelinegro es Sasuke Uchiha-**las chicas miran sorprendido la morena.

**-¿no los presentas?-**la miraban suplicante y Maya sonríe de lado.

**-el rubio si quieren…pero el pelinegro tiene dueña**-sonríe arrogante mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

Una mano femenina toca el hombro del pelinegro y este voltea dejando que su mirada se posaran en unos ojos miel**-¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha vendría?-**él no contesto-**déjame adivinar ¿naruto te obligo?**

**-adivinaste bien…**

**-hey…pero no está mal-**se coloca frente al chico y rodea su cuello**-¿no crees…Sasuke-kun?-**el pelinegro cierra los ojos y toma los brazos de la chica y gentilmente los aleja de él.

**-no del todo…-**la chica frunce sus labios y sin preocuparse por su acción anterior, acerca su cigarro al chico-**¿quieres uno?**

**-no fumo…-**la chica mira a otro lado un poco molesta, era difícil hablar con este chico ¿acaso era tímido?

**-bien…-**se acerca a un embase de cigarros para apagar el cigarrillo y toma la mano del chico-**y ¿Qué tal si bailamos?-**Sasuke baja su mirada.

**-no sé bailar…-**la sonrisa de la pelinegro no tardo en mostrarse.

**-yo te enseño…-**se acerca a su oído**-solo tienes que bailar muy junto a mi…si sabes lo que digo…-**Sasuke frunce el seño y esta ríe burlona**-vamos será divertido…**

Los dos se ponen a bailar en la pista. Naruto mira a Sasuke bailar y sonríe feliz. Sintió la mano de una chica alborotando su cabello y voltea hacia ella. Una chica de cabellos peli marrón le sonreía pícaramente.

**-no pareces de la escuela media…-**se pone frente a él, tocando su pecho con sus finas manos.

**-haha…soy más que eso-**la sonrisa de la chica se agranda.

Como las 2 de la mañana, Naruto y Sasuke junto a sus parejas se fueron de la fiesta en busca de un lugar más tranquilo y porque estaban medio prendidos se desviaron un poco de su usual camino y terminaron en un bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad. Se estacionaron y salieron del carro entre risas y con unas botellas en su mano. Se sorprenden que al llegar a una cima con la vista de la ciudad, dejando ver algunas luces prendidas, estrellas y la luna frente a ellos.

**-nada mal…-**comenta Maya que apretaba la mano del pelinegro. Atrás las risas de Naruto y la chica que había conocido se escuchaban a todo momento. Se encontraban medio abrazados con una botella en sus manos balanceándose de un lado a otro**-tu amigo está mal…-**Sasuke ríe ante su comentario.

**-¡yo no sé…pero yo me voy para alla HIP!-**balbuce naruto-**yo cleo…que me para aquella esquinita…poque…HIP…necesitamos privacidad…**

**-HEHEHEHEH-**reía la chica a su lado.

**-si…privacidad HIP-**y se van de la escena entre besos y borracheras.

Maya mira a Sasuke y se sienta frente a la vista y luego con su mano palmea el piso para que Sasuke se sentara. Cuando los dos ya estaban juntos mirando en silencio el lugar, la pelinegra se apoya en el brazo del chico.

**-¿yo te gusto Sasuke-kun?-**pregunta directa, sabiendo la respuesta. Ella no era que le gustaba Sasuke pero amaba ser amada, y si fuera por el chico más popular del colegio…subía su ego. Era como una droga, ella vivía por ser amada y consentida…porque ella solo se amaba a sí misma.

Sasuke se queda en silencio por unos momentos pero luego dice**-¿y tú?-**la chica abre sus ojos sorprendida.

**-emmm…Si claro…**-sonríe con satisfacción. Lo había dicho con naturalidad pero ella sabía que no lo decía en verdad…sin embargo Sasuke se lo tomo muy enserio.

**-yo también…-**los ojos miel brillan con satisfacción y toma la cara de Sasuke para besarlo.

**-entonces deseas esto más que yo ¿no Sasuke-kun?-**y lo besa en los labios. Le chico abre los ojos sorprendido, ese había sido su primer beso. Poco a poco se acostumbro a los labios dulces de la chica y decidió tomar el control tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él. Ella al sentir que él tenía el control lo empuja con el pecho hacia el piso y se coloca encima de él.

**-aprendes rápido-**susurra con una sonrisa y rápidamente se saca su camisa mostrando su piel morena.

**-espera…-**trato de detenerla el chico, sentía que la chica estaba muy tomada y no pensaba con claridad.

-¿**Qué? ¿No quieres esto Sasuke-kun?-**baja su mirada con falsa tristeza y Sasuke toma su mano.

**-claro que…si…pero**-la chica cubre sus labios con su dedo.

-**entonces no te detengas...-**sintió las manos de la chica subir su camisa mientras lo besaba

**-¡SASUKE!-**una voz lo despierta de su sueño, dormía sobre un libro rojo que tenía como título "Anuario del 2010".

**-¿sakura?-**dice medio adormilado, frente a él una peli rosa con sus manos en jarra lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

**-aunque aquí estabas…dormido…y eso que te esperaba por las prácticas y mira la hora…-**señalo el reloj que estaba encima de la pizarra del salón de clases. Sasuke estaba apoyado en una mesa que no era suya**-son las 6 de la tarde-**Sasuke se levanta sorprendido.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí entonces?!**

**-esperándote ¿no me escuchaste?-**Sasuke se pasa su mano cansado por la cara.

**-no debistes…eres una tonta-**la chica se sonroja.

**-¡tú eres el tonto! Además quería esperarte…siempre te espero y te veo practic… ¿Qué?-**se detiene al sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos azabaches sobre él.

**-¿siempre ves mis practicas?-**pregunta y la chica se sonroja.

**-bueno si…pero…eso no tiene nada que ver…-**la risa de Sasuke la interrumpe y Sakura bufeo molesta, un brazo rodea su cintura.

**-gracias…**

La chica mira a otro lado tratando de calmar su corazón**-no es nada…solo dime porque te quedasteis dor…oh ¿Qué es esto?-**iba a tomar el libro pero su novio lo agarra primero**-¿Qué? ¿No me los va a enseñar?**

**-no**

Sakura su cruza de brazos**-¿Qué escondes Uchiha?-**el pelinegro no contesta**-¿Qué? Espero que no sea lo que creo…**

**-pervertida…**

**-¡no lo soy! ¡Ahora dame ese libro Sasuke Uchiha!-**Sasuke estira su brazo para alejarla de ella, como era más alto que la peli rosa, disfrutaba como la chica saltaba molesta.

-¡**déjate de burlas y dame ese maldito libro!-**al final, ella pisa mal y cae encima de Sasuke que sonreía de lado de manera sexy, la oji jade se sonroja y aprieta los dientes molestas**-lo hicisteis a propósito…**

-**puede ser**-Sasuke se acerca rompiendo la pequeña distancias de sus labios y la besa dulcemente de manera lenta y luego se separa deleitándose con la cara de satisfacción de la oji verde ahora sonrojada-**molesta…-**Sakura abre los ojos de su ensoñación.

**-ASHHHH…-**se levanta y toma su bolso**-me voy…nunca más esperare por ti…-**Sasuke coloca el libro en su cabeza.

**-¿no tenias curiosidad?-**la pelirosa se detiene molesta y toma el libro sin mirarle la cara.

**-¿"anuario del 2010"?-**sus ojos brillan felices**-¡aquí debe haber una foto tuya en la escuela media!**

**-mejor no la veas…te advierto…te sentirás mal…**

**-¿Por qué me sentiría mal?-**pregunta confundida y luego sonríe fanfarrona-**hehe ¿será que antes tenía granos…aparatos…puntos negros…dientes chuecos?-**mientras preguntaba rebuscaba las paginas en busca de su foto, Sasuke solo voltea los ojos.

**-¡AJA! Aquí…-**frunce el seño molesta**-¡PERO SI ESTAS IGUALITO!-**muestra una foto de él igualito pero un poco más joven**-¿Por qué me pondría triste?**

**-porque yo sigo igual y tú sigues igual de fea…-**Sakura le tira el libro que pasa por una lado.

**-fallasteis…-**pero abre los ojos sorprendió al ver a su novia con una mesa encima de ella preparada para tirárselo y antes de que hubiera un asesinato besa su mejilla.

**-solo bromeaba…vamos…se hace tarde y tengo hambre-**y le guiña un ojo tomando su bolso. La oji jade se queda en silencio por un momento volando hacia las nubes y cuando cayó a tierra corrió tras él.

**-¡hey Sasuke yo puedo tomar mis cosas yo sola!**

**-por cierto ¿comiste el almuerzo que te di?-**pregunto la chica mientras caminaba con él.

**-estaba horrible…**

**-T_T y tanto que me esforcé…**-el pelinegro le entrega un envase donde solía estar el almuerzo de la pelirosa. La chica lo abre y no ve nada**-¿no que estaba horrible?**

-**lo estaba…-**un aura depresiva rodea a Sakura**-pero…era el primer almuerzo de mi novia…así que me lo comí todo-**la chica lo mira con brillo en sus ojos y toma su brazo-**eres la primera que me lo ha hecho…**

**-eres todo un romanticón Sasuke…heheh**-el pelinegro empezó a jalar su brazo de ella.

**-¡no soy ningún bobalicón!**

**-hehehe -**reía Sakura y este solo bufeo molesto.

**- molesta…**

Luego en el salón de clases ya no había nadie. La luz del atardecer alumbraba la pizarra y los pupitres con rayas naranjas, especialmente aquel libro de cubierta roja que estaba medio abierto en el piso. En ella estaba la foto del pelinegro con una cara seria y a su lado un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El viento de la tarde entro por unas de las ventanas abiertas de salón de clases pasando las páginas de aquel libro, dejándola en una página que mostraba varias fotos de otros alumnos del primer año de secundaria.

Y la que mas destacaba era la de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos miel. Debajo de aquella foto decía Maya Konoshita.


	12. especial 2

**Bueno aqui con el especial 2 hehe...ya regrese a mi pais WIII...a pasar navidad y comer Hayacas (no se si comen eso en su pais pero son buenos XD) Y MUFFINS...el tercer especial se los dare mañana..esta terminado pero estoy CANSADA XD...es especial 3 es mi favorito jojo y yo soy mala para manternerlo solo para mi **

**Muffin: ¬¬ maldita ni si quiera me lo ha mostrado ni a mi...**

**Anna: si eres mentirosa ¬¬ tu eres la mente aqui tambien...asi que no me heches toda la tierra...BUENO aqui el especia ^-^**

**Especial 2: todo es simplemente…problemático…**

Ok, lo admito soy un chico aburrido que siempre duerme todo el tiempo pero la verdad es que tengo mis propios pensamientos ¿entienden? La verdad para mí todo es simplemente problemático, todo a mi alrededor es problemático…todo es solo un dolor en el trasero.

**-¡shika! ¿Comemos algunas pizzas y jugamos video juegos?-**escuche a uno de los chicos mas fastidiosos del colegio y mas estúpidos, después de naruto. Ese era Suigetsu. ¿Por qué soy su amigo? No lo sé…solo me persigue a donde sea que este…

Bueno la primera vez que lo conocí fue en la escuela media, verán siempre fui una víctima de bravucones y bueno resulta que un día el me defendió y dijo que "según parezco una de esas personas solitaria que necesita amigos" y decidió, por si mismo, siempre estar conmigo como mi amigo. Nunca le dije nada, me parecía problemático decirle algo así que deje que jugara al amigo conmigo. Si es un idiota y molesto chico, siempre está rodeado de chicas pero al mismo tiempo siempre sale golpeado por ellas. Nada de que le diga le entrara en su estúpida cabezota pero que ni me importara…es muy molesto dar explicaciones.

**-¿vienes?-**pregunta de nuevo en los pasillos del colegio, cerré mi casillero y me dirigí a él.

**-como quieras…-**susurre saliendo por la puerta. Las cosas que nunca entenderás de mi es que puedo ser muy ambiguo y si te digo que para mi estar con este chico es un dolor en el trasero…bueno puede significar que la verdad me hace sentir bien estar con él.

**-siempre tan serio ¿eh?-**me toma por el cuello con su brazo y bufé molesto.

**-lo que sea…**

Otra cosa, odio las personas que se guardan su sentimientos y montan una fachada sin decir las cosas directamente. Yo nunca montón una fachada siempre digo lo que pienso y depende de la persona para malinterpretarlas, por ejemplo Suigetsu sabe interpretarme muy bien.

**-¿Cómo que tú te sientas de lado de la ventana? ¡Este es mi silla UCHIHA!-**escucho los gritos matutinos de una peli rosa. Ya se tornaba molesto todo esto.

**-¿Dónde dice tu nombre? Ahora muévete Haruno…no quiero estar parada todo el tiempo-**contesta devuelta el Uchiha. Peleándose por una silla simplemente patético.

**-vamos chicos…no pelee, que tal si decidimos esto de una forma civi…-**recibe un golpe en la cara de Sasuke haciéndolo sangrar la nariz. Naruto siempre se metía en lo que no le incumbe.

-¿**Quién te crees Uchiha? ¿Por qué no te comportas como un caballero y me dejas este asiento? Ah no olvídalo…verdad que lo menos que tienes es respeto en las mujeres…**

**-te arrepentirás Haruno…**

La verdad no se por qué no se admitían que se gustan. Ese tipo de personas, que mencione antes me molesta, vamos…todos sabemos que Uchiha siente algo por Sakura y la manera que la pelirosa se sonroja…también esta atraído por él, pero que ni me importara…

**-¡shikamaru!-**escucho mi nombre sobre mí, levante mi vista e Ino estaba frente a mi pupitre. No dije nada, otra molesta más. Más bien creo que Ino es la chica más molesta del todo el colegio. Siempre colocándose faldas cortas, maquillaje. Siempre tiene esa hiperactividad y confidencia, simplemente…problemática-**tan expresivo como siempre ¿otra vez están peleando? Siempre se pelean…ojala gane Sakura…Sakura siempre gana…bueno no se ¿sabías que amo el pan de jamon?-**si bueno…también era muy distraída, hablaba mucho y tenia mentalidad tipo Naruto.

Pienso que todos los de la escuela son problemáticos, en excepción de Hinata pienso que es la única normal…bueno hasta que me entere que siente algo por Naruto bueno ¿Quién puede mandar en el amor?...siempre se presenta en muchas formas.

Bueno les diré que todo estos adolecentes se llevaban mucho por el amor. Para mí el amor es problemático…te hace hacer cosas estúpidas. Por ejemplo:

Sakura y Sasuke siempre se andan peleando sabiendo que se gustan entre ellos.

Suigetsu siempre hace estupideces para llamar la atención de Karin aunque no me crean.

Hinata le gusta Naruto. Y ellos son del tipo tímido que no se dicen nada…

En conclusión…todos son problemáticos ¿ok? Fin de la discusión…ESPECIALMENTE los que caen por amor…

**-¡shikamaru!..Vamos a comer algo ¿vale?-**escucho a Ino a mi lado cuando estábamos saliendo por las puertas de salida de la escuela.

oh bueno…puede que yo también sea problemático…


	13. especial 3

**Hola! Bueno aquí con este especial que nunca les di…si soy terrible y me disculpo por ello se que prometi darcelos pero resulta que pasaron muchas cosas…**

**Primero: estuve en una etapa depresiva y no pude escribir más…**

**Segundo: cuando ya me sentía mucho mejor y CON animos de escribir PAM mi mama organiza este viaje a ver a mi familia y resulta que no había internet XD pero aproveche para tenerlo listo. Ayer fue cuando regrese de viaje y hoy les traigo el capitulo WOOOU FINALY.**

**Agradezco sus Reviews! Son tan lindos y la gente que me puso en favorito *_* gracias graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias Xd**

**Pensé que esta historia iba a tener 0 reviews xd pero ya veo que no…y me alegra (:**

**Aquí el capitulo..creo que es el mas comico XD me da risa con solo leerlo…también les dajare otro capítulo de la historia! FELIZ AÑO!**

**MUFFIN!**

**Por cierto este especial si tiene que ver con la historia…luego de pensarlo me parece buena idea.**

**¡ESPECIAL NUMERO 3! VIAJE ESCOLAR**

**¿Viaje escolar?-**pregunta todos los alumnos de la clase de Gay-Sensai.

El profesor de cejas pobladas se para sobre la mesa y hace una pose gay**-¡TENEMOS QUE ENCENDER LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! Y así aprendernos un poco mas de historia…¿Qué dicen?**

Sakura mira a sus amigas con una sonrisa. Shikamaru seguía dormido mientras se balanceaba en su silla. Suigetsu golpea a Sasuke picaronamente "tiempo a solas con las chicas" Sasuke lo ignora por completo pero sin dejar de pensar en que sería su oportunidad para estar a solas con la peli rosa. Naruto jugaba con unos lápices sin prestar la más mínima atención.

-¡**SENSEI, YO QUIERO ENCENDER MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!-**grita rock lee que vestía igual que su profesor y hacia poses raras el cual todos sus compañeros lo miraban con una gota anime.

**-¡cállate marica!-**grita un chico detrás y recibe un borrador en la cabeza golpeándolo.

**-modera tu lengua señor Asumo-**defiende Gay-sensei**-¡bien! Entonces rellenen estos papeles y nos vemos la siguiente clase ¡NOS VEMOS JOVENES!-**y se va por la ventana de la clase mientras caía con un paracaídas hacia el suelo.

-**¡GAY-SENSEI! ¿Cuántas VECES TE DICHO DE NO TIRARTE POR LA VENTANA EN CADA CLASE?-**se escucho a la directora Tsunade desde su oficina.

**-O.o-**todos se quedaron así hasta que sonó el timbre.

**-¡CHOOOOM! ¡Viaje escolar!-**grita Sakura en la cafetería mientras se sentaba en una mesa con los demás**-¿van a ir cierto? ¿Cierto?**

**-no se…-**suspira Hinata sentándose a su lado**-¿otra vez Italia?...cada año gay-sensei hace eso…**

Ino asiento dándole la razón a su amiga-**es cierto…creo que esta vez me quedo…además la mayoría de las veces llegamos con paquetes de tarea…**

-**y no olvides que son pocas las veces que en verdad visitamos algo-**completa Hinata y las dos asiente en acuerdo.

Sakura los mira con una mirada de suplica**-¡pero ser diferente, será conmigo!-**nadie dijo nada**- ¬_¬ ok…no…**

Luego de un largo silencio, los chicos se pusieron a comer, Sakura con aura muy triste y desilusionada, Shikamaru seguía durmiendo casi que sobre su comida, Naruto trataba de explotar la burbuja de sueño que se le formaba y Sasuke…pues solo estaba comiendo en silencio.

**-aunque…-**todos posaron su vista en Suigetsu-**hay una noche especial…¿no se acuerdan?**

**-¿noche especial?-**pregunta con intriga la peli rosa y el peliblanco sonríe cínicamente mirando a Sasuke que lo mira con sospecha.

**-veras Sakurita…el cuarto día del viaje, los profesores nos dejan en total libertad, es decir tenemos la total libertad de hacer bromas, estar despiertos hasta tarde e ir a donde queramos**-levanta una ceja picaron**-ir al cuarto de chicos…o ir al de chicas**-todos se miran entre si y Sakura sonríe de oreja a oreja emocionada-**él cejotas de nuestro profesor cree que "nos ayudamos con las tareas**"-lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos-**pero la verdad es que hacemos otras…**_**cositas**_**-**todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, hasta Shikamaru se despierta de su sueño. La oji jade se le brillan sus ojos y sonríe más inocente.

**-¡ENTONCES IRE!-**mira a Sasuke que aun seguía tragando las palabras de Suigetsu, porque sabía de lo que hablaba**-¡sasuke-kun podemos pasar todo ese tiempo juntos!...¡preparare actividades para los dos y luego en la noche haremos cosas divertidas hasta tarde!-**el pelinegro se le desencaja la mandíbula, Hinata e Ino miran a su amiga como "¿estás loca?", Naruto la mira paralizado con un cucharon de comida cerca de su boca y Suigetsu sonríe hacia Sasuke "me debes una".

**-emm…bien…creo-**el oji azabache asiente todavía en shock y Sakura sonríe contenta. El rubio se levanta de la mesa molesta.

**-¡un momento!...¡si él va yo también! Y ¡Hinata ira conmigo!**-Sasuke mira a su amigo con una mirada asesina y este le manda rayitos a los ojos-_no dejare que te aproveches de Sakura_.

La oji perla se sonroja a más no poder al escuchar a Naruto y a Ino se le llenan los ojos con deseo de chisme y se levanta también de la mesa interrumpiendo a Naruto.

**-¡entonces iré yo!-**jala el brazo de shikamaru-**y él ira conmigo-**este la mira con total sorpresa ¿Qué pensaba la rubia hacer con él? Al final Naruto y Sasuke se mandaban rayitos con los ojos, Shikamaru trataba de esconder su sonrojo, al contrario de Hinata que se iba desmayar en ese instante e Ino que estaba en su propio mundo pensando en lo feliz que sus amigas estén dando el siguiente paso y Suigetsu…

Pues el sonreía contento por su plan-**esto será divertido…-**Sakura sonreía feliz y emocionada.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban conversando en el autobús frente a la escuela que los llevaría hacia al aeropuerto. Algunos metían las maletas en el compartimiento del autobús. Algunos profesores pasaban lista o se dividían las tareas para el viaje. Algunos chicos llevaban camisas como "amo Italia" o bandera del país. Sakura y sus amigas hablaban en una esquina del autobús muy animadamente, aunque Hinata seguía sonrojada.

**-¿compraste un conjunto de ropa interior extra fina?-**pregunta Ino calmadamente y Sakura la mira confundida.

**-¿de que hab…?-**pero es interrumpida por un jalón en su cintura, era la mano de Sasuke. Ella lo mira y sonríe.

**-¿lista para el viaje?-**pregunta el chico mirándolo a los ojos e Ino sonríe picaronamente.

**-yo mejor…los dejos solo ¿si?-**y jala a Hinata que seguía paralizada y sonrojada hacia el autobús. Sasuke se apoya en el autobús con sus brazos cruzados muy cerca de la pelirosa que no dejaba de mirar sus ojos.

**-estoy completamente lista…gracias por venir-**apoya sus manos en su pecho-**se que no querías venir…-**baja su mirada pero este se la levanta empujando un poco su barbilla hacia arriba.

**-solo quiero cumplir…cualquier deseo tuyo…**_**y mio**_**-**este lo dice cerca de sus labios para besarla y Sakura frunce el seño un poco extrañada pensando haber escuchado un doble sentido en sus palabras. Sin embargos son interrumpidos por un rubio que se para entre los dos.

**-y….¿listos?-**los dos lo miran con una mirada asesina y este solo sonríe zorrunamente-**lamento interrumpir…pero nos vamos-**apunta con su pulgar ya los alumnos subiendo al autobús-**y tu Teme..te sentaras conmigo en aquel…-**apunta el autobús que estaba frente al que estaban cerca**-autobús.**

**-¿Quién dijo que…-**pero ya era tarde porque era jalado por el brazo por el rubio y Sakura los mira con una gotita anime. Escucha un vidrio ser golpeado con suavidad y sube su mirada, era Ino diciéndole que subiera y la oji jade sonríe y sube por la puerta.

**-¡SUI SUI!...¿con quién te vas a quedar el cuarto día?-**pregunta una de las fans girls que no querían dejar subir a Suigetsu hasta que se decidiera, este sonríe arrogante y Shikamaru solo voltea los ojos**-¡VAMOS DECIDETE SUI SUI-KUN!**

**-calma…calma chicas-**levanta sus manos como en son de paz-**hay mucho Sui para ustedes-**todos se le brillan los ojos**-¿Qué tal si me quedo con todas?**

5 minutos Suigetsu sube al autobús con un montón de morados en la cara.

-**eres un idiota…-**dice su mejor amigo y este solo sube sus hombros como si le diera igual.

**-valio la pena…-**ve a lo lejos a una pelirroja gritándoles a unos tipos que hacían todo lo posible para que metieran sus cien maletas color rosa en el compartimiento del autobús, y sonríe de lado-**Karin…¿eh?**

**-KAWAI-**gritan todos los alumnos (bueno las chicas) en el primer día de excursión de clases, Gay-sensei empezó a repartir una ojos con preguntas a los alumnos para responder mientras veían cada monumento de roma.

**-de esto hablaba con tarea…-**se queja Ino mientras volteaba la hoja de papel como si tratara de buscar respuesta por sí sola.

**-no importa, el cuarto día será diferente, lo prometo-**dice Sakura con brillo en sus ojos y Hinata que había vuelto a la normalidad, volvió a ponerse roja. Ino voltea los ojos mientras jalaba a Hinata con ella y seguía a Sakura.

Primer día **(Muffin: les recomiendo que escuchen para esta parte LOVE de nat King cole)**

Frente a la torre de Pisa Sakura, Hinata e Ino empezaron a tomarse fotos mientras tomaban bebidas de starbuck (**Muffin: malteadas**). Gai-Sensei explicaba un poco sobre la torre y su historia mientras hacia posiciones súper raras. Naruto jalaba a Sasuke hacia donde él quería para mantenerlo fuera de Sakura y este se estaba irritando cada día. Suigetsu se acercaba a Karin que le enviaba miradas furtivas. Shikamaru se había dormido cerca de un pobre hombre que dormía en las calles y llevaba un cartel en su pecho que decía: "muy feo para prostitución".

El primer restaurante que fueron fue en un "all you can eat" (**todo lo que puedas comer).** Naruto empezó a glotonear por todo el lugar olvidándose de Sasuke y recibiendo golpes de Hinata para que parara. Gai-sensei coqueteaba con una mesera que le mandaba mirada de odio.

-**le digo que me deje en paz…señor-**decía le señora mientras servía las bebidas en una mesa.

-**pero es que usted…enciende mi llama de la juventud**-la mujer voltea los ojos cansada.

Ino hacia estupideces frente a un grupo de chicos que la grababan mientras comían y reía, Shikamaru que estaba a su lado solo la miraba en silencio. Suigetsu seguía "molestando a Karin" que al final le hecho toda la malteada que tenía en toda su cara.

**-perro…-**y se aleja echando furia y este sonríe impresionado.

-**WOUF WOUF** **por ti lo seré mi amor**_**-**_le grita siguiéndola.

Mientras con Sakura, estaba sentada en una mesa compartiendo un montón de pizzas de todo los saberes con Sasuke uchiha.

**-es cierto que cuando dicen: "las pizzas de Italia son las mejores" porque lo son…Estas cosa son sorprendentemente deliciosos-**comentaba la peli rosa en su quinta pizza y Sasuke la miraba con una cara entre gracioso y sorprendido.

**-¿Cuántos estómagos tienes Sakura?**

La chica frunce el seño-¡**DEJAME DISFRUTAR SASUKE!...siempre estoy en dieta…necesito liberarme…Además estoy en Italia-**Sasuke sonríe y la besa sorprendiéndola-**¿Qué fue eso?**

**-tenias un poco de salsa en tus labios-**la peli rosa se sonroja ante su comentario y empieza limpiarse la cara.

**-podrías haberlo dicho…**

Sasuke se encoge de hombros**-entonces no tu hubiese besado…-**Sakura le golpea el hombro gracioso.

**-eres un tonto…**

**-y tu una glotona…-**se empieza a reír mientras esta la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. Luego todos salieron botados del restaurante por culpa de Gay-sensei…

**Segundo día:**

Los alumnos contestaban las preguntas con las historias que contaba Gay-sensei mientras paseaban por el coliseo. En un momento Sasuke mira a Sakura y esta se da cuenta, recibiendo un guiño, haciéndola reír, luego este empezó hacer caras graciosa haciéndola reír mas y mas...

**-señorita Haruno ¿algo que quiera agregar además de su llama de la juventud?-**pregunta el profesor de cejas pobladas y lee levanta su mano-**no lee…no quiero saber tu llama de la juventud…-**luego siguió hablando luego de que Sakura no contestaba. La oji jada manda una mirada entre graciosa y advertida a Sasuke y con solo mover sus labios le dice "¿vistes lo que me hicistes hacer?" y este se encoge de hombros y responde sin hacer sonido alguno "tonta". Al final Sakura le manda una señal grosera con su mano y el solo sonríe. Naruto se da cuenta de su repentino coqueteo y agarra a Sasuke por el cuello rompiendo su conversación.

**-do…be**-susurra sofocado el pelinegro

Luego pasearon por un montón de lugares en las calles de Italia. Las chicas se paraban en las vitrinas de zapatos y los chicos miraban las vitrinas de video juegos y Gay-sensei y rock lee miraban las vitrinas con nuevas mallas verde de ropa marca "la llama de la juventud".

El siguiente restaurante fue un restaurante súper italiano de muy alta clase. Al final Naruto empezó una guerra de comida y todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Ino le echa toda la pasta a Shikamaru y este empieza a perseguirla olvidando que es un total flojo y que hacer eso lo molestaba. Suigetsu le tira una bola de pasta de Boloña a la cara de Karin y esta se molesta echando furia y le da en las partes bajas dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto seguía tirando comida por todas partes riendo como loco y Hinata jugaba con él. Sakura mancha la cara de Sasuke con su salsa de Boloña y este la mancha de vuelta entre risas. Gay-sensei le gritaba a todos que se calmara mientras **decía "esperen…así no es como se debería mostrar la llama de la juventud T_T".**

Al final todos fueron botados del restaurante…otra vez…

**Tercer día:**

Paseando por los ríos, la clase estaba en grupo de 5 en diferentes botes mientras paseaban a los alrededores de la estrecha Italia. Algunos anotaban respuestas mientras Gay-sensei seguía explicando a la clase de historia con un megáfono. Ino tomaba fotos con su celular y en una jala a shikamaru a tomar una foto, saliendo él un poco sonrojado y la rubia lo mira preocupada "¿estás enfermo?". Sasuke tenía a Sakura apoyada en su pecho mientras le susurraba cosas raras a las chica sonrojándola. En otro bote estaba Naruto que los miraba con las cejas fruncidas pensando en lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo.

**-¿Naruto que….?-**pregunta Hinata jalándole un poco la camisa y este se sorprende levantándose y tumbando en bote en donde estaba**-…haces…-**termina Hinata toda empapada y mirandolo asesinamente a su novio que lo mira avergonzado. Sasuke sonríe al ver que su plan había funcionado "te lo mereces Dobe".

**-¡esperen no deben hacer eso!-**grita gay-sensei levantándose y terminando de voltear el bote en la que estaba. Suigetsu y Karin estaban ahí y caen con él, terminando con la mano del peliblanco en uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, que comienza a ponerse roja de furia mientras este sonreía como diciendo "no es para tanto…preciosa" pero recibe un golpe tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente otra vez.

El siguiente restaurante fue…bueno no importa que fue porque por alguna razón lo terminaron quemando y pues…inevitablemente los botaron otra vez…

Finalmente el cuarto día había llegado, al llegar al centro de la ciudad, Gay sensei reunió a todos para hablar con la clase.

**-bueno…finalmente lo que esperaban un día de total libertad-**todos miraban ansioso a que terminara-**así que se pueden…-**de repente todos desaparecen dejando humos a los alrededores por su carrera**-ir…-**suspira el hombre-**¿Qué paso con la llama de la juventud?-**se pregunta a si mismo mientras se iba a pasear solo por las calles de Italia con un aura de soledad.

**-¡FINALMENTE! LIBERTAD-**grita Ino levantando sus brazos hacia el cielo emocionada mientras caminaba con sus amigas**-aunque debo decir que esos días fueron locos**-las chicas asienten con razón.

**-a ver ¿Qué haremos hoy?-**pregunta Sakura mirando el mapa que tenía en sus manos. Estaba entre Ino y Hinata que se miran confundidas.

**-¿no que te ibas a ver Sasuke-kun?-**pregunta Hinata confundida.

**-¿Qué? No…es muy temprano…primero lo quiero pasar con ustedes**-responde la peli rosa normal sin despegar la vista del mapa.

**-no sé si te lo dije Sakura pero ¿estás preparada para esta noche?**

**-si Ino…lo tengo planeado. Hice mi tarea anotando los lugares que quisiera ir con Sasuke, ahora díganme donde vamos…**

Hinata trago en seco**-¿es tu primera vez? Pareciera que no…con tanta confianza**

**-¿de qué hablas Hinata? Claro que es mi primera vez-**se encoje de hombros la peli rosa.

**-¡hola! ¿Preparadas para esta noche? Especialmente tu Sakura-**saluda burlón y con aura de picardía Suigetsu que las había visto de lejos y quiso saludar.

**-¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? Si si lo estoy…ahora díganme a dónde demonios quieren ir**-la peli rosa seguía mirando el mapa-**esto es tan extraño ¿Dónde están los metros?**

Hinata empieza a molestarse**-¡SAKURA PUEDES DEJAR DE VER ESE MALDITO MAPA!**

**-O.o…ok…**

La oji perla toma aire y se calma un poco-**no sé cómo lo haces…estar tan calmada cuando vas a perder tu virginidad pronto y yo que ni estoy preparada y Naruto quiera…**

-**WOU WOU WOU...¿de qué demonios hablas?-**pregunta la oji jade parándose en medio de la calle, Suigetsu empieza reírse en silencio.

**-O.o…¿no tenia eso planeado?-**pregunta Ino en shock al ver la reacción de la peli rosa-**o es que no sabes que…sexo...es…como decirlo…¿doloroso la primera vez?..**

**-yaba…yaba ¿Qué?...pero si yo nunca quise hacer eso O.o-**todos se quedaron en shock.

**-¿de qué hablas Sakura?-**pregunta detrás un rubio también sorprendido al escuchar la conversación sin querer, Shikamaru estaba a su lado con una mirada sorprendida también.

**-no que ¿de qué demonios hablan ustedes?-**pregunta esta devuelta y Suigetsu se pone entre los dos.

**-oigan oigan…¿Por qué no vamos a dentro de este café y tomamos algo mientras hablamos? Se ve que todos estamos enredados ¿Qué dicen**?

En la cafetería todos estaban en silencio bebiendo sus bebidas, sin dirigirse la mirada, unos poco avergonzados para hablar. ¿Quién sería el primero? Había muchas cartas que poner en la mesa y la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

**-ok…debemos aclarar ¿Naruto tu creías que yo quería tener…algo…con Sasuke esta noche?-**empieza la peli rosa rompiendo el silencio.

**-si…yo pensaba que querías eso…-**responde el rubio y todos lo miran sorprendido**-quería venir porque pensaba que Sasuke iba aprovecharse de ti…**

Hinata lo interrumpe-¿**no viniste porque querías pasar la noche conmigo Naruto-kun?-**el rubio se pone rojo al escucharla.

**-¿Qué? No...no..Hinata-chan…yo…wao...solo quería que me acompañaras-**Hinata baja la vista decepcionada, pensando que su rubio no la deseaba-**Espera…no digo que no deberíamos..o que no quiera…eso solo que..No sé ¿estás preparad…**

**-¡ESPERA!-**interrumpe Ino mirando a Sakura**-entonces…si tu no viniste para hacer eso con Sasuke y Tu Naruto no viniste por lo mismo con Hinata-**los mencionados se miran por un momento sonrojados**-¿entonces por qué vine?**

**-¿no querías pasar la noche conmigo?-**pregunta directo y tajante el peli marrón que no había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. La rubia se sonroja.

**-¿Qué? NOO…no…para nada..yo…-**comienza a echarse aire con la mano-**yo solo quería dar apoyo a mis amigas-**todos la miraron con una cara de pocos amigos. Ino se cruza de brazos**-está bien, quería averiguar todo…¿saben que soy chismosa no?-**se sienta en la silla admitiendo su hobby. Suigetsu hace un sonido con su bebida como sorbiendo el jugo porque ya no había nada.

**-¿Qué harás Sakura?-**pregunta el peliblanco.

**-¿de qué hablas?-**pregunta devuelta la oji jade.

**-Sasuke cree que vinistes por sexo ¿Qué le diras ahora?-**Sakura se levanta de la mesa.

**-¡es cierto! Debo aclarar las cosas-**y se va del restaurante dejando a los chicos confundidos entre sí. Luego dirigen la mirada al peliblanco que los mira extrañado-

**-¿Qué?**

**-con que sabias todo ¿no?-**pregunta Ino molesta.

Sakura empezó a correr hacia el punto de encuentro de la clase, pero no veía a Sasuke por ningún lado. Y cansada y sin aire se apoya en sus rodillas rendida hasta que huele el humo de cigarrillo no muy cerca. Sasuke estaba apoyado en una pared junto a un árbol de un parque que estaba frente a ella.

**-ahí estas…-**se dijo a sí misma y fue hacia él**-¡Sasuke!-**el mencionado dirige su mirada a ella y sonríe de lado.

-**…-**la chica frunce el seño.

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes eso?-**toma el cigarrillo y lo tira al piso apagándolo con el pie.

-**y ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de apagar mi cigarro?**-pregunta molesto y esta solo apoya sus manos en su hombro.

**-tenemos que hablar…-**Sakura lo mira a los ojos azabaches y este asiente sabiendo que era algo serio. Se adentraron más al parque y se sentaron en unas bancas que daban la vista a un gran patio donde había algunas parejas sentada sobre manteles y padres jugando con sus hijos.

**-Sasuke…debemos hablar de esta anoche…**

El pelinegro sonríe de lado y acuesta su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura sorprendiéndola-**tranquila...tengo todo bajo control…¿es todo?**

-**Sasuke…esto es serio…me estas malinterpretando-**el oji azabache se levante inmediatamente y la mira intensamente a los ojos intimidándola. La oji verde baja su mirada.

**-yo no estoy lista para lo que crees que vamos a hacer…¿me entiendes?-**Sasuke abrió los ojos extrañado-**solo quería esta noche para nosotros como algo mas romántico como una cena o ver las estrellas o no se darnos unos cuantos besos pero hasta ahí…pequeños.**

**-espera…¿crees que sexo no es romántico?**

Sakura voltea los ojos**-solo entendiste eso de mi discurso ¿no es así?**

-**no…lo que no entiendo es porque no quieres hacerlo conmigo **

**-¡No quiero porque no estoy preparada!-**la gente que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a mirarlos por que empezaron a gritar su conversación.

**- ¿Qué eres, monja?**

Los dos estaban frente a frente mandándose rayitos con los ojos**-¡oh disculpa! Rey del sexo pero ¿será que una virgen como yo no puede estar preparada?**

**-y cuando ¿lo estarás Sakura?-**este último lo dijo sarcasmo en sus palabras**-¿después de que te cases o que?**

**-¿Qué si quiero hacerlo después de casarme?-**el oji azabache empezó a sacudirse el cabello con sus manos.

**-oh vamos…he estado con muchas vírgenes y…-**se tapo la boca rápidamente, se le había salido ese comentario pero ya era tarde, Sakura ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas al escucharlo.

**-¿con que has estado con muchas vírgenes? ¿no?**

**-espera Sakura…**

**-y solo viniste aquí a acostarte conmigo como una de esas tantas "vírgenes" ¿no es asi?...** -empuja a Sasuke y se va llorando dolida. El pelinegro patea la banca en la que estaba mientras tenía sus manos en su cara.

**-¡demonios!...-**se sienta en la banca y comienza a sacudir su cabello irritado-**maldita sea..maldita sea…-**sube su mirada hacia el cielo-.

**-¡escuchen todos! ¡Ya se está oscureciendo así que volveremos al hotel!-**al escuchar eso, el pelinegro voltea rápidamente.

**-¡Sakura!-**voltea hacia donde ella había corrido pero ya no estaba, rápidamente corre hacia el autobús y toma a Naruto por el cuello que estaba a punto de subir.

**-necesito que nos cubras…-**le susurra Sasuke cuando ya no había modos a la costa.

**-¿Por qué y quienes son "nos"?-**pregunta irónico y fastidiado el rubio.

**-tsk…a mi y a Sakura y no me mires así ¬.¬ que no es lo que piensas.**

**-=.= no sé si creerte…-**recibe un golpe de Sasuke-**está bien…bien...los cubriré-**Sasuke suspira aliviado y el oji azul toma el cuello de su camisa-**pero te advierto…haces a Sakura algo que ella no quiera y te matare**.

**- ¬_¬ si si, padre del año ahora suéltame**-naruto lo suelta y se va sin antes mirarle una mirada asesina a su amigo. Rápidamente Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia el camino que había tomado Sakura, sin encontrarla en ningún lado. Gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer empapándolo por completo, pero nunca se detuvo, cruzo varias calles, reviso cada tienda, pregunto un montón de personas y aun así no la encontraba, y cuando iba a rendirse, en una esquina, un peli rosa estaba rodeado por 5 chicos.

**-Signorina hi…Ti sei perso? (está perdida señorita?)** -pregunta uno de los tipos y Sakura que tenía la cara de tanto llorar negaba asustada.

**-lo siento solo hablo Japonés Por favor aléjese**…-el hombre iba apoyar su mano en el hombro de Sakura pero una mano lo detiene.

**-Lei è con me, quindi lascia fare a me (ella está conmigo, no se preocupe**)-responde a su ayuda Sasuke al hombre, mandándola la mirada más fría que podía hacer con sus ojos fríos azabaches. El hombre sin decir nada se va con sus amigos dejándolos solos. Sakura mira a Sasuke e iba a correr otra vez.

**-¡basta Sakura!...¡tenemos que buscar algún lugar porque nos dejo el autobús!**

**-¿nos dejo el autobu…-**pero no termino de hablar porque era jalada por el pelinegro. Sentía que el aire pegaba su cara por lo rápido que corrían, la lluvia no dejaba de cesar y sus ojos jades se apoyaban en Sasuke que estaba de espaldas a ella ¿Por qué había regresado por ella? ¿no que era como las otras chicas?, su corazón dolía…ella no quería ser otra para Sasuke ella quería ser nada más y nada menos que su Sakura ¿algún día llegaría a descongelar el corazón frio de el chico que le gustaba? Más bien ¿por qué le gustaba?, empezó a llorar otra vez, ¿Por qué le gustaba un ser tan frio como él?

Al final llegaron a un hotel cercano.

**-solo hay habitación de una cama señor-**dice la recepcionista mirando asombrada la tarjeta dorada del chico-**nuestro hotel está muy lleno veras..**

**-no importa…-**enseño su tarjeta y a la receciopnista se le brillaron sus ojos asintiendo.

Sakura jala la camisa de Sasuke-**espera…Sasuke-**pero este le manda una mirada asesina y ella quede en silencio.

**-bien…-**la señora le da la llave de la habitación-**que tenga una linda noche **

Los dos subieron a la habitación y al llegar Sasuke saco su chaqueta y la tiro al piso, tomo una toalla y empezó a secar su cabello. La peli rosa se quedo en silencio en la puerta, tratando de no mirarlo. La camisa de Sasuke se apegaba a su bien formado cuerpo, el agua los había empapada por completo. Sasuke mira a Sakura y voltea los ojos irritados.

**-no te hare nada, asi que deja de portarte como un ratoncito asustado…-**Sakura no le hizo caso y este solo suspiro-**ve a bañarte ¿sí? Te vas a resfriar-**la chica se sonroja aun mas-**está bien…si quieres mostrarme tu sostén de hello kitty…todo bien-**Sakura baja su mirada y su camisa blanca empapada ahora era transparente, se sonroja y corre hacia el baño encerrándose. El oji azabache sonríe de lado al ver que su plan funcionaba pero su mirada se borra al escuchar lo sollozos de la peli rosa. Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta abrazada de sus rodillas. El Uchiha miro el techo sin saber qué hacer. Siempre hacia llorar a las chicas pero escuchar a Sakura llorar le dolía demasiado y no sabía por qué. Era su novia pero él se había convencido que lo que sea que tuviera con ella era solo un capricho que tenia, es cierto que le gustaba pero no la amaba. Sin embargo…no quería escucharla llorar más.

Rápidamente se levanta de la cama y se sienta con su espaldar en la puerta del baño, separando sus espaldas con solo aquel pedazo de madera. Espero que los sollozos de ella cesara y cuando ya no escucho más, inmediatamente dijo:

**-lamento lo que dije Sakura…soy una idiota por…**

**-¿sabes que me duele?...que yo haya caído por ti**...-auch eso le había dolido a Sasuke**-que me haya enamorado, que te ame tanto…sabiendo que tu nunca lo harías-**el pelinegro se quedo en silencio**-me duele querer que pienses solo en mi y en nadie más…me duele nunca ser la primera en tus ojos.**

"**-yo no quería acostarme contigo porque no quería que me trataras como las demás…pero resulta que evadirlo no va a solucionar las cosas. Siempre será tratada como las demás…después de todo eres Sasuke Uchiha tu puedes tener a cualquiera…eres sexy, todos te aman, eres popular ¿para que perder el tiempo con una chica como yo?"**-la puerta se abre, Sakura lloraba sobre sus rodillas, detrás estaba el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

**-¿terminasteis?-**pregunto este seco, y ella solo niega rápidamente con su cabeza.

**-¿no escuchaste o pensastes en lo que dije?...**

**-lo bastante para saber que mi novia se subestima mucho**-la agarra y la sube sobre su hombro.

La oji jade comienza a golpear su espalda con sus puños**-¡bájame!**

-**yo creo que mi novia necesita algo para que tenga confianza en sí misma…**-la tira a la cama y se quita la camisa, poniéndose frente a ella y tomando sus muñecas-**sakura, mírame…**

**-no…-**niega con sus ojos cerrados la oji verde.

**-mirame…Sakura-**dice con frialdad, intimidando a la peli rosa que abre sus ojos poco a poco viendo a un Sasuke con no una mirada fría pero comprensible y tierna**-para decirte la verdad…estaba nervioso y sorprendido cuando me dijiste que querías pasar la noche conmigo…**

**-mentiroso**-solloza la chica.

**-es enserio…-**la mira a los ojos mostrándole que no mentía**-nunca me había sentido así con una chica…dije lo que dije en el parque porque me dolió que no querías hacerlo conmigo-**apoya su cara en el hueco que daba la peli rosa de su cuello, para cubrir su sonrojo-**estaba deseoso de tocarte porque siempre me has hecho sentir así…quería que tuviéramos nuestra noche junto lo más pronto posible…porque mi deseo por ti es infinito…**

**-Sasuke…**

**-quería besarte hasta que sol amaneciera, quería sentirte mostrando que era solo mía…quería tener tu primera vez ante cualquier hombre…quería demostrarte muchas cosas también…**

**-Sasuke…siempre haces lo mismo…cuando estoy a punto de dejar de amarte…me haces amarte más…-**solloza la chica en el hombro del chico. Una sensación que podía interpretarse más que deseo despertó en Sasuke…comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su estomago y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez-**te amo…Baka….**

El pelinegro acerco sus labios a los de ella y empezó a besarla con profundidad e intensidad. Sus labios se movía como si su deseo no se apagara con ello…se besaban deseosos sin tomar aire…sin perder tiempo, besos dulces y profundos.

-**creo que deberíamos…-**empezó a susurrar sasuke en el beso-**parar…-**iba a alejarse pero Sakura lo agarra del cuello y la acerca a ella en un abrazo.

**-¿la primera vez duele?-**pregunta ella, ignorándolo lo que había dicho su novio. Sasuke abre sus ojos sorpredido. -**porque no quiero sufrir tanto esta noche….**

Poco a poco una sonrisa de lado se formaba en los labios del pelinegro y poco a poco empezó a besar el cuello de su pelirosa.

**-Sasu….-**susurraba con placer la pelirrosa. Poco a poco la mano de Sasuke bajo hacia el borde de la camisa de la pelirosa y empezó a subirla con lentitud. Sin dejar de besar su cuello con pequeños besos**-espera…-**la detiene la oji verde. Sasuke la mira a los ojos deseosos-**déjame hacerlo…¿bien?-**Sasuke suspira y se sienta a su lado**-pero no mires…-**el chico volteo los ojos y le dio la espalda. Cuando Sakura ya se había quitado la camisa se quedo unos pocos segundos sentada pensándose bien si hacia lo correcto.

**-¿lista?-**Sakura bajo la mirada temerosa.

**-tengo miedo…-**susurro la chica y luego se cubre los labios dándose cuenta lo que había dicho**-es decir…-**siente unas manos voltearla. Sasuke miraba sus ojos sin bajar la mirada y toma la mano de la peli rosa y la acerca a su pecho. El corazón de Sasuke palpitaba con rapidez. Sakura abre los ojos sorprendidos.

**-no eres la única nerviosa…creeme, si Suigetsu supiera esto…se burlaría de mi-**Sakura ríe dulcemente, olvidando un poco de su nerviosismo. Sasuke toma su mejilla con delicadeza y la besa con lentitud. Sube su mano hacia su espalda para abrir el encaje de la pelirosa y el sonido suave del "click" hizo que sus miradas de se detuvieran cruzándose en ellas. Luego todo fue borroso para la peli rosa. Solo podía sentir manos acariciar su cuerpo, la lengua de Sasuke adentrarse dentro de la boca de Sakura y el pecho desnudo de su novio, el cual con manos temblorosas tocaba y delineaba.

Poco a poco fueron consumidos por el deseo, aprovechando ese momento a solas. Aunque eran muy jóvenes, aunque habían peleado cuando se conocieron, aunque solian odiarce…ninguno podía negar el placer y amor que sintieron en aquel proceso. Sentir las manos del pelinegro en ella, nunca se imagino que llegaría a hacer algo como eso con alguien y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahí estaba sintiendo como un placer desconocido y poco dolorosa llenaba todo su ser, llegando a un momento en donde solo se sentía como una persona…y asi llegar al infinito de emociones que la embriagaron en ese momento.

Sakura se apoya a su lado y abraza a Sasuke, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él pelinegro toma su cintura y besa sus cabellos mientras acariciaba uno de los brazos desnudos de la pelirosa.

**-estamos en problemas…-**susurra Sakura y luego rompe en pequeñas risas. Sasuke la acompaña con una sonrisa de lado.

**-valio la pena…-**Sakura mira hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de Sasuke que mostraba cariño en ellos.

**-espero que no me dejes después de esto Uchiha…-**se burla la oji verde pero con un sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación. El pelinegro toma su mano y cruza sus dedos con la de ella.

**-y espero que tu tampoco...-**Sakura subió una ceja incrédula y él solo sonrió de lado**-ok sonó muy bobalicon…pero tu empezaste…**

La pelirosa rie y mira la mano de Sasuke que mantenía sus dedos entrelazados con la de ella. Luego la volteo para ver aquel nombre grabado en su muñeca-**mikoto…-**pronuncio en susurros, Sasuke bajo la mirada un poco sorprendido**-¿mikoto es el nombre de tu madre…no?**

**-si-**contesto un poco fuera de sí.

**-lo lamento…-**Sakura baja la mirada un poco triste y Sasuke la mira confundido.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-siempre estuviste sufriendo y yo nunca me di cuenta…hasta que Naruto me conto todo…y solo te insultaba y…**

**-no seas boba…me lo merecía de alguna manera-**Sakura sonríe no muy convencida.

**-supongo que si…hehe por arrogante-**Sasuke se pone encima de ella y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

**-¿si? ¿y tu que eres una santa?-**Sakura se removía por la risa y Sasuke sonreía por su acción.

**-¡vale! Ok…basta HAHAHA…¡SASUKE! BASTA AHAHHAHA**

Al final, los dos terminaron en problemas, Gay-sensei les dio extra de tarea para entregar dos semanas después del viaje. Al día siguiente todos tenían que volver Japón así que esperaban en el aeropuerto por el avión.

**-¡que me dejes en paz! ¡Diente de tiburón!-**gritaba la peli rosa en medio pasillo del aeropuerto.

**-¡pero Zanahoria!-**gritaba Suigetsu desde atrás.

**-¿Cómo me llamaste?-**la voz chillona de Karin fue remplazada por una tétrica y oscura. Los amigos del peliblanco miraban a su amigo correr por su vida con una gota anime.

**-Dobe…deja de mirarme o de verdad te…ashh…olvidalo**-Naruto miraba a Sasuke con una mirada inquisitiva, al ver que nada de sus quejas lo quitaba de encima empezó a masajear el puente de su nariz, a veces no sabía por qué diablos era su amigo pero ahí estaba soportándolo como a ningún otro que lo fastidiara-**mira…un puesto de ramen-** Naruto despego su vista.

-**¿Dónde donde?**-pero al no ver puesto de Ramen volteo a ver Sasuke otra vez pero esto se había ido-**demonios…**

Ino y Hinata miraban con una sonrisa a Sakura que se encogía en su asiento un poco cansada.

-**entonces…-**empezo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-**al final lo terminaron haciendo ¿no es asi?**-pregunto Ino y con solo ver el sonrojo de Sakura salto emocionado-**¡no puedo creerlo y con Sasuke Uchiha!**

-**SHHIHHH…**-trato de callar Sakura pero fue en vano ya que la rubia y la pelinegro/azul seguian saltando alegre con sus manos entrelazadas-**ash…**

**-¡tienes que contarlo todo!-**grita la oji azul

-**y con lujo Y DETALLES-**completa Hinata mirando a su amiga cómplice. Sakura solo se limita a encogerse en su asiento muy sonrojada y suspirando, deseando desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Karin al ya quitarse la plaga que tenia encima (Suigetsu) se quedo mirando a la peli rosa con las cejas fruncidas, ya sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, esa cara sonrojada y ese Sasuke con buen humor, demonios…ya no tenía oportunidad, aunque cualquier cosa…es posible…

Se escucha los gritos de su profesor-**¡entre rápido al avión que llegaron los cobradores del restaurante que quemamos!-**todos los alumnos entraron a la cabina a máxima velocidad y al estar lleno con muchos otros pasajeros luego de dos minutos, ya estaban volando en los cielos.

Justo cuando terminaron de repartir la comida del avión, otra guerra de comida surgió y todo dentro del avión fue un desastre.

**-¡T_T PAREN POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!-**fue el último grito de Gay-Sensei que se escucho de aquel viaje.

**Hahaha…me divertí haciendo este capitulo XD…pobre Gay…tiene alumnos terribles pero asi es la llama de la Juventud ahora haha**

**Ok…no se si eso fue Lemon o no pero mas o menos ahí hehe…fue como un lime…es que ciertamente no tengo mente para hacer algo exacto…yo he leído lemons y lo hacen bonito y exacto Xd otros muy fuertes que emmm..no no puedo hacerlo asi hehe...esto es lo que puedo Sacar T_T….me tiembla la mano con solo hacer esa parte XD en serio…HAHA...**

**Les dejo el capi espero que les guste**


End file.
